YAMAMA! (Yet Another Mark And Mindy Adventure)
by JPAnderson
Summary: Mark is back on Earth but finds new pressures as he deals with media attention, Congressional inquiry, the problems of remembering to stock his fridge, and other issues of fame, but he finds a companion that makes life bearable as he remembers why he wanted to live. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm taking a break from HP/PJ crossover to do something new. I will get back to my other stories soon, but need a break for now. Usual legal stuff, not for profit, its Andy Weir's universe, I'm just playing in it, and the only cannon for The Martian is the book, and there isn't a whole lot of character rules in it. If I missed any, oopsie. Hope you enjoy, please review so I will know someone is reading and what they think!**

Chapter I

I, well, we, were supposed to be home in just over a year. Four months to Mars, a month there, and about seven back. Then a couple of weeks in isolation and back to our loved ones. We wouldn't even get a parade like Ares I did, although it was possible we would go to the White House, if the President's schedule permitted. We ended up being gone a bit longer. I spent longer on Mars than the whole round trip was scheduled for, and then still had seven months longer to travel home. Missing out on a parade? That was okay. I just wanted to sleep in a real bed, with real gravity, and breath real air. Real food would be nice too, I'm pretty sure everyone had forgotten what it tasted like, although I never wanted to see another potato as long as I lived. All plans had changed with my near death, isolation and rescue. The word we were getting is that we would be expected to participate in celebrations on three continents and multiple US cities. And I would have to be at all of them. Given the circumstances, I could live with that. After Mars, I could live with anything. I was alive.

NASA had thoughtfully included a deep dish from Giordano's in Chicago where my folks and I used to eat. It would have been fantastic I'm sure, but of course NASA had to irradiate it and freeze dry it. Once it was rehydrated and microwaved on the Hermes it just wasn't the same, but trust me, after months of potatoes, or in the case of my crewmates NASA food, it was the best thing any of us had tasted. I was so accustomed to tiny rationed meals though I couldn't finish mine. The rest of the crew did save the last slice for my breakfast the next day... well, the next time I woke up and ate. I had no idea whether it was day or night on the Hermes. It had been day on Mars, but I wasn't there and didn't care.

After a shower, brief exam by Chris that included a chest x-ray, my blood sugar and vicodin, I rejoined the crew and they surprised me with the aforementioned deep dish. I babbled on and on about the joys of Chicago pizza then realized myself and most of my crewmates were teary eyed. Martinez asked to say a prayer and all of us, atheists, agnostics and believers alike held hands while he led us.

Every fifteen minutes we were getting new requests for updates from Houston and the commander answered them as quickly as she could. All were requests for updates on the ship or updates on my medical status and Chris finally talked to the camera and advised that although my condition was not currently life threatening I had sustained two broken ribs due to the G's on my ascent, and was severely malnourished. I would be available for direct communication in a couple days. An hour later Vincent Kapoor, the program director, got on a private channel and had my parents with him. They talked to me a few minutes, how happy and proud they were, and then waited a half hour for me to assure them I was okay but needed rest. Chris told them the same and I was finally able to get to sleep.

I don't recall having slept that well since I left for college.

When I woke I showered again, just because I could, then pulled on a very loose fitting jumpsuit. I remembered a couple things from my EVA suit and before rejoining the crew retrieved them from the shoulder pouch. I wasn't supposed to bring anything but me back on the MAV, but a couple ounces wouldn't have made any difference. The jumpsuit was so loose I checked to make sure my name was on it, then ventured to the common room where everyone was and announced I was ready to return to work.

They laughed.

"Couple problems with that Mark, first, Chris hasn't cleared you and second, as our botanist, well, all your plants died when we breached the forward air lock. It seems plants exposed to the cold of outer space tend to get the water sucked out of them and freeze instantly." Commander Lewis replied with a grin.

"Well maybe I can save the roots and.." Everyone interrupted me with laughter.

"Sorry Mark, we are a few thousand kilometers away from them and I won't let you do an EVA. Seriously, they blew out. They're gone. Along with a lot of other research we didn't have time to secure. Its okay. NASA has been growing plants in space since Mercury. I'm pretty sure they would rather have you back than your ferns."

"I bet its a close call though. NASA probably has a committee reviewing the decision now." Martinez grinned.

After we all chuckled at this Commander Lewis spoke again.

"Guys, lets talk about something a little less pleasant than Mark goofing off. Because of the blow out to slow down, we are no longer on track to be back in 211 days. Astrophysics is still working the numbers, but it is probably up to about 240 now. The good news is that because we accelerated around earth and because NASA needed to balance the supply probe, we have more than enough rations to last, so providing the ship doesn't kill us, we should be back fine. We will get some comm time so you can explain that to your families. Mark, as our engineer it will be up to you to make sure nothing breaks, but your priority for the next couple of months is going to be healing up, getting your weight and bone mass out of the danger zone, and resting. Understood?"

"Yes Commander, hey, that reminds me, I brought... well everyone's stuff is still in the hab, uh, except your laptop Vogel, I kind of froze it, and I couldn't really bring anything up with me, but I marked on the sample containers soil samples of every stop I made, so if Ares IV goes, it can bring them all back. But, in my shoulder pouch on the EVA suit I was able to get this" I said as I pulled the remains of Martinez's cross from my pocket. It was mostly there and I think he teared up a bit at seeing it.

"My mother gave me this before we left. She said it would save my life."

"It saved mine instead. Truly. It was the only flammable I had to start the fire to make water with for the crops. And this is for you Commander, it almost killed me with disco fever. It also has the original of my logs on it, as well as the results and metrics of the research I did before I left the Hab. I hope I didn't over write any Bay City Rollers, but science is a bitch that way." I said as I returned her data stick to her. She seemed overjoyed. I suspected that within days the crew would just kill me due to their over exposure to boogie fever.

"Okay, everyone back to work, we have a ship to run. Mark, a word please if you could stay."

"Certainly Commander."

Everyone said bye and Beth hugged me, then Commander Lewis and I were alone."

"So. How do you really feel?"

"Tired. Really, really tired."

"Chris tells me your blood sugar is low so you're going to get nothing but carbs and protein for a while until it stablizes, plus lots of Tums to get your calcium back up. When you leave go see him. He has some stuff NASA sent up that we all have to do, it was developed to help osteoarthritis patients but it dumps a lot of calcium in your bones... you have to sit still for an hour or so while you take it... Chris can go over all that with you. Mark, I need to ask you something rather delicate if I could."

"Of course."

"How angry are you?"

"What?"

"How angry are you? I mean, I gave an order to leave you behind it would only be natural if you"

"No. Stop right there. I wasn't on the MAV with you but I know you never gave that order. You gave the order to save the crew, and you thought I was dead. From the notes NASA sent me, you looked for me longer than you should have. No, how could I possibly be angry? Well, okay, I'm angry at fate maybe, but not NASA even, and certainly not you. Please, don't ever say that again. Don't even think it. If they start a witch hunt I will be the first to tell them to fuck themselves. Oh, and I haven't said it enough, or at all now that I think about it, but thanks for coming to get me. You didn't have to do that either. How could I possibly be mad at you for giving up a couple years of your life to come back for me? That's a stupid and candidly insulting question." I concluded, now out of breath.

"Thanks Mark, uh... just thanks."

"No. Thank you. Thank the crew. Don't thank me. All I did was get hit by an antenna." I smiled.

"There is one other thing. Do you know Annie Montrose?"

"Uh,, no it rings a.. oh, NASA press lady?"

"Exactly. She wants a good picture of you. The most recent one she has you are acting like the Fonz, and she wants a press conference."

"Uh, well the picture is no problem, but I look more like Squiggy now. I don't see how we can do a press conference with a nearly thirty minute signal turn around."

"She is getting questions in advance from the regular press pool now, plus a few big nationals and the Chinese press. She will sent them, and the answers NASA expects in advance, then we will point a camera at you and you will just read the question, who it is from and the answer. While you smile and try to sell the world on sending Ares IV through VII into space."

"Ah, well that should work. But won't it sound, uh, fake?"

"Don't all astronaut news conferences? You can use your own words to an extent. Just try to make it seem natural. If you want to put it off for a day we probably could get Chris to give you a medical pass on it, but the quicker you get it over..."

"The quicker they will leave me alone?"

"Mark, you're not just a hero in the US. The whole world followed your story and idolizes you. They are never going to leave you alone."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

In the end I agreed to the press conference but on the condition that everyone else be on camera too. I thought it best to show unity and remind everyone that it was the Hermes Ares III crew that were the heros, not me. The Commander agreed with me as far as unity went, but not with all the hero shit. She just felt they were all doing their jobs, and everyone agreed with her. All made the point of saying I would have come back for them, and I would have. That is what crews do. Everyone reluctantly agreed to be on camera but none of us wanted to speak. I think most of the reluctance came from them having lived in close quarters for so long that issues of ascetics and appearance had fallen by the wayside long ago. We were all used to being slobs around each other and had gone feral to some extent. Being on camera meant shaving a day or three early for the guys, and the Commander and Beth having to fool with hair and make up in low gravity. Oh, and so you will know, NASA hates makeup due to the dust, and hair spray due to the explosive vapors, so there was none. I had never really considered this before, but apparently being female in space came with challenges men didn't want to know about.

We had the deck of questions and answers a couple hours in advance, but the Commander let me sleep until an hour before. I had already showered twice in the less than 24 hours since my return, but considered it again, just because I could. Still, I gave it a skip. Even though shower water was filtered, purified and recycled, all of that took time and energy and water had to constantly be precipitated by the environmental systems and added back to the shower and wash systems. That made it practically unlimited, but as the engineer that would have to fix the thing when it ultimately clogged up, I felt it best to conserve.

NASA had cut the questions down to just a few and had included my "suggested" answers. Two were about my health and the mission status and I would just turn them over to Chris and Commander Lewis. The rest were all softballs and the answers just as by gosh all American that you could get diabetes from all the apple pie. I guess they were still worried about me shouting to the American public "You left to to rot on Mars you assholes!" which would have been funny, to me anyway, but neither accurate nor productive.

Beth was operating the camera, by remote, and had us all hooked up to microphones. Once she sat we could see ourselves on the monitor behind it. We all had press experience from before and during our mission, obviously I had less and was a bit rusty, but it all came back. Smile, try to be humble and avoid sounding too "sciencey" as Annie would say. Since I was the one everyone wanted to hear and see, I had to not only answer most of the questions, I had to emcee the thing. It really should have been Commander Lewis' role, but she put it off on me. Between the camera set up and reviewing the questions and answers, I didn't really have much time to think about how to open the session, and winging it was never good with a guy who draws boobs for the world to see on a text message, or says "asshole" a lot. This probably should have been thought through by the PR department but hey! Too late now!

"Good evening, or morning or day as it might be on your part of the Earth. My name is Mark Watney, and... I'm back!" I grinned.

"Well, I'm not back yet, but I'm on my way thanks to my crew mates on the Hermes, the folks at NASA, JPL, the people of China, the US, Canada, Europe and the ESA, uh the whole world really, and the prayers and thoughts of all of you. We wanted to take questions as soon as we could, but at the moment we are fourteen light minutes from earth so we can't take them directly. The folks at NASA surveyed the reporters there and sent us some they thought we should answer, so we will just read them and respond. First I should tell you, I'm fine. I have no life threatening conditions, but have to get my weight up, recover from an extended period of malnutrition due to having to ration food, and get some calcium back into my bones. Chris, our flight surgeon will go over that in more detail in a moment, but the only real injury I have is a couple cracked ribs from the g forces of the MAV. I have to be candid, that hurts pretty bad right now. They tell me that in addition to being on another planet longer than anyone, I traveled faster than anyone in the history of space travel as well. So I guess what I'm getting at is that it is worth a couple of cracked ribs just to say 'In your face Ares I and II!'"

We all laughed, but NASA probably wasn't. Or maybe they were, thats what they get for giving me an open mic when I was still punchy from pain, exhaustion and vicodin.

I introduced the crew, which the whole world already knew, and stated their specialties and how each contributed to my rescue, hurling as much praise as possible at the Commander. I was about to go full emo and NASA had specifically warned us to keep it light hearted. They have even included pre written jokes for us, but they sucked and weren't funny so to a person we ignored them.

"So lets get to the questions, shall we? The first comes from CNN, hey guys, hope everything is great in Atlanta, 'Mark, what are your plans when you get back to earth?'" I read from the card.

"Well when we arrive at Discovery Station, or SpaceX as it is known since they run it, we will have a few days of decontamination and physicals, then return to Cape Canaveral at the Kennedy Space Port via shuttle. There we decontaminate more and under go physical testing and any rehab for a few weeks before we are released into the wild again. Its really more of a re-contamination process though, see before we left we were in isolation a few weeks so any airborne illness we had could be detected and dealt with, so for the last few years we have been in a pretty much germ free environment. Me in particular... anyway, we have to all get readjusted to the air on earth, which is full of bacteria and viruses that people's immune systems deal with everyday and"

"Mark?" Beth interrupted.

"Yes Beth?"

"I think they mean 'What do you want to do after that? See a movie, have a pizza, that sort of thing."

"Oh. Are you asking me out? Sorry, I haven't been around people very much, I'm trying to adjust." At this point Annie Montrose's heart must have stopped but the crew couldn't contain themselves and Beth turn a bright shade of red.

"Well, go see my folks, go to Giordinos, by the way, thanks for sending one up guys, you're the best, then maybe go to a beach and just watch the ocean for a few hours. Or days." I smiled.

After that the questions got easier. Did I want to return to space again? Maybe. Would I recommend the astronaut program and NASA to kids who wanted to be scientists? Absolutely. Do I expect any issues recovering from my experience?

With that I turned it over to Chris and he spoke Doctorese for a couple of minutes, giving the rest of us a break. When he concluded Commander Lewis took a question about the condition of the ship and the general expectations of our trip back. Finally the last question was for me again.

"Okay, so the folks at CCTV ask if I plan to work with NASA and the CNSA," I paused, "That's the China National Space Agency" I explained to the camera for those that didn't know, which was probably at least half my viewers., "Anyway, they ask if I plan to work with them to help with the Ares V program. The short answer is yes. Of course. The long answer is this" I said as I left the scripted answer behind to the terrified looks of my crew mates and probably the entirety of NASA.

"The long answer" I repeated as I tried to catch my breath and wipe the tears from my eyes. "Guys look, A year and a half ago I found myself stranded on Mars through sheer bad luck. It wasn't anyone's fault. No one's. My commander and crew did the exact right thing, what I would have done myself, what anyone should have done. I was dead as far as the best systems ever made told them. I spent the time since then struggling to survive. Every day I wondered if it was the day I was going to finally die, and every day I fought just a little harder than before to live. By now you know about that, or soon will. But I wasn't the only one struggling. The people at NASA and JPL gave up countless hours in a plan to get me home and when it failed, rather than give up, they started all over. The good people of China stepped in without anyone asking and assisted. My crew did a bootleggers turn around the earth, a maneuver no one had ever done before, to pick up a probe to save my life that set the Chinese space program back a decade. I could tell you all day how grateful I am and it would be meaningless. Words cannot explain how I feel. You ask if I will help? In anyway possible, yes. Yes I will. But more than that, you have all given me a second chance at life. I promise you, I will spend every moment I have left trying to earn it."

By that point I could barely speak and even on the monitor my eyes were glazed over. Commander Lewis rescued me after a few moments of silence filled with only the sound of my sniffles. Everyone else just gaped with their mouths open.

"That's all the time we have today, we must return to our work schedules. Thanks for taking the time to hear our conference today, we will have more in the future as we get closer and closer to earth everyday. Please keep us in your thoughts and prayers, and keep reaching for the stars." Lewis said, then Beth turned the camera feed off.

We all just sat there a few minutes then the guys began patting me on the back or in the case of Beth hugging me, as everyone went back on duty.

I went back to quarters and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a couple weeks I felt much better, but Chris still had me on restrictions. Commander Lewis had ordered the ship to rotate at a reduced rate to simulate the gravity of Mars, but as we traveled it was incrementally increased to just over that of earth. This was so we would be strong enough to walk around and sit upright on arrival. At first my only activities were being debriefed long distance by NASA, but after a couple months that tapered off and I spent most of my time in the gym or occasionally making the simple repair. We were fortunate that nothing major went wrong on the trip home. With no research to do as my plants were all in orbit around the red planet, I tried to catch up with what had happened during my absence. This meant no more seventies TV or music, which was great. This also gave me a chance to write up my dissertation, using the data from the Hab. I had logged all the repair work and details of the equipment, including Pathfinder's deterioration, so I had quite a bit of data to work with. I already had a Phd in botany, so I figured why not sit for one in my other Masters, mechanical engineering. I didn't have much else to do and even NASA was having trouble finding busy work for me. Just before we arrived at Discovery I would email it for peer review. Truthfully that didn't fill up a lot of time as it only took a few weeks to draft and collate the data. The hard part was growing potatoes in Martian dirt while the planet conspired to kill me.

Once we were less than a light minute away from earth interest in my story peaked again and I did more interviews, including a couple on a weekly program on one of the news networks called "The Watney Report." It had started about the same time NASA discovered me alive, and had continued even after my rescue, only now it was an hour of science and scientists discussing developments in their fields as well as a brief report on how I was doing each week. Apparently it was quite popular and I hoped it would continue after the hoopla had died down again. It seemed to be doing some good insofar as encouraging kids to study science and math. When I first heard about it I was rather embarrassed by it, but after talking with Annie Montrose, Mitch Henderson and Vinkat Kapoor I decided that it was really quite an honor so long as they continued it and used it to support NASA and scientific education. Mom and dad were quite proud and that was the real deciding factor. I was happy to do interviews with them.

I tried to keep myself busy but Alex didn't need help with research, a lot of his work had been blown out the during the breach as well. Commander Lewis like wise had little to do as no geological samples had made the trip back to Hermes. Rick could pilot without me and Beth didn't want me near the reactor or the ship's computers. Rick and I played cards in the control room where he practically lived, even though there was rarely anything to do except the occasional course adjustment. We were cutting it close on maneuvering fuel but more could be shuttled out from SpaceX once we got close, if need be. Rick was good enough at his job that it became clear early on that this would not be necessary, but NASA prepared anyway. Truthfully I think we all took some pride in bringing our wounded ship in without assistance.

Commander Lewis and I pre cataloged the samples I had left at Ares IV by reviewing my log together. I had cataloged them by the Sol date they were obtained and written the dates on the container, even leaving them in an order of sorts to make it easier to catalog once retrieved. By reviewing the logs we could determine which sites were most interesting and could prioritize research on them. This led to some awkward moments, the worst being my log entry about being able to talk direct to the Hermes again when I mentioned NASA feared I would shout "You left me on Mars assholes!" but I remembered it in time and explained it in advance. Still, even though she grinned at it, I could tell she still felt guilt about ordering the launch. So we rehashed that once again.

NASA also put me on a committee to come up with ways to make further trips more safely, but as they didn't want that broadcast as that would mean publishing the conversations I wouldn't meet with them until we got back, probably a year or so before Ares V, as they were now calling it, would leave. So perhaps too late to do any good, although no one was really sure how long the delay would be. We had listed all the repairs needed due to wear and tear as well as blowing up the front of the ship, but NASA, JPL and a few other acronym agencies upgraded the ship every time it pulled into Discovery/SpaceX anyway. Computer science was moving so fast now that our systems were obsolete by the time we got to Mars, if not before we left. All were replaced every trip, and the ship was vented of air and water and then scrubbed down and vented again. Most of the furnishings were upgraded as well. Hermes had done double duty with us and although it didn't look like a couch picked up on the side of the road near a dump, in NASA's mind it was.

Pre supply ships were already on the way to Mars for what would be Ares V, even though formal approval from Congress would not come for the trip itself until just before departure. Federal discretionary spending must be approved every two years and there is no way to plan, supply and make the mission in that time. What was approved for now was refurbishment of Hermes, training of the crew, and pre-supply.

As a result of the delay in our return NASA ended up with a heavy launch vehicle on platform at Canaveral and so Taiyang Shen became a joint NASA/CNSA project. It arrived at Venus only a year or so later than it would have. I felt a symbiotic kinship with that probe and cheered its launch from Hermes, and even gave an interview on the Watney report about how this cooperation bode well for both agencies. For now though all seemed good. As always there were groups saying that the money would be better spent on earth, without realizing that all the money was in fact spent on earth. There is no where in space yet that accepts Visa cards. Discovery Space X would probably accept though.

All in all though the trip back was boring and I had little to do. As we grew nearer I, and the rest of the crew, became more and more anxious to get home. If I knew the shit storm that awaited me, I might have just stayed in space. If I knew about Mindy Park, I would have told Rick to not slow down so soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hermes Actual, Dock is secure. Pressure Lock Seal confirmed. Welcome home Commander Lewis and the crew of Ares III" we all heard throughout the ship as the docking clamps at SpaceX attached and the ship was secured from travel. We couldn't hear it but cheers went up all over Houston, Huntsville, the Jet Propulsion Lab, and anywhere else NASA was, as well as every bar and coffee shop in those places and our home towns. Probably quite a few other places around the world from what we were later told. We had been coasting for days after a month of retro fire slow down, and now with the reactor still online but not powering the ship forward. Inertia kept us moving and Chris expertly guided us to dock. The earth had been visual to us for some time but of course we had a month long slow down which was excruciating but necessary if we didn't want to plow through SpaceX killing everyone on board.

We secured our personal items, which wasn't much as all of it was for the most part was on Mars, donned environmental suits and went for our first round of doctor's visits. A shuttle was already docked to take us to earth, but we spent the night at SpaceX getting probed and prodded.

The next day we departed for earth. Discovery/SpaceX is a day or so from re-entry point so we were again cramped up, this time with our arms and asses sore from inoculations and steroid shots to boost our immune systems. Then it was fifteen minutes of mortal terror, followed by another fifteen minutes of near mortal terror and we were "feet dry" in front of a huge crowd at the Kennedy Center runway. The modern shuttles were more robust and much safer, none had failed yet in over a hundred cycles, but re-entry was still terrifying.

Commander Lewis and the crew suggested I go down the stairs first, but I said I would rather the Commander go as it was traditional. She pointed out, with a smirk, that the tradition actually was for the commander go be the last to depart the ship, and that all others left in order of rank. That put me first.

Crap I wish she had not known that. Fucking Naval Academy grads just would have to know that kind of shit.

I stepped out onto the top step and even from half a mile away could hear the crowd as I took my first breath of warm, unfiltered air in forever. It smelled of JP1 from the escort jets landing beside us. The FAA had sent out a duat saying that any private sight seeing aircraft that strayed into our flight path were to be shot down, and they meant it. I later found out that they do that on all shuttle landings because space buses are so hard to steer and a mid air strike would kill everyone. Still being flanked by F-38's was kind of cool for a Chicago botanist.

I waved and smiled in case anyone had a telephoto lens, then my escort officer led me down the stairs and into a van, followed by my crew mates. Then we were off for two more weeks acclimation. During that time though we could have family visits and everyone got laid.

Except the botanist of course. Damn it so much.

I did get to see mom and dad though and we spent several days together while I moved from allergies to full on head cold and back. Other than that, I no longer had any medical problems, although I would be taking calcium and vitamin supplements for a while.

NASA was able to do further perchlorate testing beyond what Chris had done and it was found that my thyroid was basically okay, but that I did have more exposure than was recommended.

No shit? I just lived in a Rover for half a year tramping Mars dust in and out a couple times a day. Perchlorate exposure? How did that happen?

It was something I would have to get tested for regularly for the next several years to make sure I didn't get some weird cancer or thyroid condition, but for the moment everything was working close to normal.

Perchlorates are a group of chemicals that pervade the Martian surface and contain a particular oxide of chlorine. It is really bad for you and tends to attack your lymphatic system. The airlocks on the hab blew the dust from you and sucked it out before pressurizing, but that didn't do a lot of good when you filled the Hab with Martian soil. It didn't do a lot of good on the rover either where the air lock didn't dust you. So for over two years I had been exposed in some way. Now, the dirt in the Hab, once watered and warmed up to room temperature became okay as the chemical broke down. The water and heat acted as a catalyst to cause it to react with all the other stuff in the soil. Mostly the organic chemicals in poop. The environmental system in the Hab removed the chlorine that escaped the reaction and the excess oxygen as well, so my exposure there was high, but short lived. My exposure in the rover was less, but was every day of my trip to retrieve Pathfinder and to Ares IV.

I checked out as healthy but still under weight, but the doctors were concerned still and I was to be their guinea pig for the next several years.

The daily meetings were endless, and being groomed for the press was worse, but at least twice a day Annie, who was now my near constant companion, and I gave interviews via video to the press, at least those that had been supportive of NASA. I also began what would be thrice weekly meetings with our ground crew psychologist, Irene Shields to make sure I wasn't suffering from abandonment issues so severe I might shit on the President's desk without warning during our upcoming White House visit. She was really very nice and helped to understand what I was going through and what symptoms I might notice. Finally after a couple of weeks we were all deemed fit to leave seclusion. The only good part of seclusion? No space food! We had real food; burgers, pizza, shit that was really bad for you, and in large amounts. Even beer! Sweet, wonderful, life affirming, beer! But not enough to actually get a buzz unfortunately.

Our first order of business was supposed to be a welcome home celebration with friends, family and the leaders of the various departments instrumental in my rescue, including a few representatives flown in from Beijing. Of course Teddy Sanders, the head of NASA, made sure that certain Congress Critters and Fairy God Senators had access and we glad handed them all. Our trips weren't money makers yet and we needed funding, both for Ares and all the other myriad of projects NASA had going on. Annie and Vincent never left my side as the dignitaries came through, nor did Commander Lewis thankfully. After an hour of the high and mighty posing for pictures to hang on their "I love me" walls with myself and the crew, our families finally made it through the reception line and none ever left our sides for the rest of the night, or at least until after dinner.

After family, NASA personnel came through. A lot of them I knew, many others from departments I had never worked with I met. It was a sea of nerd girls, some of them quite cute, and I was there with my parents. Sort of like my middle school dances.

We finally had dinner, fortunately catered by one of the area's better seafood places. Space fish was the least favorite of all meals, except perhaps space potatoes. Most preferred potatoes in fact, but not me. Fresh seafood? Different story. We gorged. Many lobsters, shrimp and clams gave up their happy and peaceful lobster, shrimp and clam lives to satisfy the gluttony of the Ares III crew that night.

After dinner cocktails were served and everyone mingled. Mom and dad left, citing the need for sleep before they headed back to Chicago. I would see them again in about three whirlwind days, and planned to get up for a couple weeks once everything calmed down. Fortunately most folks had enough respect to give us some space while we hugged good bye. It reminded me you never know what tomorrow brings, so love the people you love right now where you are.

Then I found a beer, waded through glad handers and found a dark corner table to hole up in until the crew got to leave in an hour or so. Wanting to be isolated and avoiding crowds were two of the symptoms I was supposed to be on the look out for of course.

I could tell people were looking around for me, but I was pretty good at being inconspicuous. A few came over but I guess I gave off a vibe that said "thanks but leave me alone." Either that or Annie and Vincent steered people away. One congressman from Idaho, who was apparently riding the fence on NASA funding, which is why he was invited, asked if I would consider doing a promo spot for Idaho agriculture, being that I was a botanist and all.

We both knew what he wanted.

"Hmmm, will you considered funding Ares IV and V if I do?" I laughed.

"Son, you have a great career in politics ahead of you if you ever give up being an astronaut!" He laughed, but we both knew the deal was made.

A month later there were posters and ads with me holding a potato with the caption "They'll save your life" all over, especially on social media. And NASA got a whole state's worth of votes in favor of funding, and since it didn't specifically mention Idaho, we picked up all the votes from Maine as well. Of course being the internet it was soon shopped into a meme with me holding everything from guns to dildos. Fucking internet weirdos.

"Can I hide with you?" A soft voice asked in the darkness.

I looked to see one of the hotter nerd girls that had come through. I had not caught her name, any more than I had caught the name of the junior senator from Iowa's, but she was quite pretty. Maybe a little shorter than average with a skin tone that said half Asian, and the most charming almond shaped brown eyes behind those big plastic framed glasses nerd girls had been wearing for thirty years it seemed. She was wearing a black cocktail dress and a simple strand of pearls, neither of which she seemed comfortable in. She just looked like a jeans and tee shirt science library kind of girl. The sort I had always been both attracted to and shot down by in college.

"Sure, who are you hiding from?" I smiled.

"Uh, everyone? I really don't do social things very much and"

"Neither do I. I just want to go home. Are you with one of the congressional staffs?" I asked, knowing she wasn't but needing to make conversation.

"Uh, no, I work in Satcom in Houston, They flew us in to mingle and try to squeeze funding, you know, glad handing. Why they asked me, I'll never know. Probably to see if I'm up for the supervisor position if it comes available. I just want to work on satellites, and I do it on third shift when no one else is around. Its... quiet." She smiled. "What about you, who are you hiding from?"

"Uh, everyone? I haven't been around people much lately. Annie, Vincent and Teddy are afraid I will say the wrong thing and get NASA shut down."

"How could you... wait a sec..." She said she took out her phone and lit my face with the screen. "Oh my god! You're Mark Watney, I'm sorry, I thought you were from Houston or Canaveral."

"Please put that out before anyone notices" I grinned, "and no, I'm from Chicago. I live in Houston now though. I'm sorry, I know we met earlier in the line, but I suck at names."

"Oh, uh, Mindy, Mindy Park. I'm with"

"Satcom, you told me that" I giggled.

"Ugh. I'm sorry, I'm such a ditz, you must want to talk to a hundred people and, ugh, I'll let you go." She said as she started to rise.

"No, please, please stay, I.. I really just want to talk to a normal person. Not, you know, a politician or media person or... whatever all these people are. Please. Lets start over. Hi, I'm Mark. You may know me from my famous potato farm."

"I'm uh, I'm Mindy. I collect antique cameras and enjoy romantic comedies." She laughed. Her laughter was like music.

"You're really a lot more down to earth than I expected." She added.

"Well... NOW I am!" I laughed, with her joining me. We sat and laughed and cut up for the next hour until Annie finally rounded the crew up to say goodbye to the collected crowd.

"Sorry Mindy, I have to run, We are flying to New York tonight for a parade tomorrow, then down to DC so the President can tell us all what great Americans we are. Can we continue this when I get back to Houston?"

"I... uh, I would like that." She finally smiled.

"Its a date then. I'll find you at Satcom. Late shift, right?"

"Right! I'm looking forward to it."

Our luggage was packed and on the G1050 already. Annie and Teddy were flying with us, as well as a platoon of PR people to handle the press for us and prep us each for our roles. Spouses flew with us, but I didn't have one, and children came as well. Since I was single and had no kids I sat with Teddy and Annie and chatted all the way there.

In a short two hours, about midnight eastern time, we were in New York in limos with a police escort to the Waldorf Astoria. I rode with Teddy and Annie as well and it was becoming apparent that since right or wrong the media was focused on me instead of the real heros, they were going to be my personal handlers for the next few days, if only to make sure I didn't climb out the top of the limo shouting "You left me on Mars you assholes!" Still, they were both quite nice, and quite smart. I found them easy to talk to, especially since we didn't talk Mars or mission.

"So I hear you met Mindy?" Annie asked as we rode into town.

"Oh, the girl from Satcom? She was very nice. I'm glad you guys invited the folks from Satcom up. I'm sure they worked long hours and..."

"Mark," Teddy interrupted, "we didn't invite Satcom. We invited Mindy. Didn't she tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Teddy looked at Annie, who seemed confused for a second then realized they both knew something they thought I should know.

"Mark, Mindy was the one that processed the photos from sat recon of Ares III and figured out you were alive. She noticed the rover had been moved and the solar panels cleaned from looking at like two frames of shots. She even pulled up the logs on her own to confirm the rover. She woke Vincent up in the middle of the night to get everything started on rescue plans. Then, until the time you took off in the MAV she controlled every satellite and monitored your progress. She slept when you did, she watched your progress all day and most nights. It was her that you mostly communicated with when you were texting to Houston. She even suggested you learn Morse code in case communications failed, and she learned it herself. If not for her..."

"I'd still be on Mars. And dead." I answered. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Okay, even though there is no longer any such thing as "ticker tape," these days they just throw confetti out the windows, having a ticker tape parade was pretty cool. Getting the keys to the city was pretty neat too. Giving a speech that Annie had written and an army of English majors and lawyers poured over, well that sucked. As soon as it was over and our press photos were made with the Mayor, both Senators and a dozen or so Congressmen, we had another press conference and here, fortunately, Annie answered all the non technical questions she could, I did the personal ones, and the crew took care of the ones about the mission. The only one I had trouble with was when one of the gossip magazines asked if there was some one special in my life. Here I was, the most famous astronaut since Armstrong and I was not only not married, but not even seeing anyone. Rick saved me though by cracking "Mark's only love is botany. Specifically, potatoes."

Then it was off to the airport, to the same G1050 and a quick flight to DC where we toured the White House, met the President, and a bunch of other Congressmen and Senators, as well as cabinet members, all of which got photos with both myself and the crew in total. The President made a proclamation declaring it to be Ares III Day (I had NASA insist it not be "Mark Watney Day") and we got copies of the executive order, and all were on camera behind the President as he sat at the Resolute Desk signing it. Just after dark we flew to Chicago where the city had another parade the next morning welcoming home their favorite son since Ernie Banks and there Mom and Dad sat on the back of the convertible with me. It was freezing. There was another reception with the Mayor and the congress people that were from Illinois and the surrounding areas, again with mom and dad.

My parents and I got some alone time and I reintroduced them to the crew, who they had met briefly at the Florida reception and before the launch. Mom was finally able to get out how grateful she was that they had saved her son as tears filled her, and everyone else's eyes. Commander Lewis answered as she was better at emotional situations than any of us were and could keep it together while the rest of us, myself in particular, were too choked up to talk.

Next it was to the West Coast where we checked in with Boeing, which had built most of the Hermes, SpaceX, who had assembled it, the JPL that designed it, and over a couple days the cities of Los Angles and San Francisco. After a couple weeks of press conferences, parades, meetings with dignitaries, five morning talk shows and a dozen or so day and night time ones, plus a four day round trip to China to thank the CNSA and the people of China, we finally got back to Houston where we all lived. We had tons of mail to sort through, but NASA put people on that so we just signed letters and pictures. NASA would have done that for us too but I wanted to give the fans a legitimate experience so I signed until my hand cramped for the next several weeks, usually about an hour or two a day. We had a lot of requests for visits to schools and factories and we tried to schedule some of those. I took to randomly calling the elementary and high schools we couldn't get to immediately that had asked for me to visit and asking to speak to the teacher that had sent the letter. Most were dumbfounded as I gave a canned speech to their classes over speaker phone and that was quite a bit of fun.

NASA had stored all our vehicles and before we left we made arrangements to either pay bills via electronic draft or those of us which had family, well they took care of it. I had bought a new Vette just before leaving so I would have something cool to drive home when I got back, but even though it had less than a thousand miles on it, it was now four years old. On the plus side it was paid for and NASA filled the tank for me and stored it in a hanger with other personal effects left behind.

We had one final meeting with the crew on the Friday of our return, and then we all had the weekend off before we were to resume out duties. Of course we all had nearly five years of vacation built up so everyone except me took off to spend time with their loved ones. I would probably get scheduled to do more talk shows and press interviews. Yay.

I got to my house about five in the evening to find a welcome home banner the neighbors had strung up and a back yard cook out going on. Most of my neighbors were NASA folks and it was great to just sit in the sun, drink a beer, and eat a burger and corn chips with friends. I kicked off after a couple hours just so I could sleep in my own bed.

Since we got to within a few light minutes of Earth I had been able to clean up my email, but I checked it on my brand new four year old and now obsolete computer. It took a few minutes to sort through, but I remember I wanted to see if there was an all night, or at least late night, pizza place nearby and it turned out there were. I finally got back to my own bed, and slept as never before.

Until the alarm I set woke me up seven hours later.

It was right at three a.m. when I arrived. The scent of the pizza first got her attention.

"Did you order pizza Miss?" I asked from behind her. She was pretty much the only person in the room.

"Uh, no, check the break room, its down the hall to the right..."

"Mindy? Mindy Park, do you know her?" I asked.

"That's me... wait, how did you get in here? This is a secure facility." She asked as she finally turned and saw me.

"Oh... ohhhhh!" She said with surprise.

"I have a gate pass." I smiled. "Didn't I promise you dinner?"

"Uh... no, Mr Watney I, no, you didn't. But I'm glad your brought it, I'm starved."

"Oh, that's right. We promised we would talk when I got back. I'm back. And I'm Mark, not Mr, Watney. Can you take a break?" I smiled, just hoping she could.

"Sure, I'm just cataloging your stops on the way to Ares IV and mapping them so Geological Sciences can catalog your samples. I've already done it three or four times for them. If we get them, the samples I mean, well, when we get them. Too much research to just abandon I'm talking too much about stuff you already know. Sorry, I'm a ditz. Lets, uh, lets go to the break room." She grinned. Her smile lit up the room.

Satcom was very casual, especially late at night, and Mindy was wearing sweats and a tee. She looked just damned adorkable. I was smitten.

Our conversation from weeks before continued like it had never stopped. She knew all about me, so I pressed her on her background, likes, dislikes that sort of thing and I just loved to hear her talk.

"So you didn't tell me everything." I finally said as the last slice was gone and we were both down to less than half of a Mountain Dew. I was glad she liked my favorite soda. The people of Johnson City, Tennessee have forever improved the quality of scientific research and study with their sublime blend of sugar, caffeine and flavored fizzy water.

"No, I mean, what else do you want to know? I'm single, no kids, never close to getting married. I mean, what do you want to know?"

"Uh, that's good. Especially the 'single' part" I smiled as she blushed. "I guess that came out wrong, I was never good at this sort of thing, you know. I'm a nerd botanist. I'm basically shy with girls, especially pretty ones, and I'm a bit out of practice too, like, you know, four or five years out of practice, but uh, what I meant was you told me you worked in Satcom. You didn't tell me you saved my life."

"Oh, I mean... well someone would have noticed I just... wait... you think I'm pretty?"

"Duh. Yes, you're... yes you're pretty. Of course, but you know that. And yeah, someone would of I'm sure, but you are the one that did. From what Annie and Teddy told me you saw two frames of video in the middle of the night and figured it out. Then worked crazy hours to guide me home. I can never repay you. Thanks."

"You're... you're welcome." She whispered as she looked away. "Hey! I need to get back to work, can we continue this later?"

"Uh, sure. I'd like that. Can I call you?"

"Sure, lets swap numbers."

"I don't know mine, I mean, I haven't used it in a long, long time."

"Gimme your phone."

I unlocked it and gave it to her. A moment later she handed it back.

"You just sent me a text. I'll reply. Save my number. And just so you will know, I will show it to every girl on the morning shift and brag about dinner with Mark Watney." She giggled. "Now, save my number, I have to go catalog dirt stops."

"Sure I can't help?"

"Can you remember what the dirt was like every where you stopped?"

"No, not really. It's sort of grayish red."

"Better wait until they bring the samples back then."

Then she stood and surprised me by kissing me on the cheek. I was too startled to turn my face towards her and kiss her back. Life was good.

As I got to my car to drive home my phone vibrated. I checked the message to see the reply.

"Sure, that sounds great Mark, I'm looking forward to it."

Confused, I scrolled up to see the message she had sent herself from my phone.

"Mindy, I am totally into you. Lets do dinner tonight. You pick. Please say yes!"

Well, she wasn't wrong. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mindy had just had a laugh with Rachel, her daytime counterpart and turned to walk to the exit so she could go home when she heard the voice.

"Excuse me, Miss Park?"

"Yes, have we met?" Mindy asked the woman that had greeted her.

"No, I don't think so, I'm Dr Shields, the psychologist assigned to Ares III, I was wondering if we could talk for a minute.

"Uh, sure"

"Great! My office is just down this way." Irene Shields said as she led Mindy towards it. It was not really close, although it was more or less in the same complex, but Shields knew that once someone is instructed to follow and commits to doing so they can be led anywhere.

"Come in, make yourself comfortable" Shields said as she took a seat in front of the desk, leaving only a small couch near the door or her office chair behind the desk to sit in. Shields knew Park would take the couch rather than assume she could sit behind someone else's desk.

"So, this is delicate. May I ask that you keep this conversation between us?"

"Uh, sure, what can I"

"Mindy, may I call you Mindy?"

"Sure. Uh"

"Then please call me Irene. Mindy, there are a lot of people concerned about Mark Watney's mental health these days at NASA. He is our greatest PR asset and a great representative for the Ares programs. In these days of budget cuts and tight money we need all the help and positive PR we can get. So we are discretely keeping an eye on Mark. Nothing sinister I assure you, Mark is my patient, my loyalty is to him and his health, not NASA. I know you had dinner in the break room last night, I got alerted when he used his pass card and I had the security cameras monitored in case, well, there was a problem. Somnambulism or similar thing. I know from Teddy and Annie you two met at Canaveral, I called them before we spoke. How did it go?"

"Oh, well, good. Mark is a really sweet guy. Cute too!" Mindy grinned in an attempt to hide her intimidation of anyone that was on a first name basis with the director of NASA and its main spokesperson and who could apparently call them in the wee hours of the morning without fear of getting fired.

"I know, right?" Irene laughed.

"Here's the thing I wanted to talk to you about. Mark is as well balanced as they come, but he's been through a psychological minefield. Do you know anything about separation anxiety, or abandonment/isolation disorders?"

"Not a lot, but Mark seems really normal."

"Oh he is normal! No doubt about it! Normal people can go through terrible ordeals though. Mark has. If you are thinking of a relationship with Mark, and I think you are, who wouldn't be if they were you? Well... I wanted to talk to you and make you an ally of sorts. Its not going to be a drama free ride, relationships never are, but Mark may have eccentricities that others might not. People who have gone through just a bit of what he experienced can feel isolated and want to be left alone when in a crowd."

"Like Mark was at the reception?"

"Yes, exactly. That was my first red flag. Another manifestation can be grabbing onto others in a relationship quickly, I mean, falling for them quickly. If Mark's text to you last night is any indication then..."

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Its a NASA phone. When you join you accept that your messages might be monitored. People here know all manner of secret information that we don't want other governments to have, you know the rules on what can and can't be discussed over non-secure lines. Information Security monitors when they think there might be a risk. The waiver was part of your new employee package if you recall. We've been tracking Mark's since he got back, at least until he is familiar with the rules again. He might as well have not had a phone until last night, he called no one. Literally, no one. You are the first person he has called or texted in three weeks in fact, so I was alerted immediately."

"Uh... no, no I'm not. Not the first person he's texted I mean. He asked me to dinner, I said yes. We were going to swap numbers but he didn't know his anymore, he had not used it in four or five years, so I took his phone, sent that text, and then later replied to it so we could save numbers... .it was a joke, that's what Rachel, the girl I was just talking and cutting up with, were laughing about. No, he didn't send it. I wish! And honestly, I got the impression he didn't remember how to use his phone other than unlocking it."

"Oh! Well, that... that means I probably should have waited to talk to you about this. I am so sorry!"

"No, no worries. Its creepy though, I know not to send personal texts via our work phones now! That is so embarrassing!"

"Oh it is not, its cute. Look, I'm not trying to discourage you. Mark could really use a friend like you right now, and he does seem quite attracted to you. If I had any advice for you it would be go for it. But can we swap numbers? So far Mark hasn't really had major problems, but we have kept him too busy and whenever the pressure was really on he had either Commander Lewis, Teddy, Vincent or Annie to step in. He's taking his training wheels off now. Boredom is going to be his biggest enemy as that is when he will have time to think about and relive what he has been through. You might have to catch him when he falls a few times. But you're right, he is a great guy. And he's worth it. If you don't think you're up to it though, well, you are. If you want to be. And I'll never be far away. I am sorry for having to broach the subject this way, will you forgive me?"

"Oh, no worries. I'm glad people are looking out for Mark. You know, when I was a little girl I wanted to meet a real hero, you know, uh, be the girl of a hero. Then a boyfriend in high school made me realize instead that I wanted to be a hero so I studied hard and got rid of that foolishness, you know, boys, dating. Mark makes me feel like that little girl again. I'm not sure that's a good thing, but I've already decided to see how it plays out. And all relationships are bumpy. The only guy I really dated in college, the one I thought I would marry, got busted making MDMA in the chem lab. He's been in and out of jail ever since. If NASA knew that I probably would have never gotten the clearance to work here."

"Oh, with the background checks we went through I'm sure they know it Mindy, they just don't care. You're the best in the world at what you do whether you know it or not. And you are a hero. You saved a man's life. Don't sell yourself short."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I had a whole weekend off and no plans, except maybe dinner with Mindy, if she didn't back out. I sort of expected her to as that was the luck I had with girls. It was still nice seeing her even if it was at work and I had to wake up in the middle of the night.

Since I was nOt expected anywhere, I didn't set an alarm, but the phone woke me anyway. I didn't recognize the number but it was local so I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, are we still on for dinner?" I heard Mindy say.

"Uh yeah, yes! Absolutely! What time is it? I asked, thinking I must have slept all day. I looked at the clock on my phone and it said a few minutes after ten am. I was confused.

"Its about dinner time for me, ten am. Can you let me in?"

"You're here?"

"Right outside."

"Uh, yeah, give me a second." I pulled on some jeans and a tee and rushed to the door. Mindy was there, and she had changed from what she wore at work to jeans and a Ramones shirt. She likes the Ramones? I'm in love!

"Hey! How did you know where I live?" I said as I hugged her, before realizing that might not be appropriate. But I was saved by her hugging me back.

"Hey yourself. As to where you live, I have the full uncensored staff directory in Satcom so I call anyone I want about rovers being moved. Even in the middle of the night. Well, I don't really, but with a call I can get it. And I figure if you can drop in unexpectedly so can I. Did I wake you?" She smiled.

"Yes, but I needed to wake up anyway. Please, come in!"

"I brought dinner" she announced and held up a fast food back with sausage biscuits and prefab greasy hash browns. Ambrosia! My brain started working enough to orient me in time and I realized something. First greasy hash browns are made out of potatoes. So, no. And second...

"Oh, you're night shift. I guess it is dinner time for you. So what are you doing today?" I asked as I led Mindy into my home to the living room where we sat and ate at the coffee table. Fortunately I had cleaned it before I left for Mars and even at my most slovenly I could not mess it up too bad in one night.

"Oh, I should probably go home and get some sleep. I'm off all weekend and I like to spend some time awake during the day on my Saturdays. I might stream a movie first."

"Nice, I haven't seen a movie made in the last five years or so. I have no idea what I'm going to do with myself. I've got a weekend off for the first time in six years and no notion what I feel like doing. I found out I'm going to the UK in a couple weeks when the crew gets back to get knighted apparently, but until then I will probably just try to figure out what NASA wants me to do at the shop."

"Really? That's neat! So you will be Sir Watney?"

"Just in the UK, foreign titles are not... well it would just be weird and maybe unconstitutional. Still, Prince Harry is going to whack us all with a sword. That's something to tell the grand kids I guess."

"I've always wanted to go to London. Maybe someday."

"Well, we're flying in a NASA Gulfstream, come along, I'll get Teddy to approve it."

"Oh they would never let me..."

"Can I tell you something Mindy? I've noticed they are so worried about me going nuts and shouting things like 'hey assholes you left me on Mars' they pretty much approve everything I ask for, as long as its legal, within reason and doesn't trouble or cost them much."

"Huh. Well, I don't really know you that well yet Mark, but I, uh, I mean, uh I want to know you better. We'll see, okay?"

"Sure. I.. I'm sorry. I'm probably too forward. Its just... I don't know how to act with people anymore, I'm a nervous wreck thinking I will screw something up. Like just now, I wanted to say 'fuck something up' but I didn't want to offend you."

"Ha! You know why? That's not because of Mars, that's because you're a nerd. Like me! So lets be socially awkward together, just see how it goes okay? You're not going to offend me." She giggled.

"K' then, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you... uh, are you feeling this thing too?"

"You mean the strong attraction I have for you and hope you have for me? That thing?"

"Yes. That thing."

"Yes. Very much so. I like that thing." And then she kissed me. And it was great!

She agreed that we would stream something at my place before she went home, which was good as the Internet provider had upgraded all my gear while I was in China and I had no idea how any of it operated. Fortunately Mindy knew so I didn't have to call Beth to walk me through it. I'm a botanist and mechanical engineer, not Larry the Cable Guy.

She found a romcom from the nineties or naughts with Hugh Grant and Julia Roberts, I had never heard of either of them but Mindy thought the film was a classic and that they were two of the greatest unheralded actors of the century, now forgotten by the public. I went to check if I had anything other than water to drink and found a fridge packed full, with a note from Commander Lewis and Beth that they assumed I would forget to shop if they didn't do it for me. I had to remember to thank them, I truly had forgotten that I would need to go by the grocery. Fortunately my commander and crew mate knew my favorite soda and supplied plenty of it. I had to rinse dust out of my glasses, and the ice in the trays was suspect, but the soda was cold anyway so we just did without ice.

I returned to find Mindy sitting in the middle of the couch her feet under her. I sat beside her as she took her drink with one hand and hit play on the remote with the other. Then she set both down, pulled a quilt my mother had given me from the back of the couch over her as I had the air cranked up to the "meat locker" setting, well she pulled it over us really, leaned her head on my shoulder, and within minutes was asleep.

After a half hour of not caring about the movie I picked Mindy up, took her to bed and pulled the comforter over her. Then I slept beside her and hoped the phone didn't wake us. She never woke once.

"Hey" I heard Mindy say as I woke. She was sitting up beside me and a glance at the clock told me it was six at night.

"Hey yourself. You were tired."

"I guess so, uh... did we uh"

"Did we what?" I whispered, as it dawned on me what she was asking, "oh no, you were asleep. Why? Do you think I would be so bad you wouldn't have remembered it?"

"No no, I just,,, well I don't wake up in guy's beds very often. Or ever, well, at least in a long time. Like, back in college. If we had, well that would have been really quick for me."

"No, you were a perfect gentle uh, lady. I'm in no hurry anyway." I replied.

"You're the gentleman Sir Watney." She grinned. "I'm sorry, the TV woke me. Why didn't you turn it off?"

"Uh, I didn't know how." I replied sheepishly.

"Geez its the red button that says 'power'. My boyfriend is an idiot for an engineer."

"Well I'm a mechanical not an elec... wait, boyfriend?"

"Oh, uh. I mean... If you want to be. I'm sorry I"

"Nope, its official now. You can't take it back. Its a law I think." I smiled.

"Well, I mean, if you want to be. I would like to see where this goes. If you want to I"

"Me too." I said as I kissed her, and she returned it.

Life was good, and getting better. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So, lets grab dinner" Mark said as he and Mindy cuddled in his bed.

Mindy could not believe that she had let herself fall asleep and apparently get carried without waking to Mark's bed. Sure, nothing happened, but she just wasn't like that. Well, she reasoned, now she was.

"Sure, I guess, I mean, that would be good." She smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all, I... I'm really happy! I just can't believe we slept all day... I mean, you know, together. I... I'm not, uh.. I must have been really tired."

"You're not that kind of girl?"

"No, I'm not... I mean, uh, I'm not a prude or anything, but, well, I'm not a 'go to bed on the first date girl' either."

"Oh, well see, last night was our first date, well really Canaveral was our first, last night was our second. This morning was our third." Mark laughed.

"You know what I mean!" She smiled.

"Hey, I just like being around you. You make me happy. You're an interesting, gregarious and beautiful person. I like you. Do we have to dissect it beyond that?"

"No. We don't. I'm sorry. It's just by puritanical upbringing I guess. You're my boyfriend. No take backs! But... uh, I guess I should be open about how I feel. Mark, if you're looking for a quick lay with no strings, I.. I could do that for you, but its not really me.. I mean"

"Its not me either, not, I mean, I'd like to see where this goes too, okay?"

"Okay, I thought, I figured that is how you felt, but I guess I had to say it to be sure. Thanks. Now, I need to go by my apartment and freshen up if we are going to dinner. Why don't you pick me up in an hour or so. Do you need me to show you how to use the GPS on your phone?" Mindy laughed.

"No, but you can put in the address for me." Mark replied sheepishly.

Mindy barely had time to get to her apartment, dive through a shower and put on clean, unslept in clothes before Mark rang her doorbell. During that time she put a lot of thought into where she hoped this relationship would go, but she was an idiot at relationships. Mark seemed sincere, and really the sort of person she had wanted to be in her life, if she wanted anyone. She still wasn't sure if she wanted anyone at all, but he was just so... He was so something. And she wasn't that big of an idiot at relationships.

"Has it been an hour?" She asked as she opened the door, still scrunching her hair dry with a towel.

"Not quite. I got bored." Mark replied.

"Well, we can't have that. Hang on, I just have to grab my purse."

Mindy was back in a moment with an oversized bag, locked her door, gave Mark a short kiss hello, and they went to his car.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Do you like Creole?"

"Sure, that sounds good. Are you into Louisiana food?"

"Don't know, I can't remember every having it, but from what I understand they don't have potatoes, so I thought we could try Brandon's."

"Brandon's? Don't they require reservations?"

"Yeah, but I called and told them you were the woman that saved Mark Watney's life and they said they would work us in."

"Why didn't you just say you were Mark Watney?"

"Uh, trying to be low key. I hate to throw my name around like that." He grinned.

"Oh, so you throw mine around instead?"

"Yep."

"And it worked?"

"Apparently. They're holding a table for us."

Mark had actually called Annie and asked for suggestions. It was she who had gotten the reservation, but telling Mindy it was her name that got it seemed like a nice ego booster. He would tell her if pressed on it, but she never asked. She also never for a minute believed that a guy calling claiming to be the girl who saved Mark Watney would get a table anywhere.

The drive over was nothing but laughter and conversation, and when they arrived a valet parked the car while the maitre de showed them to their table. Mindy realized they were holding hands but couldn't remember when they started as it felt so natural and normal. The lobby was crowded with people, including a few local celebrities, waiting for tables but Mindy and Mark were led right in to their confounded stares.

Dinner was wonderful, but slowed by their constant conversation, and after they were finished they sat and talked over coffee for at least another hour. It was clear early on that the wait staff recognized Mark from all the photos in the media but they were respectful and kept their distance. One waitress quietly asked for his autograph for her daughter which Mark was happy to provide. She whispered that her child's class was doing a school project on the Ares III and Tabitha, her daughter, was his "biggest fan." Mark asked what school she went to and Mindy just knew he would be dropping by one day soon to say hi.

"I hate the night has to end, I've had a great time." Mark said as they waited for the valet to bring the vette.

"It doesn't have to, we slept all day. Why don't we do something? Its only about nine thirty."

"Uh, what do people do? I've been gone for a bit... I mean, we could go clubbing but I should warn you I can't dance. And I don't bowl. It's too dark to golf. And I suck at golf. The museums are probably closed and" Mark laughed until Mindy interrupted.

"Well ask yourself, what would John Glenn do?"

"Uh, he would probably drive you home, shake your hand and apologize to your mother for having you out after dark."

"Hmmm, well, I don't live with my mother, her and dad are in Denver, so probably not the best example. What about the rest of the Mercury 7?"

"They would throw you on the hood of the 'vette, make passionate love to you, then go drink bourbon."

"Well, that's a bit extreme. Why don't we go to your place and finish the movie instead? Maybe get a bottle of wine?"

"I like the way you think Mindy Park."

"Hey, don't get any ideas mister! I'm a nice girl" she giggled, put her arms around his neck and then kissed him.

It was that kiss, taken with a cell camera on the low down by an opportunistic bystander a few yards away, that ended up in the gossip page of the Houston newspaper the next day, and thus onto the morning news shows. By Monday it had made it to the tabloids where editors tried to decide who to smear, Mark, or Mindy.

That evening was spent in blissful ignorance however. Mindy and Mark cuddled on the couch and the wine ran out about half way through it. Mindy watched the film for perhaps the thirtieth time, while Mark watched Mindy.

"I guess I should give you a lift home" Mark said as the credits ran.

"I thought I would stay the night... I mean, if you want me to." Mindy replied. "I brought a change of clothes and a tooth brush." She continued with a grin.

"Uh"

Despite Watney's inability to form coherent sentences, it was a wonderful night.

About the time they fell asleep, Annie Montrose was called by a friendly reporter, and she in turn woke Teddy with an after midnight call.

"Director, your wish came true. Mark has found a way to stay in the news. If we handle it right." She then explained what the reporter had told her.

"We'll need to shape it so the people still love him, but this will give whole new legs for at least a week or two, at least until the hearings. Maybe longer. Sure. Say, eleven? But lets not call Mark until morning. I don't want him too testy when we go over it. We should get Mindy in too. Oh, I didn't tell you that? Yes. Mindy. Our Mindy. I know. Could not be better. Cute couple indeed!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Watney was really getting tired of being awakened by his phone, especially after the late night he and Mindy had shared. She was still asleep beside him and looked just as adorable as when they had first met. No, even more so.

"Watney" Mark said quietly, trying not to wake Mindy, whose phone was also vibrating on the other night stand.

"Hi Mark, hope I didn't call too early. This is Teddy Sanders, could you come by my office at eleven?"

"Sure, on Monday?"

"No Mark, today. We have a situation we need to look at. Won't take long."

"Uh sure. I can be there" Mark said, looking at the clock and seeing that he had an hour and half. Just then Mindy reached for her phone and answered it.

"Hi Mom!" She said.

"And Mark," Teddy continued, "bring Mindy Park with you, this affects her as well."

"Uh, if I can reach her." Mark replied wondering how he knew about Mindy, just as Mindy nearly shouted "What?"

"She's right beside you Mark. From the sound of it her mother watches the morning news as well. See you at eleven."

"No, we are, he's a great guy, you're going to... of course. Oh I would love that, I think I can get up in a week or... oh wait, Mark is going to England to get whacked with a sword. Huh? No, they are knighting him and the crew. Okay, well, you guys could come down here, I know he would love... no mom, he really is a great guy. Total gentleman. Okay, love you too!" Mindy said as she ended the call.

Mark and Mindy looked at each other for a moment before they both asked.

"What the fuck?"

"Uh, apparently some papparazzi took our picture last night and now the world is wondering why the universe's most eligible bachelor has a girl friend. Especially the girlfriend's mother and father. Its in today's Houston paper and all the news shows have picked it up. What was your call about?" Mindy asked.

"Teddy wants to meet with us at eleven. Today, this morning. Probably about us. I swear they try to micro manage every moment of my life, but not us. I draw the line there."

"Us? How does he know about... oh. Morning news. You know it terrifies me that you guys are on a first name basis. You know that don't you? I've been in meetings off and on with them for almost three years and they are still Director Sanders and Dr Kapoor to me. I'm sure it's not that bad, they probably just want to see how you are doing and give us advice on handling the press. That's no where near as bad as my call."

"What's so bad about your call?"

"My mom and dad want to meet my boyfriend."

"Oh. Well that..."

"You only thought you had people that wanted to micro manage your life Mark. You're going to meet my folks. Be afraid. Be very afraid." She laughed. "Now, I get the shower first because I'm a girl."

Mindy hopped out of bed, not bothering to cover herself and Mark could only stare. Of course he had another bath anyway so there was no point in arguing with Mindy about who went first.

The drive to the Houston Space Center was nervous until Mark started giggling uncontrollably at a red light.

"What's funny darling?" Mindy asked.

"Universe's most eligible bachelor. That's what you called me, its just... its just funny I guess, to me anyway. Botanist, engineer, mega nerd and universe's most eligible" He snickered.

"Uh, you don't know about that?"

"Know about what?"

Uh, right before you reached Ares IV, after you cleared the storm, People ran a story on you, well you know how they have the 'Most Beautiful' issue? It was in that. They declared you to be the most eligible bachelor in the universe."

"That's messed up."

"Hmmm, well, I'm kind of proud to be dating the most eligible bachelor in the universe. So you are just going to have to keep that title for a while Sir Watney!" Mindy laughed as she leaned across the console and kissed his cheek.

They arrived and went straight to the director's office where they found Teddy, Vincent, Annie and Irene.

"So Mark, Mindy, congratulations, I think you make a fine couple" Teddy said with Vincent and Annie nodding agreement.

"Uh.. thanks?"

"Oh, don't worry, we're not trying to control your life. We are all really happy for the both of you." Teddy continued.

"Mark, you know you are our most valuable PR asset right now, your approval rating is off the chart, people like you, believe you and will listen to you. We haven't had anyone like you since Mercury or Apollo, and after a few weeks the public lost interest and moved on even with them. You've been the story for two years now, America loves you. We need you. We, well all of us, are really glad you have reintegrated into your life on earth so well this far. Frankly, after reading your logs there were some concerns" Irene said.

"If you are talking about the 'you left me on Mars' thing, that was a joke, come on!"

"Oh, everyone at NASA, especially the ones that know you, know that. But Mom and Dad taxpayer in Duluth, Minnesota don't. Its no big deal, just one of those things we work through." Vincent added.

"Here's the thing Mark, Mindy, and I hope I can be frank with you. How your relationship is released to the press will mold your, and by extention NASA's image. You will be seen as either a philandering lothario, or a nice guy who found a great girl. We need to get ahead of it. Now we could just do a press release but"

"Wait. Sorry. Stop. NASA is not going to manage our relationship, end of story. Forget it."

"And we don't want to. We want to help you cope with your celebrity status Mark, your relationship is completely your business. No one else's." Teddy replied.

"Right. Exactly." Annie continued. "Now, as I see it you have three choices. Ignore the press and let them think whatever they want and let them shape public perception of you however they want to. Which will be sleazy because that is what sells papers and fills air time. Do the press release, or even a press conference which will only create more questions in their minds than they answer as it will seem staged and phony, because it would be. Or, and this is the one we are having a hard time with conceptually, do something in between. Nonchalant but open so it doesn't look like you're hiding something."

"What could we possibly be hiding?" Mark asked, exasperated.

"That I'm a gold digging slut out to snare the most eligible bachelor in the universe, or that you are some slimy astronaut looking for a quick piece of tail." Mindy said.

Her comment hung in the air for a minute before Annie spoke again.

"I wouldn't have worded it that way but yes, that's about the sum of it."

"So ideas people. Help Mark and Mindy out." Teddy commanded with the apparent authority of Zeus.

"Uh, you know the older crowd are going to think 'Mork and Mindy' when they hear that, right?" Vincent chuckled, breaking the tension in the room.

"I truly had not considered that." Teddy laughed. It was clear only he and Vincent were old enough to know what they were laughing about, but thanks to a lengthy era of forced research into 70's TV Mark knew.

"Okay, so if you go the middle ground, and I think that best, how would it work?" Irene asked.

"Well we could do a ride along with a reporter or two that are friendly to us, Mark doing something he would be doing anyway, let them ask their questions and Mark make it clear its none of the public's business but that since they have nothing to hide, yes they are a couple. Beyond that, give whatever details you are both comfortable with. But it would have to be fast, the check out line tabloids will run with the photo on Tuesday. By this time next week they will have their story whether it is accurate or not. What is Mark's schedule for Monday?" Annie asked.

"He doesn't have one. Go to his office and re-acclimate. Well, acclimate since you didn't have an office before you left Mark. We're putting you in press and legislative relations for the moment, but I think in a few days we will have you on a planning project. That's the idea anyway. Glad hand congress while helping us figure out how to get Ares V there and back without the problems Ares III had." Vincent answered.

"What about Ares IV?" Mark asked.

"There is no Ares IV, well, to be more accurate, the Ares III return to Mars was Ares IV. Ares IV had to be moved back now so it is using the launch and return windows that Ares V would have used. Still the same landing site though so we can retrieve your work. We hope to add Ares VIII while support is high, and press for a bunch of other stuff we're interested in."

"Oh. Uh back to the press for a second, what if I did a surprise visit to a school, think you could get a reporter in the morning for that? And can we find out what time a girl named Tabitha Swanson has science in the seventh grade at Obama Middle School? Do you have some kind of set up for middle school science classes in the education extention department we can use?"

"Mark! That's a great idea! You can casually talk to the reporters afterwards, or even on the drive over. Perfect!" Annie said.

"Good, lets put that together. But guys, after this, no more questions about Mindy. Tell all those vultures to leave her alone. Okay?"

"The best way to do that is make your relationship a non story. Go live your lives and have fun, be happy." Teddy said.

"Oh, and one other thing, add Mindy to the London trip. I'm tired of being the only guy without a date at events."

"Mark!" Mindy exclaimed.

"We can do that." Teddy replied. "Mindy, you'll have to meet with some people from the Secretary of State's protocol office. You too Mark, but it will be like when you went to China. Its required when meeting foreign heads of state, or in this case, royalty."

"No problem."

"Mark, I never said I would go!" Mindy replied.

"Uh... oh. You want to go to London for a few days Mindy?" Mark asked.

"Geez. Okay, sure. But you have to meet my parents first. God they are going to explode."

"Well, after tomorrow my schedule is clear for the week, lets go to Denver. I lived through Mars, I can live through Colorado."

"I have to work Mark!"

"Vincent, call Satcom and clear Miss Park's schedule for the week. And have transport get a plane ready for Denver tomorrow afternoon. Your parents live in Denver Miss Park?" Teddy asked.

Mindy was almost too shocked at the turn of events and the casual way Teddy ordered up a private aircraft for the couple to answer.

"Uh, yes, Denver."

"That's a creepy airport. Did you ever notice its laid out like a swastika? And what is with all the art work?" Vincent asked to no one in particular.

"Annie, see if you can find some PR work for Mark to do while he is there so we can rationalize the trip. Not much, he deserves time off more than anyone." Teddy said.

"I'll see what I can find. Maybe an autograph session or something else at a school. We'll make it work."

"I can't believe you're meeting my parents. Geez. I was having a relaxing weekend until now."

"Oh like I said, I lived through Mars, I can live through Colorado. And no problem with a school visit or something. Hey, any chance of finding a way to film the Watney Report segment there? I am supposed to do that this week."

"I'll see what I can line up, but Director Sanders is right, you need your time off if only to rest up for Europe."

"I wouldn't be so sure about surviving. I'm dad's only daughter and you're the first guy I've brought home. Certainly the first one I was on the Today Show with. Mars might be preferable." Mindy grinned.

"Thanks for coming in guys. I hate we had to have this talk but I suppose its the nature of things these days. Now get out of here before you put me into a diabetic coma." Teddy smiled.

After Mindy and Mark left the room, Teddy glanced at Annie, who knowing what his question would be answered.

"Perfect. Its perfect. I'll go make the calls."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

There were thankfully no reporters around when they left, probably because it was Sunday morning. Mindy and Mark walked to his car and they had no sooner left the NASA compound than his phone rang through the bluetooth in the car.

Mindy knew how to answer it thankfully.

"Hello, this is Mark."

"WATNEY!" Beth Johansson's voice rang out, "When were you going to tell us? I thought we were crew!"

"Hey Beth, uh, you're on the speaker phone in my car. Say hi to Mindy."

"Hi Mindy! We can't wait to meet you! Mark, come by the house this afternoon, we're having a get together, just crew and fam, be here about two or so. Mindy! You have the nicest guy ever!"

"Oh, hi." Mindy said, before whispering to Mark "Beth?"

"Johannson. Sysop."

"Ohhhhhh.. Hi Beth, its nice to meet you too! I work in Satcom, we've probably talked before but, well you were a zillion miles away at the time."

"You too Mindy, I can't wait to meet you in person and give you the dirt on Mark. Mark, you remember where I live?"

"Uh yeah, will Chris, Vogel, Rick and Commander Lewis be there?"

"I think Alex is in Germany until tonight sometime, and Commander Lewis is vacationing with her husband down on the coast, but yeah, every one else. You know she wants us to call her 'Missy' now, right? We will invite them of course, but I don't know if..."

"No way I am calling the commander 'Missy.' Hey!" Mark interrupted, "Thanks for stocking the fridge. When did you guys do that?"

"Well the commander had her hubby, you remember Bob? Well he picked everything up and we used NASA's spare key, the one you gave them before we left. Commander Lewis picked everyone's up for them. It was the day we got back from China. Talk about grumpy! I guess they were tired but... anyway, we swung by and opened the door for Bob then went to the briefing."

"Well it was really nice of you, all of you, thanks a lot."

"I'm with you on 'Missy,' she will always be 'commander' to me to. As to the groceries, no worries, it will be Mindy's job to make sure you don't starve now. You up for it Mindy? Seriously, without someone looking out for Mark he would eat the same thing over and over again every day for months. Remember, if you shop for him he really loves potatoes for some reason."

Mark could only roll his eyes. After the call ended he explained he was perfectly capable of feeding himself, but that on the flight back he mentioned he would need to restock and no one else was worried about it as they all had spouses or in Beth's case friends that would for them so they wouldn't be hassled by reporters at the grocery store.

"Really, I fed myself for almost a year and half with no help at all." He laughed.

"Oh, I knew she was teasing. You know though, from the correspondence I saw I do think Commander Lewis thinks she needs to mother you, and, uh, Beth feels like your big sister or something. I'm kind of nervous about meeting your crew, honestly. I think since they got you back they feel really protective."

"They are, and I am of them. Working and living together that long creates a bond, ya know? So what are we going to do today?"

"Well, other than your crew gathering, pack for Denver I guess if we are leaving tomorrow afternoon. Uh Mark, I need to be at my apartment to do that." She said as Mark pulled in his driveway.

"Oh. I didn't think of that. Well, we can do that after Beth's thing. We should probably talk though about what I can and can't say to the press."

"About?"

"You, us. I mean, I... I don't think I should give any information that could let the press hassle you, but" Mark said as he opened the door.

"Oh, just give them my name then, tell them I work in Satcom, you can tell them the photo story if you like, everyone knows it but they don't know it was me... lets see, maybe that we talked back and forth for the last couple years but you didn't know it? That might be good and make them understand I'm not some, you know, groupie."

"I don't think astronauts have groupies."

"Well, the most eligible bachelor in the universe probably does, and he would know it if he ever did anything to meet them. Too late though. My boyfriend, no take backs. Oh, and you can tell them that we just started seeing each other but that you are completely in love with me and want to dedicate your life to my happiness and well being. That will make mom and dad happy when they hear it." Mindy giggled. "Hey, do you have a jacket? Or better yet a more casual coat than the one NASA had you wearing in New York and Chicago?"

"Uh, I guess. Right now I'm still wearing my NASA wardrobe. I lost so much weight nothing I had in my closet really fit, why? Are you cold?"

"No, but its January, and Denver can be freezing... well, lets face it. Denver is freezing, and long black formal coat, well, its going to stand out. Oh! Could you excuse me while I call mom and let her know we're coming?"

"Sure." While Mindy called Mark started on lunch. He had not cooked in several years, at least not anything that wasn't rehydrated and microwaved, but his glazed chicken and rice wasn't terrible. Mindy declared it to be really good. At least she didn't throw up. While cooking Mark overheard one side of their conversation.

"Hey! Guess what! Mark and I are flying up tomorrow afternoon. I know, I can't wait for you to meet him. No, he really is, that's his real personality, nothing fake about it at all. Right, totally down to earth, no celebrity mentality at all. Oh yeah I saw that one, no I didn't really know him then, well, we had not met, we had talked back and forth by text since they rigged the Rover to communicate, and then later on his way back... no, I'm sure dad will love him too. Are they? That's awesome, no I'm sure he would love to meet them too. No, I think he's great with kids, on our first date he signed an autograph for one, he's doing a school visit tomorrow before we fly up. I know, I can't wait. Sure, when I find out what time I will call. Love ya! Bye!"

"Is your mom excited?"

"Oh my gosh, yes. You might be meeting my brother and his wife too, and their kids. The other brother can't make it, he is in school right now. You won't believe this but after they saw the news this morning her and dad got online and watched a bunch of your press conferences on video to check you out. Before I guess they were following the story, but because I worked there. Mom wanted to know if you were really that nice, she loved the first day on Hermes one where you thanked everyone. Well, everybody loves that one. Anyway, now I'm kind of excited. Still apprehensive, but, well, I've never brought a guy home before. You know?"

"Sure" Mark said as he poured the rice into a hot pan glazed with butter and began to stir. "But hey, you saved your bring a guy home opportunity for the universe's most eligible bachelor, that has to count for something right?" He grinned.

"Yeah, but I'm daddy's little girl. You might still not be good enough." Mindy snickered as she put her arms around his waist from behind and kissed just below his ear.

"Geez, what's a guy got to do to impress your old man?"

Lunch was fun and after a quick teeth brushing and longer impromptu make out session, the couple went to Beth's, where Mark's crew mates met the girl who saved him. Beth threw her arms around Mindy as soon as they walked in the door.

"Chris is out back on the grill Mark, why don't you help him while I get to know Mindy?"

"Get to know or interrogate?" Mark asked.

"Why not both?" Beth giggled.

"Its only fair, we're flying up so I can meet her folks tomorrow. After the news broke, well, you know. So Mindy, you think my meeting your dad might be rough? Meet Beth. She's our Sysop, and probably the smartest person at NASA, so, you know, the smartest person in the world. Good luck!" Mark said as he kissed her cheek and left for the back yard.

Beth watched him leave then looked right into Mindy's eyes.

"Seriously, now that Mark is gone, is he okay?"

"Uh"

"We don't have much time. He will probably come right back if I know Mark. Everyone has been worried to death about him, how he would react to not being busy. Idle time is his biggest enemy. On the Hermes we had to make up stuff for him to do after his plants all died. Chris ended up playing cards with him all day for a month or two. Idle time is when problems might manifest themselves, we are all supposed to be on the look out for it for the NASA shrink. Is Mark okay?"

"Oh, I met with her too. Yes, he seems fine. He tossed and turned a lot last night, like he was having a nightmare, but other than that, and not seeming to know how simple home electronics work, he's good."

"Mindy you don't know what a blessing you are to us. Ares III is our family, all of us. Mark, well his folks are in Chicago and he had no one here. If he ever has any problems adjusting, call Chris, Rick, the Commander, or me. Even Alex once he gets back. We will all drop what we're doing and come running. And so you know, we, uh, as Rick would say, 'we ain't telling NASA shit.' They would have let him die up there without giving us a chance to save him if it were up to them. They will only have his back so long as he is useful. Call us, call Irene, we think she is okay, but seriously, don't try to manage alone. I know you have no reason to trust me on this, and we just met and all, but please tell me you will."

"Oh. Of course. What do you mean about them leaving him?"

"Have you ever heard of Rich Purnell?"

"He's the guy that figured out it would be quicker for you to go back than to send the resupply. Yeah, he's kind of a legend now. No one sees him though, supposedly he is a kind of hermit down there in astrophysics."

"Mindy, someone sent us his orbital trajectory after NASA rejected it and"

"No no, NASA came up with it and"

"Mindy, I disabled the ground control remote overrides myself. Trust me. Ares III Part Two was not a rescue, it was a mutiny. I'm one of the mutineers. No one orders us to abandon crew mate. No one." Beth said as tears filled her eyes.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes. Use NASA but don't trust them, and please look out for Mark, if you are just playing with him, let him go now before he gets too attached. Please, I beg you."

"Oh, I'm not playing. Can I tell you something, and you keep it between us? I mean, not tell Mark? I don't want to jinx it but"

"I just told you I broke an international law that still allows hanging as a punishment. Yeah, pretty sure you can trust me." Beth grinned.

"I... I... maybe its because of all the time I spent tracking him, talking back and forth through Pathfinder and the MAV... I mean, way before I ever knew him he occupied my thoughts for the better part of three years, but, uh, I know we've only dated, really dated, a couple days, but I think I'm falling in love. And that terrifies me. I have not had the best of luck there."

Beth got a grin that could make a cat disappear, then replied.

"Looks like your luck is changing." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Well, I saw the news this morning, got Beth's text, and Bob wanted to fly today anyway, so we jumped in the Cirrus and flew up." Commander Lewis said to explain her unexpected arrival.

"So Bob's flying now? That's great, and I love the Cirrus 22, great plane. How are you liking it?" Rick asked.

"Oh, I sit right seat and he calls me 'Commander.' He looked at a 20, but the 22T is pressurized and its worth the difference. Truthfully Bob's not bad, I haven't thrown up once. He is checking on a few things at the house but he will be back in a few. He is proud that he has a hundred hours as a pilot now, I haven't reminded him that my last pilot is younger than him by ten years and has about twenty thousand. Now, where is this Mindy person that's trying to date my little boy?" Melissa Lewis asked with a smile.

"Geez, you thought the sysop interrogation was bad" Mark grinned at Mindy.

"You're the one that first saw Mark on the photos, right?" Commander Lewis asked.

"Oh. Uh, yes, that was me but anyone could"

"Yes, but you did. I have heard Venkat and Mitch sing your praises for months. You have a bright future."

"Hey, is it Venkat or Vincent, I've heard both so I always mumble his name." Rick asked.

"Oh, its both, the press was mangling Venkat so badly he just gave up and americanized it. He's cool either way." Mindy answered. "We worked a lot together the last couple years. When you got a text message from him, I was usually the one typing it, especially at night. Houston's night I mean." She added to explain her knowledge of his name change.

"How did you know Mindy saw the photos? I just learned that when we were in New York."

"Well Mark, you're a botanist see, so we didn't really want to give you technical information that only real scientists could understand. See, they have this thing called 'photography' and, well its complicated science stuff." Rick grinned.

"Oh don't listen to him. They told us probably about the same time they told us you were alive." Commander Lewis laughed. "Mindy, I know this must be weird with all the press and everything, but speaking for everyone. We've got your back. You need any help handling things, call anyone of us. And the press interest will die down, astronaut news doesn't have a long shelf life. We've been kind of the exception."

"Because we're awesome." Beth dead panned.

"Well, that is true. But still, the media will move on soon enough. Don't get too worried about it, the people who know you still know you and will not care what the press says."

"Good lord Commander, what do you think they are going to say? Mindy's a nice person."

"They won't care. They can't sell ads with stories about nice people." Mindy said. "And I don't care. I know who I am. Seriously, you guys don't need to worry about me. I'm a grown woman. Mark is a, well mostly grown man."

"Hey!"

"We will be fine." Mindy grinned. "But its nice to know you all are here for us. Really, its Mark you should worry about, he meets my father about this time tomorrow. I just hope it goes well, or..."

"It will be fine. Mark's a great guy."

"I keep asking Mindy what father wouldn't want their daughter dating the universe's most eligible bachelor?"

'Oh, you told him about that Mindy?" Beth asked.

"Wait, you guys knew about that too?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, but we decided your ego was already inflated, you know for a guy that grows ferns for a living, so we didn't tell you." Rick grinned.

"Says a guy who flies an aircraft that is set up so someone else on the ground could fly by remote control."

"Yeah, I had it pretty easy, compared to a botanist whose plants blew out the door. 'Day 27. Fern number 16 is still frozen in space. Pilot is the only one working.'"

"Say! Did they tell you I'm the fastest guy in the history of space travel?"

"Say! Did they tell you I was flying the MAV you were riding in at that time?" Rick grinned.

"Is that why my ribs got broken? I bet you have trouble even spelling 'potato' Just saying." Mark laughed.

"I wouldn't tell Mindy's father you're the fastest. He might take it the wrong way." Rick advised.

"No, it would probably be the right way." Mindy grinned as she smiled at Mark.

"Now boys, we have a guest. Let's behave." Commander Lewis said.

"No, I know its quick but Mindy feels more like family." Beth smiled and hooked her arm into Mindy's. "Come on, lets go to the living room and relax."

Everyone moved in from the foyer and began to mingle and talk.

"So Mindy, Beth got you up to speed on our relationship with NASA?" Commander Lewis asked later when they were alone.

"Yeah, I'm having a hard time coming to grips with it. I mean, why they would decide to not let you rescue Mark. It makes no sense."

"Mindy, do you know what the procedure is for an Ares crew that arrives on Mars and finds their MAV doesn't function for lift off?"

"Uh. No."

"Starve to death, or take enough morphine to kill themselves. It was either that or ship enough food to last until the next mission, and even freeze dried that would weigh close to a ton and a half. It takes months for the MAV to make enough fuel to get back in space, that is why it is landed by the previous crew. If that fails, you starve to death. Now, you test it from the Hermes before descent, but as Mark demonstrated, sensors can get damaged and fail. NASA is under such budget restraints that flinging a ton of food and water to Mars to make sure the crew could survive is less cost effective than the risk of just letting six astronauts die."

"That's terrible!"

"It is, but if you confront them about it pre-launch you're off the mission. After you're back, in a few weeks the news is on to whatever stupid thing the President did, or whatever celebrity got drunk and overdosed. You accept it, its part of the risk. But when we learned we could rescue Mark and NASA decided to risk starving him instead, well, to a person we got pissed. We are not NASA's favorite people right now. They already have pushed back Ares IV because they can't possibly make the launch window and Congress is on their ass about how Mark got stranded in the first place. There will be hearings in a few weeks. Mark and I will almost certainly have to testify. Rich Purnell may be anti social, but I bet they have him hidden away somewhere so Congress can't find him and ask what he knows about the mutiny. He's probably calculating launch windows in Beijing for Chinese craft that don't even exist. Really, once we aren't media darlings any longer, well, the other foot will fall. They already forced Mitch Henderson into early retirement. He will testify too, but would probably have to give up his severance if he violates a non disclosure they probably had him sign. No telling what they do to the rest of us. Nothing as long as the public likes us more than they do NASA, and thanks to Mark and yourself, that's going to be a while. I'm sorry you are burdened with this, you should be thinking about what a great guy you are with and all the adventures you can have spending time together, you know, assuming it works out, and instead you're going to have some outside drama to navigate for the foreseeable future. We haven't told Mark any of this, we've been waiting for the right moment but that has never come. You, well, you can tell him when you think its right. Or not, its not really your problem, its mine. But anyway... So tell me about you." She smiled.

"If it involves Mark, its mine too. I can talk to him, but you're right, not right now."

Mindy felt like she had been punched in the face by the gravity of the situation, but then realized she would probably have to testify whether her and Mark were together or not. So she gave her elevator pitch biography, which took less time than the average elevator ride and listened intently as Commander Lewis pointed out all they had in common. Which wasn't much except they both adored Mark and were women in the still male dominated world of space exploration. Still, that was enough.

Eventually the get together had to end, after all were gorged on steaks prepared by Chris and sides by Beth. Everyone bragged on her potato salad, except Mark of course, who still could not bring himself to eat another potato. Bob never showed up until Commander Lewis called him, but he had always been stand offish at the crew that took his wife away for so long and no one really missed him or thought about it.

"Your friends are great, and really protective of you. Hey, turn here" Mindy said as they drove away from Beth's.

"I got the feeling they are protective of both of us. Where are we going?"

"Well yeah, I mean, I know Beth said I was family but I'm not, I... well maybe someday I will be, but right now I'm just glad they have our backs. And we are going to the farm supply. You need a proper coat for Denver. That long black thing will make people think you are a funeral director."

The farm supply store did carry heavy Carhart coats and gloves and Mindy assured Mark he would need them. She also demanded he get some heavier jeans and a couple of flannel shirts. Why a farm supply store in Houston had these Mark would never know. As he was about to pay Mindy whipped out her card and said "You're meeting my parents, its on me. Think of it as a first anniversary gift."

"First anniversary?"

"Yes, you've been my boyfriend for over a full twenty four hours." She grinned.

"I didn't get you anything." He said with a fake pout.

"Well... I still like you anyway." Mindy quipped.

Mark visited with Mindy while she started to do laundry and pack. He waited dutifully in the living room and looked over her book shelves filled with books both fictional and technical. She was apparently a prolific reader. She also had a number of old cameras from the last century and he wonder if she actually took pictures with them. That gave him an idea and he called inventory management at the Space Center while Mindy loaded the washer for the second time.

It took a few transfers but he finally ended up with someone whose job it was to look after NASA's cameras. He had called as he didn't think a photography store would be open and NASA kept people on staff for questions at all times.

"Rogers, who do I have?"

"Hey, are you the photo guy?"

"One of them. I just inventory the new cameras before they are used, and old ones that come back. Most don't. We repair some too, but mostly they sit on shelves. Who is this?"

"Oh, sorry, Watney, Mark Watney, listen I need some advice and"

"Ares III Mark Watney?"

"Uh yeah, Mr Rogers, thats me. I hope I didnt., why are you there at six oclock on a Sunday?"

"Oh, in case Discovery/SpaceX has a camera problem. They won't. They don't have much to take pictures of. Mainly just doing end of the quarter paper work we are a month behind on before I head home. How can I help you?"

"Well really I'm just seeking advice. My girlfriend collects old cameras and I have no idea where to find one for her. Where would you look?"

"On one of the shelves behind me. NASA always over orders. Companies won't do a single unit run for us so we order about ten for every single one we need. The excess are supposed to be surplused out, but they don't do that with cameras as they figure they can use it next time. But NASA rarely does anything without upgrading to the latest and greatest. We have Nikon's and Hasselblads back to the 1970's that have never had their boxes opened. Is the girlfriend in the paper today?"

"Uh yeah. It is. Mindy. No, I mean I was looking to buy one."

"No need. No one is ever going to audit this stuff. Everything is digital now. We literally left the ones we used on the moon rather than bring the weigh back. Come by about eight in the morning and I'll hook you up. Its the least I can do. But bring your own gift bag. We are in building G, second sub basement, #341. Ask for Steve. Listen, I have to go. I really look forward to meeting you. Hey, think you could sign an autograph for my kid?"

"You got a deal!"

Just as Mark got off the phone, Mindy came back.

"Well, you better...shit. Mark, can we talk about something?"

"Uh sure, uh, if you think we're moving too fast I understand, I just really would like you in London with me."

"No! No! No, we're, we are on a very comfortable pace for me, I'm looking forward to it, well honestly, this is a bit of a whirlwind. I've never had my boss's boss's boss's boss's boss give me a week off and let me use a plane to see my parents, but that's kind of cool. No, I need to talk to you about something your crew told me."

And then she pulled the metaphorical band aid off.

Mark wasn't upset that NASA had rejected the Purnell maneuver, that was all risk analysis. He disagreed with it obviously, but it didn't really anger him. What pissed him off was the threat to the futures of his crew because they had rescued him. All Mark could think of was how to protect his crew mates politically that night, and about the time he got home Annie called and without knowing it gave him a way to do so.

He sent a text to Commander Lewis, which if read by NASA would seem innocent enough. He was visiting a school by surprise in the morning and if everyone wanted to join him it would be really cool.

Then he slept alone in his own bed since Mindy was driving in from her home the next morning. That kind of sucked he decided.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mark had a busy morning, even before meeting at the conference room at 8:30 to get prepped for the school visit. The principal had been contacted by Annie and he was unable to say with certainty when the little girl, Tabitha Swanson, had science class as he would not be at the school to check until it opened, but asked if Mark would talk to a whole school assembly instead. This was set for 10:30 and since it was a larger group in an auditorium Annie would call and have the local news affiliates invited. Because of the gossip angle all were certain to send a crew. The reporter who had given Annie the heads up on Saturday night would actually ride over in the van with Mark and have an interview on the way.

Mark had to go by a Walgreens and get a fabric marker, gift box and gift bag, the NASA tourist gift shop to grab a few Ares III jackets, and then to the photo shop to meet Rogers, where he swapped an autographed jacket, signed with permanent fabric marker, to Steve Jr. for what turned out to be two cameras. a 1990's Nikon 35 mm and a Hasselblad 120 which also had a digital back.

"Wait, if its digital why doesn't NASA use it now?" He asked.

"It shoots at 44 megapixels. The back I mean, the camera doesn't care. Now days anything under 100 they don't bother with. Trust me, no one will miss it. Here, take this data pack, it stores the pictures. You can fill up a five terabyte hard drive pretty quick with these things. Your next gift for your girl better be a bigger hard drive for her computer. Or a storage server."

They talked for several minutes with Rogers assuring Mark that Mindy would be able to figure out how it works and connects, and then Mark drove like a maniac to the other side of the campus to arrive just as the rest of Ares III was. Alex Vogel had arrived in Houston the evening before after a week in Germany which was spent being honored by the German people. As a result he had not been on the China trip and everyone was catching him up on it. Although his return was scheduled, Mark was honestly surprised he had come in for the school trip and he was clearly suffering from jet lag.

Most surprised was Annie, as she was unaware the rest of Ares III would be joining Mark, but ultimately she was elated and thought it would play well for the cameras. She called the techs setting up for the program to advise them of the change, but they were able to download the necessary photos and assured her it would not be a problem.

Mark would ride over with the reporter, a guy named Stan, and they would have a casual interview along the way. Annie was more concerned about Mindy's presence, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Catherine Gregory, an astronaut cadet candidate who was formerly a teacher would be handling the school lesson part of the program. She worked in the education extension office when not training and had brought along NASA and Ares III patches for all the kids, as well as a deck of slides that went over the Ares program in general and the Ares III mission in particular.

Mark had left his luggage and most other things in his car and like his crew mates was wearing the light blue jump suit with the mission patch and his name on it.

The group was broken into two vans to get to the school which was only a half hour from the Johnson Space Center. Mark and Mindy rode with Annie, Stan the reporter and Commander Lewis and along the way Stan got his one on one.

"So uh, Mr, er, astronaut, what should I call you? Stan asked.

"How about Mark? Can I call you Stan?"

"Sure, uh, Mark, our readers are fascinated by you. Let me ask, how are you adapting to life on earth now that you've been back a few weeks?"

"Well, good I think. The first few weeks were a blur of celebrations and press conferences, plus meeting with government leaders and NASA folks. Its been amazing, but somewhat exhausting. We were scheduled to be off this week but when I talked to Tabitha's mother I knew the crew and I would want to visit. I wish we could visit all the schools and students that wrote to us but it is just not possible."

"Now, who is Tabitha?"

"Oh, I don't know if you want to write about her or not. Her mother approached Mindy and I, Mindy is my girlfriend," Mark casually said, "and told us that Tabitha was my biggest fan and had done a project for school about Ares III. She is the little girl we are doing a surprise visit on at school this morning."

"No, for her privacy I will just say she is a student, but you did touch on something everyone in America seems to be talking about."

"Her mother?" Mark grinned.

"Uh, no, your girlfriend. How is it that the most eligible bachelor in the universe has a girlfriend? The tabloids must be eating you two alive, were you a couple before Ares III?"

"No, uh.. well, Mindy has been a big part of my life since Sol 49, I just didn't know it. And after communication was re-established through Pathfinder, well, we talked all the time, but I just called her "Houston." I had no idea who I was typing messages to most of the time. We met face to face at a reception at Kennedy Space Center a few weeks ago, the day Ares III came out of isolation. My parents had left after dinner and the crew was mingling; frankly I was tired and we were flying to New York in an hour, so I found a quiet corner to sit in just to rest up and the prettiest girl in the room sits down and we talk, what, maybe five minutes, before you recognized me Mindy?"

"Yeah, well it was dark. I figured out who he was and used the flashlight on my phone to confirm and I was like 'Geez Mindy, you're babbling to Mark freakin' Watney!" I almost had a heart attack on the spot, but Mark was so down to earth and soft spoken; he didn't put on any airs about how he was big awesome astronaut dude, he was just a regular guy, you know?"

"Yeah, and after that we talked until the plane left and I made her promise we could talk again when I got back. We were in New York traffic that night when Annie here and Teddy Sanders tell me, 'Oh, you met Mindy. She saved your life by the way.' Then it was New York, DC, Chicago, the West Coast and China so two and half weeks later I finally get back and"

"And he shows up at my work with a pizza and a smile and left with my heart. That's the short version." Mindy smiled.

"Back up, Mindy saved your life? How did..."

"Well Stan, you know how they figured out I was alive by the solar panels being cleaned and the rover having been moved in a couple of photos?"

"Yes."

"No, you probably don't really. It wasn't a team of analysts pouring over masses of photos like it sounds, it was one girl who looked at two frames off a satcam and from what she saw knew I was alive. The girl that figured it out never wanted it publicized. She's not really shy, but she doesn't seek attention either. Mindy works in Satcom. She's the one that noticed it. She figured it out and called Venkat. If not for her, I'd be dead."

"Oh Mark someone would have noticed it. Its no big deal that I"

"Yes it is. Oh. Sorry to interrupt, I'm, well I'm still adjusting to conversation I guess, didn't mean to be rude."

"That's okay, I understand." Mindy said, placing her hand on his as she sensed that Mark's blood pressure was rising while he tried to remove their relationship from the tabloid spotlight.

"Stan, its a big deal because of this. Three hours before the Ares IV MAV liftoff I had my last meal on Mars. It wasn't just my last meal because I was leaving, it was my last meal because it literally was all the food I had left. Sure, a few days later someone would have noticed and figured it out, but by the time I left Mars, I probably wouldn't have been coherent enough to climb into the MAV, much less strap myself in and survive the trip. Mindy saved my life, and once Teddy told me that, I had to see her again, if just to say thanks. And, well, since then, I adore her. She's the most important person in my life right now. We've been together a few days as a couple, but we've been together a few years and I didn't know it. She is the angel that looked over me. And she's really cute too!"

"That's a great story, mind if I use it?"

"Stan, tell you what. We won't tell it to anyone else until it runs. Its yours. We will only confirm its accurate when asked. Uh, can I say that Ms Montrose?" Mindy asked.

"Sure. NASA takes no position on employee relationships. That you were the one that noticed the panels and rover is public if anyone bothered to look it up so you can't go exclusive there, but the rest of it is your business, not ours. Stan is there anything else you wanted to ask Mark?"

Stan asked a few softballs about what Mark planned to do with his life and what advice he had for kids who wanted to be astronauts and as Mark finished saying study math and science they pulled into the school parking lot. The television media had already set up in front of the school so the vans were directed around back by a helpful teacher.

"Hey Stan" Mark asked as the vans drove around. "We are going to have a q and a with the kids, but they will probably be shy at first. Would you do me a favor and ask me this to get things started?" Mark asked as Stan looked at the note he was handed.

"Sure, I can do that. Heck, you gave me an exclusive on the story everyone is talking about, its the least I can do." He replied as the departed the van.

"Are you cold Mark?" Beth asked once they were inside.

"What? No, why... oh, thanks for reminding me. I got this for Tabitha, would you guys care to sign it?" Mark asked as he laid the jacket across a table and handed Beth the fabric pen. Each signed in turn with their name, job title and Mars number. As they did Mark whispered to the Commander that he had some others in the van that needed signatures as well, and she agreed to get it done while Mindy was distracted. Soon they had created a unique souvenir for a young girl they had never met.

They waited off stage while the principal tried to calm down a bunch of students who knew something was going on from all the cameras at the back of the room, but didn't know what. Once they were finally quiet, the principal introduced, and asked the students to give "a big Tiger welcome" to Dr. Catherine Gregory, a future astronaut from NASA, who wanted to speak to them today about the opportunities and future of science.

As planned Catherine came out to loud applause and began her canned lecture for middle school kids. She was a pro and was soon into the slides showing the planned Ares program and specifically Ares III, plus a pending project called Artemis Station. About five minutes into it, the kids had lost their excitement as is usual with seventh and eighth graders and were barely above full on boredom.

"Excuse me, Dr Gregory?" a voice called out from the side of the stage.

"Oh yes, hi Mark, how can I help you?" She spoke to the disembodied voice in the darkness.

"Yeah, is there a student here named Tabitha Swanson?"

"Uh, I'll check, is there a Tabitha Swanson here?"

"Here she is!" One of the kids called out and pointed to a slight little girl trying her best to hide by crouching down in her seat.

"Come on up Tabitha there is someone here that wants to meet you."

Tabitha walked to the stage slowly with fear in each footstep. She was small, even for a seventh grader, and her clothes were worn, but clean. Anyone might look and tell her family didn't have a lot of money, which was typical for students in this neighborhood, but likewise you could tell they had a lot of pride. Her mother, alerted earlier by Annie or someone on her staff that she might want to be at school and bring a camera, was snapping away behind her.

Just as Tabitha walked up the steps and onto the stage, with Catherine's constant encouragement, and the constant murmurs of the other children which only rattled the poor girl's nerves even more, the slide changed to a picture of Mark, just in case someone did not know what he looked like, and a beaming Mark Watney almost bounced across the stage from the far side.

A collective gasp rose from the student body as they recognized him, and poor little Tabitha's hands went to cover her mouth as tears began to fill her eyes.

Mark took a spare microphone from Catherine's lectern, who stepped into the background. Mark knelt beside his biggest fan.

"Hi Tabitha, did you get the thing I signed for you the other night? Your mom was telling us what a great student you are and how you're my biggest fan."

"Umbwa... yes!" She cried.

"Hey, don't be upset, I had to come meet my biggest fan. How are you today?"

"Abwa... god.. I mean,,, good"

"Tabitha, I was on Mars a long time, and I got scared a lot too. You know what I did when that happened?"

"Wuuu what?"

"I remembered I had friends that had my back. You want to meet them?

"Ya,, yu,,, yes?"

"Great, I know they want to meet you too. I understand your class is doing a project on Ares III?"

"Yhu uh yes..."

"You must have a lot of questions I bet."

"Yes"

"Well these are the best folks to answer them. Come on out guys."

Catherine then introduced the smiling, waving crew of Ares III as each of their faces were projected on the screen behind the stage until all six were side by side. The techs had been setting this up all morning and one of them had decided that the crew should enter to the tune of Blur's "Song II", which only drove the children wilder. Alex and Rick threw their arms into the air and shouted along with every "Wee-Hoo" and soon had the kids screaming as well.

The crew spread out across the front of the stage, waving and grinning like madmen to the children who were clapping and stomping and screaming. Houston was a NASA town after all, and at the moment these six were the rock stars.

The music faded as the second verse began, but it took several more minutes for the kids to calm down again.

"Guys, I think they like ya." Mark said into the mic, bringing another round of cheers.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves and tell the students what you do? Catherine suggested, and the kids were so hyped up they applauded even this.

Each went in turn, starting with Mark and ending with Commander Lewis, who carried a gift box and took it over to Mark, who was still kneeling beside a still startled Tabitha Swanson.

"Tabitha, when we heard you were our biggest fan we wanted to get you something, so this is an Ares III mission jacket signed by everyone on the crew. You are the first member of our student flight crew. Why don't you try it on?" Melissa Lewis asked as she opened the box. She did and it came to below her knees, almost her ankles, her little arms disappeared in the sleeves. With tears in her eyes she pressed her face into Mark's shoulder and cried her eyes out while he gently hugged her. That was the picture that ran on the news that night. The tabloids would never get to sell their sleaze.

Tabitha was escorted to her mother's loving arms by the principal and Commander Lewis spoke again.

"So we understand you're doing a project on Ares III, do you have any questions?" She smiled.

No one in the room moved as no middle school child wants to be a public speaker, certainly not the first one. Finally a little boy's hand shot up, but he pulled it back down just as fast and when asked denied he had a question at all.

"I have one, if I could?" Stan asked from the side, loud enough that his voice could be heard through out the room.

"You're a little old to be in eighth grade aren't you?" Beth asked with a grin.

"Ha! No, I was wondering Mark, everyone knows you're a hero, I was wondering who your heros are."

"Oh, I'm no hero" Mark began the speech he made up the night before. "No, I'm a survivor. Now to some that might be heroic, but everyone here is a survivor. Each and every child and adult in this room has to face the world every day. Its what we do. When I was on Mars, when I woke up, the first thing I thought was 'I'm going to die.' Then I didn't. After that, everyday I woke up and thought, 'I'm going to die today.' But I still didn't. After a while 'I'm going to die today' became 'Okay maybe Mars is going to kill me, but not today. Not today it isn't' and then I was ready to start solving problems and living. No, if you want heros, look elsewhere. You ask who mine are though and you deserve an honest answer."

"Teddy Sanders and Venkat Kapoor, the guys that made the gutsy call to send Hermes back to rescue me. They could have just sent a probe full of food and hoped for the best with a million things that could go wrong but instead they showed extraordinary leadership by ordering the Hermes back. I can't think Venkat and Teddy enough for making what must have been an incredibly difficult call."

"And the crew of the Hermes, they are heros for making the sacrifice to make that trip. I will never be able to repay the courage and loyalty they showed me. The folks at CNSA are my heros for giving up a big chunk of their space program to rescue me, a guy they didn't even know, and well there are a bunch more, but one I really have to name is Mindy Park at Satcom for figuring out I was alive when all else had given up on me. She is my hero too. She's my hero as much as Teddy and Venkat, and guys, she's a lot prettier. You want to meet her?" He asked the crowd of kids as Mindy stood off to the side shaking her head, crossing her arms in front of her and silently mouthing "NO!"

The kids of course cheered wildly.

Beth finally dragged Mindy on stage and made a show of clasping Mindy's hand into Mark's.

"My hero guys, Mindy. Oh, and I asked her to be my girl friend and she said 'yes', so how 'bout that?"

The kids cheered while Mindy put her arms behind Mark's neck, looked into his eyes and whispered "I am going to kill you!"

"What was that Mindy?" Mark said into the mic.

"I said I love you." Mindy grinned.

"That's what I thought." Mark said as they kissed with all the local network affiliate's cameras rolling.

Mindy waved and smiled to the kids and Catherine took over as emcee again. Mark joined his crew mates at the back of the stage and the kids began to ask questions, which they took turns answering.

While Chris and Beth were bantering a question back and forth Commander Lewis leaned over and asked Mark "Didn't Mindy tell you about the mutiny? Sanders and Kapoor never ordered us back. I thought you knew."

"Yeah, she told me. But they never did and tonight their golden boy is going to appear on all networks saying they made the call and gave the order and how courageous they were for doing so. Between now and then every reporter is going to ambush them and Annie to confirm it. They will. They can't deny it, if they do, America hates them. Instead they get to be heros. And they never get to fuck with my crew again. Plus they can't attack me, because they never told me the truth to begin with." Mark grinned.

"You're the devil. You know that right?" Lewis smiled and whispered just as a question was flung her way.

After a half hour or so the kids ran out of steam and Commander Lewis thanked them for the invitation and said each student was now an honorary member of the Ares III ground crew. As they filed out they were all given patches for both NASA and Ares III, as well as some study guides the education outreach department had made up for school projects. The rest of the school day was wasted no matter how hard their other teachers tried to educate them.

The crew, Catherine and Mindy took time to pose for pictures with Tabitha, her mother and teachers. Tabitha had regained her composure and was now grinning ear to ear, especially when Vogel picked her up in one arm and lifted her up for a group shot with her in the middle. She mentioned that she was starting computers next and Beth had a new best friend. She gave Tabitha her number and offered lessons which she readily accepted, but then lamented that she didn't have a computer to use except for the ones in class. Beth and her swapped numbers though and the next day a bleeding edge Mac laptop was delivered to her home address courtesy of Beth's software company. Her and Beth started working together later that week.

"Mark" Annie began with the crew gathered outside the school by the vans, "At least twice a day I want you to find a news camera and talk to a crying child in front of it. That's your job from now on. Seriously, there wasn't a dry eye in the place. Now, there is a plane waiting for you, we better get going. Great job crew, all of you."

"We should do this again. Surprise a school like that. It was fun." Alex said.

"Oh Alex that reminds me, uh, this effects everyone so listen up. After London you're going to Germany for a few days. Same as usual, meet and greet, shake hands, should be easy."

"German beer? And surprise a school?" Mark asked.

"Of course. Not in that order." Alex replied.

"Well not too much of it. The beer I mean, I don't want to see you guys carrying a drunk Beth out of a biergarten on the news."

"Meh. I could drink them all under the table." Beth smiled.

"Let's not find out." Commander Lewis smiled.

As soon as they got in the van and it started moving Mindy playfully smacked Mark repeatedly on the shoulder and said "I can't believe you got me up in front of all those people! Bad boyfriend! Bad!"

"You did great Mindy, I take it you don't like crowds?" Lewis asked.

"No, and I hate public speaking. Or public anything. Thats why I work in Satcom. In a basement. At night."

"Why? You were great. I know I'm just a local reporter, but seriously, America is going to love you." Stan said.

Mindy just stared at Mark, trying to look angry but failing miserably. "Don't you grin at me buster. You owe me big time." She smiled.

"Hey, can I get a picture of you two?" Stan asked.

"Sure, why not, Mark has already dragged me out in front of a zillion people." Mindy smiled as she lay her head on Mark's shoulder and Stan snapped his cell camera. They looked adorable together, and every media outlet ran the photo the next day, after the Houston paper did.

The Houston paper not only got an exclusive story but also an exclusive picture of the couple, snapped in moving van, taken with a cell phone. Both were picked up by the wire services and were in practically every paper in the country. Not a bad day for a local reporter. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mark's car was stuffed on the way over and Mindy wondered if they shouldn't have just taken hers to the airport, but Mark insisted. the 2032 Vette's had something of a trunk, just above the hybrid battery storage, but still Mindy road with a gym bag stuffed behind her seat and another on her lap. Oh well, if it made him feel good. She thought perhaps Mark was fond of driving because he felt more in control of his life that way, but eventually he confided that even though he had traveled 500 million miles more or less in reduced gravity with someone else steering, plotting the course and in command, he got queasy if anyone else was driving him on the highway.

Once to the NASA hanger at the airport his car was secured inside and they boarded a Citation X, at one time the fastest private jet in the world. It wasn't super sonic, but Mach .95 was possible, although it cruised at less than that. The co-pilot, who was also the steward and helped them stow their luggage in the overhead, told them to relax, the trip would only take a bit over an hour and a half, whereas commercial had always taken Mindy between two and a half to three hours. And they had the plane all to themselves.

NASA required a brief safety lecture, then Malcolm, the co pilot, showed them where the mini bar and soft drinks were stored.

"Sorry, no lunch today, but I can have something waiting when we arrive if you like."

"No problem, hey, I need to call my parents to let them know what time to meet us. Do I have time before take off?"

"Oh, you can use your cell phone in the air, the plane has its own transceiver. I will buzz you to let you know when it is safe to get up, but other than that you won't hear from us until we begin to descend. Hey, the weather there is in the thirties today, I hope you brought something to bundle up in. And Mr Watney, Danielle, your pilot and I, well, we just want to say what an honor it is to fly you. Have a great trip and just page us if you need anything."

"Thanks Malcolm, and thank Danielle too. Really, we're grateful for the flight." Mark smiled.

"So once we get in the air you should change" Mindy said.

"Yeah, I don't think this jump suit is Denver in January rated." Mark replied as they heard the engines spool up.

"So, a few things we should talk about."

"No, let me just savor the moment." Mark smiled.

"Huh?"

"A little while ago my girlfriend told me she loved me. I... I just want to relish that feeling. I'm underweight, recovering from malnutrition, possibly going through PTSD, separation anxiety and abandonment syndrome, and my thyroid is probably fucked up, but Mindy said she loves me so everything is alright and I've never felt better in my life. Nope, don't want to talk about it. I'm the happiest man in the world right now."

"You're sweet, and no, I'm not trying to walk it back. I said it in the moment, but the moment was honest. I love you Mark. That terrifies me, but as long as I have you, I'm not scared if that makes sense. I mean, we've only been a couple for two days but"

"Romeo and Juliet fell in love that fast."

"Yes Mark and then they died. Not the best analogy." Mindy smiled. then continued, "No, I'm... I'm feeling things I've never felt before. I thought I knew what love was, but I was wrong. Very wrong, and this is... wonderful. But its all happened so fast I... well I always wanted to be in love like this, but, I, well I didn't expect it to be like this. That... That didn't make any sense. But that is not what I wanted to talk about anyway. Still, if it makes you this happy, you have me. No take backs."

"Oh, I just figured, uh, what did you want to talk about?"

"Just some ground rules with my folks. Mark, they're weird. They are politically and socially very progressive. They are perfectly happy with any life anyone wants to lead and how they want to lead it, but they and by extension their expectations for their children, are white picket fence wholesome. And they are very protective of me. And they expect me to have high standards."

"Well, you are precious, they should be protective, I mean, you can take care of yourself but... you know what I mean."

" I do, I understand and no matter how grown up I am, I will always be their little girl. Well look I know they are going to love you, but no bad language, whatever mom cooks and serves you will absolutely love, and it would be best if we didn't kiss or do any other PDA's around them."

"Got it, don't say 'I don't care for mashed potatoes Mrs Park, but I love fucking your daughter, come here Mindy, lets get nasty.'" Mark grinned.

"Yeah, that would be bad, especially since I am a Denver virgin."

"A Denver virgin?"

"Inside the Greater Denver Metropolitan area I have never had sex there or anywhere else, or even thought about it, although I understand that I am expected to someday several years after I marry so mom and dad can play with grand kids. Unless they are immaculately conceived. Which would be better if I left it to mom and dad." Mindy explained.

"Well soon you will meet my parents and the same rule will probably apply, or close to it. I don't think parents ever want to think about their kids that way."

"Exactly. If I ever have kids they will be shipped off to a nunnery or monastery as soon as puberty hits." Mindy laughed, and just then the g force of take off pushed them back in their seats.

"Wow! This thing accelerates fast doesn't it?"

"Meh, I've had worse. In a convertible." Mark grinned.

"Also Mark, and this is important. If asked, you're a total Broncos fan. Their last regular season game is against Miami this Thursday and if they win they get home field advantage for the playoffs."

"Football is still going on?"

"Oh yeah. The playoffs don't start until February now. They added teams in London, Toronto, Mexico City and Memphis and extended the season four weeks. I keep forgetting you're not caught up on everything.

"Well I was never into football before Mars so it may have been like that for some time and I wouldn't have known."

"Not true Mark, you are a life long Broncos fan and your dream is to have your picture taken with Elway or Manning."

"Oh that's right. I forgot. Stupid Mars gases must have effected my memory."

Once the plane leveled off Malcolm announced over the speaker that it was safe to move about and Mark stood to retrieve his winter clothes and change. It was then that he remembered his gift to Mindy.

"Hey, one more thing Mindy. Uh, Irene has warned me about one of the symptoms I might run into is grabbing on to people too fast, but... I"

"You don't have to say it Mark, I know you're not ready to. I understand. I know you feel like I do by the way you laugh and the look in your eyes. You show your love to me with every glance and your kisses. I don't need to hear it. Yet. I wouldn't have said it except, well, it just kind of slipped out. But you don't need to. It will slip out for you sometime soon. I don't need words to know how you feel."

"Thanks. I.. thanks." He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"But what I was going to say is I got you an anniversary present."

"Oh! Our 48 hour anniversary! That's a big one! Let me guess, its a NASA jacket signed by the crew. I saw them doing it while Annie was talking to us at the vans. You're sneaky, but not sneaky enough!"

"Oh, well apparently I am. Those are for your mom, dad, and nephews. These are for you. I remembered you like old cameras." Mark said as he retrieved the gift back from inside one of the overnight bags.

"Oh Mark, you didn't have to... Mark! I can't accept this, you need to take them back and get your money back, that's... how... Mark! No! Just, why would you do that?"

"Uh, I can't really take them back. I thought you would like them."

"Oh I love them but Mark, you must have spent... oh my god a Nikon too? Mark! No!"

"Relax they only cost me an autograph, I got the from the surplus property guy in the Camera and Optics work group."

"You mean they're stolen?"

"Well, they're shady maybe, but not stolen. As it was explained to me no one will build just a few cameras to NASA specs so they do a full production run and NASA buys all of them. The big one is from the shuttle program, the little one, I don't know. I called to find out where to buy antique cameras and the guy said to just come pick them up. Apparently since most of their stuff gets left behind to save weight they don't worry about audits."

"You don't know anything about cameras do you?"

"No, just how to shoot pictures on Mars with them. Why?"

"Mark, these together cost more if you bought them today than a lot of peoples homes, certainly most people's cars."

"Well then. You got a good deal." Mark grinned.

"Mark!.. You got me a Hasselblad. Just... what are you going to do next?"

"No idea, is that going to be hard to top?"

"Yes, probably." She grinned as she put things back in boxes.

Mark went to the restroom to change and reappeared a few minutes later to find Mindy had pulled up the old operators manual online and was reading it.

"Do I look better?"

"Yes, very masculine. I wouldn't say better, but,,, yeah. Casual works for you."

"Uh Mark, while you were changing I called mom, uh... you know you're staying at our house, right?"

"Oh, I mean, sure I can, but I figured on a hotel. We need to pick up a rental too don't we?"

"No, no hotel, there is plenty of room. Mom insists, but we won't be in the same room, you understand don't you?"

"Oh, of course. No I can see where your folks would,, no I understand, I didn't expect. You know."

"And we can pick up a rental if you want but mom and dad are picking us up. No, I going to say, uh," She began to whisper "Since we will be celibate all week, if you wanted to do a little something now we"

"No, I'm not sure I like the looks of that camera above the door." Mark grinned, pointing out a small security camera just above the door to the cockpit.

"Is that thing on?"

"No idea and I don't want to find out."

"I'm glad I went with Plan B then."

"Oh, what was Plan A?"

"Greet you naked when you came back from changing."

"Yeah, I like Plan A. Rain check?"

"Rain check." She giggled.

And then Annie called. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hey Annie, what's up?"

"Oh, I wasn't sure I would reach you on the plane, how is the trip so far?"

"Good, we've been in the air maybe a half hour so in this thing we are probably almost there."

"You're in the X right? I love that plane."

"Yeah, its pretty cool, but we could have flown commercial, it wasn't"

"Mark your arm would be broken from signing autographs and there would be 50 to 100 new selfies of you and people on the plane floating around the Internet. Enjoy it while you can, fly NASA air for a while. So what I was calling about, we got an interesting proposal this morning after you left but its time sensitive. You don't have to take it but it would rationalize the flight up and it looks to be fun."

"I would rather just relax for a week but."

"I get that. I know its been a mess for you, but you might want to hear this one. Do you follow football?"

"Mindy tells me this week I am a lifelong Denver Broncos fan."

"Yes, that is probably for the best. Here's the deal. Denver has a Museum of Nature and Science, and the Bronco's foundation contributes to it every year. At the end of the season they have one of those big checks printed and make a show of donating it. They would like you to do an appearance in a couple days, shake some hands, sign some autographs, receive the check on behalf of the museum, and then Thursday night be the honorary coin toss guy at the game."

"I'm in, but uh, can we make a couple requests?"

"Sure, Mark the game wouldn't be NASA, you could get an appearance fee. They are offering 20k for flipping a freakin' coin."

"Not necessary, hang on a sec" Mark said as he stood, then covered the phone, "Hey, I'm going to run to the restroom, be right back"

Mark went to the back of the plane and stepped into the restroom and closed the door for privacy.  
"Still there?"

"Yes."

"Tell them I will do both, but they have to send John Elway or Peyton Manning or both if they are available to deliver the check, and I will need passes for Mindy and her family to the game, there will be, uh... maybe eight of them, if her brother shows. And they can keep the appearance fee. I'll need you to overnight something for me to sign, press photos or something, and a bunch of patches or something to give out. See if they will do that. If so, just have them send a van to pick us up. Okay? And put all the cameras and news people they want, if it lets me give her family a trip to the game, I'm in."

"Uh, okay. I'll ask. I'll text you back yes or no in a minute. Hey, you want me to call CNN and have them shoot your spot for the Watney Report from there to kill two birds with one stone? I take it you stepped away so Mindy wouldn't know and you could surprise her?"

"Uh, yeah I did, and getting the Watney Report knocked out would be good too."

"You're a good boyfriend Mark. Be sure to flush the toilet so she won't know you're hiding something." She laughed.

"Thanks."

Mark returned to his seat and of course Mindy asked "What was that about?"

"Oh, Annie got an appearance request she wanted to run by me. No biggie, its a good excuse for NASA to fly us up. I love doing them, especially for kids, but honestly, I'm kinda beat after this morning. That was emotionally draining, you know? Oh, and we are rescheduling my Watney Report appearance."

"You were so good with those kids though, especially Tabitha. I talked to her mom a bit, she is raising her with no help from her father. All she talks about is Mark Watney, and meeting you was a wish come true. It made me think... well, I shouldn't say."

"Shouldn't say what?"

"Its.. well, don't take this wrong, I'm not suggesting anytime soon, but you're going to be a great father if we ever... I mean if you ever have kids." Mindy caught herself.

"Uh thanks." Mark said nervously.

"Oh, see? This is why I should keep my mouth shut! I didn't mean to say 'we' Mark, I didn't mean it like that."

"Uh, you know it would be okay if you did, I mean, its okay to dream about the future, but we have to both work to make it happen. That's what I did on Mars, I dreamed about coming home, meeting a girl like you, and I solved most every problem that came up until I did. Its okay. We're at a good place. Neither of us wants to bail, I mean I don't, and you don't seem to."

"My boyfriend. No take backs." She smiled.

"So we should stop stressing every word we say and just, well, enjoy the moment. I day dream about our future too, I'm just really enjoying our present. Okay?"

"Okay. You dream about us together too?" She smiled.

"Of course." Mark grinned and was about to say more but just then his phone buzzed and he checked the message.

"Good on Elway/Manning, both going aanyway Weds 1, car at 12. Have all ready. Good on box seats for Fam in Elway's box. He's happy to have you. Looking fwd to meeting you. Plan 5 min speech 2 hr meet and greet/autograph session, CNN good, impromptu walk through, we good?"

"Yep. Will send Mindy addy"

"We've got it, emergency contacts, have fun"

"What's that Mark?" Mindy asked as he smiled at the message.

"So our first date was three weeks ago, but we've been a couple since Thursday night, Friday morning, whatever, right?"

"Yeah, sure. That does sound better than me flying off with you after two days."

"Right. Four is much better, so cool. I just got your one week anniversary present. You might want to figure out how to use that Hussleblood."

"Hasselblad Mark, why?"

"Uh, lets wait until your folks are there so I can tell everyone, but you will probably want to take pictures."

"No! Tell me now!"

Just then Malcolm came over the speaker and announced they should strap in as the plane was beginning its descent into Denver.

"I can't, we have to buckle up. It would be hazardous. Plus, its a surprise."

"Maaaaarrrrrkkkk!" She grinned.

"Just going to have to wait. Besides, its not our one week anniversary yet."

"Hrumph. I'm going to kill you." She mumbled.

"What's that dear?"

"Ugh. Okay. I love you. Even if you are a big meanie that keeps secrets."

"I love you too Mindy. I'm not supposed to latch on to anyone fast, you know, according to the shrink, but I can't help it. You are like oxygen to me right now."

"Uh... okay, so I can wait... you mean that?

"Every word." He replied as he looked away with glistening eyes. "God it feels so good to say it."

"I know, right?" Mindy said before kissing him with all the fury and passion she could muster.

"Okay, if that is the case I can wait a few minutes for you to tell me the anniversary thing. I just got something way better."

As the plane touched down and taxied Mark realized he had not looked outside since they left Houston. Outside everything was blanketed with snow, several inches thick, and more was falling. The plane entered a hanger borrowed from a local fixed base operator and the engines whined down to idle.

"Okay guys, this is your stop, we're back to Houston." Malcolm said as he exited the cockpit area. "A valet is on your way to get your luggage, but you might want to get your coats on. Hey, I'm not supposed to ask, but is there any way we could get a picture with Danielle? Her kids adore you."

"Oh sure, and don't worry about asking, glad to do it." Mark smiled.

"I can take it for you, if you like" Mindy volunteered, her eyes still weepy.

Moments later the pilot came into the cabin smiling and thanking Mark and Mindy and along with Malcolm a cell picture was taken."

"If anyone says anything, tell them I asked for it." Mark grinned.

Even in the hanger the air was freezing and the couple was practically knocked down by it as they stepped down the stairway, Mindy in the lead.

"Bo!" She shouted as she ran over to who Mark could only assume was her mother and father, and a hound dog they had on a leash. Once to them Mindy hugged both as the dog tired its best to jump on her with it fore legs to let her know that it expected a hug too. Mindy knelt down to pull Bo into her embrace as Mark approached.

"You must be Mindy's mother and father, I'm Mark."

"What? No, I'm her brother Steve, this is her sister Meko." The man said. "You're boy friend's not very smart is he little sis?"

"Daaaadddy!" Mindy nearly shouted as her mother giggled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mark" Her mother said.

"Thanks Mrs Park, you as well. Your daughter has told me all about you."

"Really?"

"No, not really."

"Maaarrrrk!"

"No, she has told me a lot. You must be great people to have a daughter like Mindy."

"So you're the boyfriend?" Steve Park grunted.

"Yes, and you're the Broncos fan."

"What other team is there?"

"Well none worth mentioning I'm sure."

The valet asked where to put the luggage and Steven clicked his remote to open the back of a Jeep Grand Cherokee parked nearby. "Right there if you could, thanks."

"You're welcome sir."

"Seems like a nice kid. Very polite. Have you considered dating him Mindy?"

"Daaaadddy..."

"Mindy has been nervous about us meeting."

"Don't see why. She's never brought a guy home before, probably still wouldn't if it wasn't for the Today show. Honestly we're just glad she's not into girls."

"Daddy!"

"Not that there's anything wrong with that. Live and let live I say."

"Does he always tease you like this?"

"He's not teasing" Mindy's mother answered, "What girl waits until she's thirty to bring a boy home to mom and dad?"

"Mother!" Mindy exclaimed, now almost in tears.

"One that was waiting for me?" Mark sheepishly asked.

"Most eligible bachelor in the universe, is that right?" Her father asked.

"That's what they say, I don't know about all that though." Mark smiled.

"What? You couldn't get the most eligible in the dimension? Is that bigger than a universe Mark?"

"Uh, I think so."

"Well Mindy, you'll just have to bear down and try harder." Her father smiled, "Come on son, let's get out of the cold.

Mark tipped the valet, waved bye to Danielle and Malcolm and got to the Jeep to find the front passenger seat was open for him.

"Uh, Mrs Park, you should ride up front."

"Oh no, you're a guest, you get the front seat. Plus your legs are longer." She smiled.

"But"

"Don't argue with my mother Mark." Mindy grinned.

As the car pulled onto the highway conversation began again.

"Is that your plane Mark?"

"No, NASA let us use it, its not mine."

"Uh Mark?" Mindy asked.

"Yes?"

"You promised me you would tell me what the anniversary present was when we were all together.

"Oh. You sure you don't want to be surprised?"

"Anniversary?" Meko asked.

"Yeah, Mindy and I have been talking for years now, and our first date was really about three weeks ago, but we've been a couple for a week on Thursday. So I just arranged for her present and since it affects you two I didn't want to talk about it until we were all together. It will wait though if you like." Mark said, leading Steven to grin.

"Marrrrrkkk!"

"Mindy always wanted to open presents on Christmas Eve didn't she?" Mark asked.

"Yep." Steven laughed.

"Mark, you better..." Mindy smiled, feigning anger.

"Okay okay, well, the first part is that the Denver Nature and Science Museum wants me to come by and do a meet and greet, sign some autographs and stuff like that for a couple hours on Wednesday. You are all invited to go with me."

"Uh, Mark, I've seen you do that before. This morning. Today."

"Oh that will be fun! We haven't been there in a while now, have we Steven? And they have dinosaurs too Mindy, remember how much you like dinosaurs?" Meko asked.

"I was in elementary school mom."

"Right, but dinosaurs are cool, so I'm really psyched now! Oh, and on behalf of the Museum I am accepting the annual donation from the Broncos Education Foundation from some guys named Elway and Manning."

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Reallyreallyreally?" Mindy and her mother shouted, their voices running together.

"You know them, Elway and Manning?" Mark asked Steven who only grinned.

"Mindy, I might let you keep this one."

"Oh, and Thursday Mindy and I are tossing the coin before the Broncos game, you all won't be on the field of course."

"We'll watch it at home." Meko exclaimed, "What an honor! That is so exciting!"

"No, you're watching it from that guy Elway's box, along with your kids and grand kids. Then we will come up and Steven can explain why the Broncos are better than my Cubs." Mark said.

"Because they play football" Steven said with a laugh. "Okay Mindy, you can keep this one. If you decide you don't want to then your mom can date him."

"Daddddyyyy!"

"Steven!"

Steven explained that it normally was about an hour drive to the airport as they lived near Golden, all the way on the other side of town, but the snow would slow things down a bit.

"Are you used to cold weather Mark?" Mindy's father asked.

"Uh, yeah, you could say that. Of course I had a heated EVA suit. It also didn't snow much where I was."

"We don't have anything like that. I just hope you have good winter gear if you're going to sleep out on the deck."

"Daddddyyyy!"

"What? It's only supposed to get down in the twenties."

"Daddy, Mark is not sleeping on the deck. I will sleep on the couch, he can have my room."

"We have a guest room dear" Steven replied, "but Mark, the deck isn't bad, are you good with bears?"

"Daddy! Stop trying to scare Mark. He doesn't mean it Mark."

"Well we have had a couple bears through the neighborhood in the last year." Steven said.

"Aren't they hibernating?" Mark asked, knowing Mr Park wasn't serious.

"Well normally, unless it was a dry fall and they are hungry. Then they go on people's decks looking for only daughter's boyfriends."

"Daddy, be nice" Mindy warned as her mother giggled.

"Well, if you have a 12 gauge with deer slugs I should be fine."

"Oh that will just make a grizzly mad."

"No, I would use it to hold up in the guest room. Be a shame to miss the game ya know."

"Good point. You can sleep inside." Steven laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Parks lived on the west side of the Denver area and fortunately had a garage to pull into so as to avoid walking in the cold. Once through the mud room and into a den, Mindy's father announced "Kids just set you stuff there, lets go talk a bit Mark. Mindy you won't mind will you?"

"Hmmm, be nice daddy."

"Oh sure, why don't you give your mom a hand, we've changed the place up a lot since you were last here, was it ten years ago or twenty?"

"It was four, and I couldn't leave NASA, you know that. I do love how you decorated though, the place looks great. Mark this isn't where I grew up, mom and dad got this place just before I left for college."

"Oh. Why haven't you been home in so long?" Mark asked, then regretted being so nosy.

"I was keeping an eye on my future boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Its okay. He loves me. Everything is right with the world." Mindy said as she kissed Mark, just a little one, and then realized she had done so in front of her parents and wished she could crawl under a sofa and hide.

"You better go with dad, I'll help mom." She said.

Steven smiled and led Mark through the home, which was a beautiful log and stone McMansion. Eventually they found their way to a glassed in sun room that was warm and filled with soft leather couches and chairs.

"Meko wanted a sun room, I wanted a man cave. We compromised and got a sun room. Do you drink Mark?"

"Uh, I have a beer every now and then."

"Well. We don't allow beer in the house Mark. It leads to wickedness. Here, have scotch instead. You like Aberlour?"

"Can't say that I've had it."

"Well now you have." Steven had been at the bar pouring two glasses and handed one to Mark.

"Mark, let me be serious for a few minutes." Steven said as he sat is a leather arm chair at an angle to Mark. "I know Mindy has probably been terrified about us meeting but let me clear the air about that. Mindy... well, she is my pride, the apple of my eye. We raised her to be independent and to never rely on a man. I think she is beautiful."

"Me too, and one of the warmest, brightest people I have ever known."

"On that we agree. Mark, I am protective of Mindy, and I'll tell you why. When she was a Junior in high school she was seeing this boy, casually, and the night of their prom she called to ask me to come pick her up because he was being a creep. I never asked what he did, or why she wanted me to pick her up other than that, but I think he ruined her image of guys and what a man should be and how they should act. Some parents would have anger towards the boy, and I did, but mainly I had pride in Mindy for making the right decision. Since then, I have never questioned who she was seeing, mainly because as far as I know she has only seen one guy, a piece of shit she met in college and became enamored with. That, well, that ruined men for her even more. They didn't last. There's some stuff I can't talk about, nothing terrible, but she hasn't been in any kind of relationship since, and spends her time in a basement full of computers"

"So now we see her on TV with you and candidly it was a shock. When we talk with her by phone its clear how she feels about you. From what she tells us and how you look and act around her its clear how you feel about her. I don't question either of you as far as that goes. Mindy is different from the last time we spent with her. We try to get to Houston a couple times a year because since you came back to life, well, she wouldn't leave. She's happier, full of life and vigor. She seems to be trying to come back out of her shell. She has the heart again of the girl that left for the prom that night instead of the one that came back. You can't imagine how grateful we are for that."

"Here's the thing Mark, and over the last couple days I've put a lot of thought into this. Most relationships don't last. That scares me, as her father. I need you to tell me if this is going to end well for Mindy."

Mark thought a moment before replying.

"I can't answer that, but I don't want you to think I'm avoiding it. Steven, I, well today, just before we met, I told Mindy that I loved her. I do. I've never felt this before. And... well I cannot answer it because I refuse to accept that it might end as a possibility. On Mars I refused to accept that I was going to die, and because of that, and Mindy figuring out that I was alive to begin with, I didn't die. So... I refuse to accept that there is some problem Mindy and I couldn't work through or around. If Mindy lives to be a hundred, I want to die when she is ninety nine years, eleven months and twenty nine days old so I never have to live in a world without her again. I've been to a place like that emotionally and unlike most people, physically. I never want to go back. So, would I hurt her? Never, and I won't let anyone or anything else do so if I can stop it. I won't hurt her heart. But I hope that what we have never ends, I just can't accept that possibility. I... I hope that answers your question. Its the best I can do anyway."

Steven sipped his whiskey for several minutes as though he was in deep contemplation while scratching Bo behind the ears and finally said "That's a better and more honest answer than I could have hoped for. You take care of my girl Mark. She's a full grown woman and runs her own life, but she will always be my little girl. Someday if you have kids and you'll understand what I mean. Come on, lets see what the girls cooked up for lunch."

The both knocked out their scotch and Steven took the glasses. Mark decided two things; first he really liked Steven, and second, scotch was okay too.

While Steven and Mark talked, Mindy and her mother did as well. Meko had slow cooked a pot roast with all the standard pot roast sides, carrots, onions and of course potatoes, and Mindy had to explain why Mark would probably avoid the potatoes.

"Who doesn't like potatoes?"

"Its not so much that he doesn't like them, its that he had nothing to eat except them for the better part of a year mom. Don't worry about it though, it will be fine, but if you notice him not eating them, well, that's why."

Mindy finished buttering garlic bread and slid it into the oven when her mother finally broached the subject they both knew was coming.

"You love him don't you?"

"Yes. Is it that obvious?"

"To your mother? Yes. I could tell from the photo on the Today show. To the rest of the world, probably. Its in your eyes and the way you light up when you look at him. How does he feel?"

"The same, he told me on the flight up. After that, I didn't really need a plane, I think I could have sprouted wings and made the rest of the flight on my own." She smiled.

"You're different since you met him. Better different. Have you had any episodes?"

"No, not in years, although when he dragged me on stage today, well that was rough. So, that's good right? I mean that I'm better different?"

"Yes, we should talk about sleeping arrangements, you know your dad wasn't serious don't you?"

"What? Of course, he wouldn't let bears eat him, and you don't have bears anyway. I knew he was joking."

"Oh, no, I meant about separate rooms. You and Mark should stay in yours. I redecorated it for you."

"Huh? Are you sure? What makes you think we're sleeping together?"

"Well if you aren't you're missing a great opportunity and, oh, then Mark can stay in one of the guest rooms. Its none of our business really." Meko grinned.

"No, I mean, I would like that. Thanks. I just didn't think you would approve. I mean, well we started when I fell asleep on his couch watching a movie after work and woke up beside him eight hours later. Nothing happened, he was a perfect gentleman."

"Oh, so you haven't..."

"Well, this is awkward. I'm not going to lie, yes we have, and it was wonderful thank you very much, but just once and it was sort of by surprise too. I kind of instigated it, not Mark."

"Its your life Mindy, not ours. You have chosen well. Mark is a very nice man. I so want this to work for you, and I think it will if you keep your hearts light and don't worry too much. Besides, you're a grown woman. You and Mark can share a room if you like. Sneaking around would not become you." Meko smiled.

"Well there is another reason, I should tell you, Mark has a lot of nightmares. He may not even know it, he never mentions them, but he can start screaming even. Holding him calms him down."

"PTSD manifestation?" Meko asked.

"That's what Irene, the crew psychologist thinks. We talk about Mark a lot."

"Well, he is a national treasure. You take care of him, if you need help you need only ask, you know that don't you?"

"Sometimes I forget your a psychiatrist."

"Just don't forget I'm your mom! I hope now that Mark is back on earth and your work is out of emergency mode we will see you more."

"Thanks mom, me too, and could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Mindy what is is?"

"Can we never have a conversation this awkward again?"

"Deal!" Meko smiled.

Mother and daughter carried food to the table that Steven and Mark were just finished setting.

"Mom made her pot roast, its wonderful Mark. Thanks for helping dad with the table, its a tradition here that who ever isn't cooking sets the table and does the dishes.

"Seems fair. Its a tradition at my mom and dad's that the son who has been gone the longest buys dinner for everyone, then makes breakfast and lunch and cleans up."

"You're an only child aren't you Mark?" Mindy asked, the confusion showing on her face.

"Yep." He grinned.

Everyone sat and began passing plates and food around.

"So you survived your meeting with Daddy Mark?" Mindy smirked.

"Uh, yeah, he's a great guy. He told me a bunch of stories about when you were growing up."

"Oh god, Daddy you didn't tell him about..."

"Relax Monkey Girl, I didn't tell him the really bad stuff."

"Daddy!"

"Monkey Girl?" Mark asked.

"She didn't tell you her middle name was 'Monkey'? Mindy Monkey Park, that's her. See she was born with a tail, about one in fifty thousand kids are. We didn't have it removed until she was, what, four or five Meko? It wasn't prehensile so she couldn't use it to climb with, more of a pointy devil thing. Of course we were hoping she would be able to control and use it as Meko always wanted a gymnast in the family and"

"Daddy! Mark I was not born with a tail."

"Oh, I know he's just teasing Mindy. I'm sure there is a different reason your nickname is Monkey Girl."

"My nickname isn't Monkey Girl Mark! Geez!"

Everyone giggled and Mindy turned bright red."

"If you all are going to tease me all week I should have just sent Mark and stayed in Houston."

"Oh relax Mindy. We're sorry, I figured you had told Mark about the monkey tail already." Steve grinned.

"I did not have a monkey tail."

The roast was fabulous and the conversation better. Steven and Meko were both retired physicians, Steven a general practitioner and Meko a psychiatrist, and both enjoyed talking careers with Mark. They didn't pry about his astronaut work, they had no need to having read every online biography of him they could find over the last several days.

"You're eating your potatoes" Mindy remarked suddenly, startled when she realized it.

"Yeah, they're great too, why?"

"I thought you didn't like potatoes."

"No, I always loved them. I got sick of them on Mars, but that's been almost a year. And your Mom's are fantastic. Plus it wouldn't be polite to turn them down."

"Hmm. You wouldn't touch the hash browns I slaved over but Mom's potatoes are okay. I see."

"I had just woke up. And they came from Carl's how did you slave over them?" Mark grinned.

"I had to wait in the drive through line for like ten minutes on my way from work that morning. I see how it is Mark." Mindy smiled.

"Oh, are you two going to fight?" Meko asked with a grin.

"No. I told Mark earlier if you served... well, it doesn't matter. Good boyfriend, very respectful. But next time you're going to Carls." Mindy grinned. "Besides, he is showing respect for my mother, so each bite he takes is a way for him to tell me he loves me."

"Uh yeah. There's that. Let's go with that." Mark smiled as he took another bite.

"So Mrs Park, or, uh Dr uh Dr Mrs Park,"

"Just call me Meko" She smiled.

"Well, I know you and Steven must have studied a lot of genetics in school, are prehensile tails something you can pass on to your children? I mean, I'm guessing it skips a generation or"

"Mark! I did not have a monkey tail!"

"Her nickname isn't Monkey Girl anyway Mark."

"Thank you Mother. Geez Mark"

"Its Monkey Butt. You know how primates like baboons have a big red butt? Well when she was in diapers she got this rash and"

"Daddy!"

"Can I just point out that Mindy thought I was the one that should be nervous about meeting her parents?" 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Mark, lets take our things up stairs now, I'll show you where to put everything, if you're sure its alright mom."

"Oh of course dear."

"Uh, we can leave these two bags here, they are the gifts Mindy" Mark said.

"Oh, sure, I guess. Why don't you give mom and dad theirs now?"

"Gifts? You didn't have to get us"

"Oh, its no big deal, we had the crew together this morning. I didn't know what sizes to get so I guessed, these are from Mindy and I, and well, I guess the crew of Ares III" Mark said as he handed the bag to Meko. She pulled out the flight jackets, saw the Ares III patch and the signatures and gasped.

"Mark, that is so beautiful! Thank you so much! I guess the big one is for Steve."

"Yes, and we got two adult male regulars for your grand kids."

"Oh they will love it! Your mission is all they have talked about for years! Brian and Little Steve can't wait to meet you."

Meko hugged Mark and slipped her jacket on, which fortunately fit, as did her husband's. Mark got lucky there as he didn't even have a physical description of the two of them from Mindy.

"Go ahead and take your luggage to your room now Mindy, "

"Her name is Monkey Butt dear."

"Mother!"

"Go ahead and take your luggage to your room Monkey Butt, I think you will love how your mother redecorated it. She got rid of all those punk rock band posters you had and really freshened the place up." Steven said, as Mark picked up most of the luggage and left a couple lighter bags for Mindy.

"Let's go Mark before they taunt me further." Mindy smiled. She was being a good sport about her family teasing her, but Mark, and her parents, could tell she was reaching the end of her tolerance.

"Right down this way." Mindy said as she turned at the top of the stairs and took the hall leading down one wing of the second floor. She stopped in front of a door and turned to face Mark.

"Mark, it turns out that my parents are okay with us staying together, but lets don't make a big deal out of it. It was an awkward enough conversation with my mom the first time. If we were to say anything, well, it would be awkward all over again."

"So just act like normal adults?"

"Can we fake it you think? Being normal?"

"Well, if you turn down the awesome we might blend in with other people." Mark smiled.

"Good answer" Mindy smiled as she stood on her toes and gave Mark a quick peck.

She opened the door and indeed her mother had redecorated. Where her old bed had been a queen sized canopy now was, and all her old band posters were gone.

The posters were replaced with Wal-mart purchased posters of Ares III and its crew plus a few dozen printed from the Internet of a smiling Mark Watney. There were several of the kiss outside Brandon's as well, framed and placed strategically around the room. Many of the other posters bore the caption "Bring Him Home!" There were even a poster of "The Fonz Pose" photo for good measure.

"Motthhhhher!"

"Your mom has exquisite taste." Mark giggled.

"Oh thank you Mark, you're such a gentleman. Do you like it Mindy?" Her mother asked from the doorway.

"You have way too much spare time mom." Mindy giggled. "I just worry about Mark's fragile ego."

"Oh, Mark, we're just playing a prank on..."

"Wait! Did I say 'fragile'? I meant 'hyper-inflated.' Sorry, I get those confused sometimes." Mindy grinned.

"Mrs Park, I think this is the most beautiful room I have ever seen. Did the decorator charge a lot? I may hire them to re-do my house. Is the 'Bring him home' an instruction to Mindy?" Mark grinned.

"Why yes Mark it is! How observant you are!" Meko smiled.

The afternoon was spent with Mark telling Mindy's parents his life story, especially the last four years, and them telling stories on Mindy to her constant red faced embarrassment. The snow stopped and they sat in the sun room all afternoon, Mark was enraptured by the beauty of the snow covered Rockies.

The roads cleared and Steven suggested a local Italian place for dinner, and as no one wanted to cook it was agreed to quickly.

"So Mark what do you think of Denver so far?" Meko asked while they sipped their drinks and waited for their orders. Mark noticed a few people staring at them but he was getting used to that now. Most had that "Hey isn't he that guy on TV" look but none approached. Yet.

"I like it. It..."

"It's pretty in the snow isn't it?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, well I was going to say it teases Mindy a lot, but yeah, it is really beautiful here."

"Oh don't get them started again." Mindy said.

"We tease because we love" Meko replied.

"Well and because we love to get a rise out of Monkey Butt." Steven added as the food arrived.

"Be careful daddy, remember I will help pick out your nursing home." Mindy said with a sly grin.

"Ohhhh, just got real didn't it Steven?" Meko giggled.

The waitress placed the orders on the table and seemed to linger as she did so, staring at Watney.

"Go ahead and ask, its good for his ego" Mindy whispered.

"I'm sorry, can I get you anything else? I... well you look just like that guy from the news."

"Which guy?"

"The Mars guy."

"Oh, well he must be damned good looking." Mark giggled.

"Mark, be nice." Mindy said.

"Mark, that's his name, the Mars guy."

"That's me, I'm a Martian. But I was born on Remulack Seven." Mark giggled.

"No really, is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah, but we're trying to be low key. I'm doing a visit for NASA to your science museum.

"Oh, yes, of course. I just got excited. We don't get a lot of celebrities here."

"No worries, you still don't, and this is Mindy, my girlfriend, and her parents. We came up to see them after the story broke. No one really knows we're in town and we would love to keep it that way."

"Oh! You're the girl from that picture, that was so sweet. Well congratulations, and uh, welcome back?"

"Thanks."

The next day's paper had a report that the couple was sited in a local Italian bistro and were reportedly "just as nice in person as they seemed to be on camera." Fortunately there were no new pictures or much other information. That was no big deal, although a bit gossipy for the Denver Post. The other story, a profile of local NASA scientist Mindy Park, was a bit more irritating, although factually correct. The paper had contacted some of her old teachers, plus NASA, who gave them only public record stuff, and complied an article that was a short biography of her. It worried Mark that because of him Mindy was getting stripped of the privacy she so liked, but Mindy laughed it off, pointing out just how incredibly boring it made her sound. Mom and dad Park were just proud of their daughter's name being in the paper.

Back at the house, after sitting in the sun room looking at the sky and mountains everyone turned in early.

"Hey, I know this must be weird for you, being in bed with me with your folks down the hall, we don't have to do.." was all Mark got to say.

"No reason to whisper Mark, as much as mom and dad teased me today I am thinking about moaning, screaming your name and beating on the walls for a couple hours as pay back."

"As protective as they are of you that would do it. Of course your dad would come in and take me back to the airport. At gun point."

"Yeah, there's that. I confess I did think they would tease you more than me, but I know its because they love me. I can't complain. I mean, I will complain, I just shouldn't." She smiled. "How did your talk with dad go?"

"Good, you were right, he is very protective of you, but he's a good guy, ya know? He told me you seemed different since we got together, in a good way, so I'm pretty sure he likes me alright. I think he wanted to make sure I wasn't, you know, just playing you, and I think I convinced him I wasn't enough of a playa to do that anyway. Of course tomorrow he will stare at me wondering if I banged his daughter all night."

"Hmm, as it turns out my boyfriend told me he loved me today, so, you know, if he's going to stare anyway," Mindy said, then kissed Mark passionately.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us daddy?" Mindy asked. It had been decided that Mark needed more winter clothes if he was to survive a week in Denver, as well as more Bronco's gear if he were to be meeting with their most legendary players, and nothing brought Mindy and her mother together more than shopping. It was also decided to go as soon as the stores opened to try to avoid Mark's fans. It wasn't that he didn't love them, it was just it was hard to get things done with constant hand shakes and welcome backs. After eating, but before they had left the restaurant the night before, most of the staff and several customers made a point of coming over to welcome Mark back. It was nice and the first time Steven and Meko had experienced the depth of the public's fascination with Watney.

"No, I'll stay here and wait on your brother. You guys have a good time" Steven replied.

Annie's text arrived just as they were leaving the house.

"Crew to join you for Watney Report, now Q/A with CNN reporter museum. Also for coin toss."

"K, I invited Mindy to join me for coin toss"

"Is Annie texting you again Mark?" Mindy smiled.

"Who is Annie?" Meko asked.

"One of Mark's other women. She is PR director of NASA. Well Mark, are you keeping more secrets?"

"Oh don't do that Mark, honesty and openness is important to a relationship." Meko said, although she was looking at Mindy as she did.

"No, no, Annie says the crew is flying in for the museum event and the coin toss.'

"Oh that's wonderful, mom, you are going to just love them! They are the nicest people ever!"

Mark's phone buzzed again. "Great idea on Mindy coin toss. less she hides the more people will accept."

"Make sure crew has broncos gear :) Tell Irene I am in love with Mindy" Mark replied.

"Will do, crew arriving today, will stay at Marriott. RE Mindy, you are apparently the last person on earth to figure that out." Annie replied.

"What did she say?" Mindy asked as Mark chuckled.

"That they are arriving today and staying at the Marriott. I told her to tell them to wear Broncos gear and for Annie to tell Irene I was in love with you."

"Awwwww"

"Who is Irene?" Meko asked.

"She's the psychologist assigned to Ares III. Mark has to meet with her... uh, can I tell mom this Mark?"

"Sure, I have nothing to hide. They are worried I might have some separation or abandonment thing and one of the signs of it is attaching to people too fast."

"Hmmm, well it could be, but that wouldn't be my diagnosis. I think you're in love with my daughter, just like she is with you, and you're not accustomed to being around people again yet so it stresses you out and you make jokes instead to compensate. Mindy tells me you have nightmares and were malnourished, did they give you prescription vitamins as a supplement?"

"Uh, yeah, I take them every morning and night before bed."

"Look, you haven't asked and I'm not your doctor, but try this; take them every morning and at lunchtime instead. That should take care of your nightmares." Meko said. "Oh, and take them after you eat, or while you're eating. Your body will flush the excess from you. Your dreams have been very lucid haven't they, like realistic?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You've tossed and turned and screamed whenever you have been asleep around me Mark, I... I told mom, I mean, I should have talked to you first but its kind of her area of expertise so"

"Oh, no worries, tell your mom everything, anything you want. Well if I'm screaming your name for some reason in bed think about the cause first bu"

"Mark!" Mindy exclaimed, aghast. Meko just laughed.

"No Mark, your vitamins have B-6 in them, I guarantee it. If you take it too close to sleep it leads to really vivid dreams. So instead of dreaming you're back on Mars, it is as though you really are back on Mars and everything is trying to kill you. Move your vitamins to lunch time and it will probably go away." Meko smiled.

"I'll try that, thanks for the advice."

"You're very welcome. Now, what shall we cook for dinner Mindy, Mark what time is your crew expected?"

"Uh no idea, I figured we would meet up with them at the museum tomorrow. They are staying at the Marriott is all I know."

"How will I know what time to have dinner ready?"

"Oh, you don't have to cook for the crew Mrs,,, uh, Doctor,,, uh"

"Just call me Meko, and I know I don't have to, but I want to, they are your friends and I'm sure Brian and Little Steven will want to meet them. I insist. Mindy, we should do chili and your jalapeno cornbread."

"Oh and maybe some chips, queso and salsa." Mindy suggested.

"Oh! And some guac! What does your crew drink Mark?" Meko asked.

"Oh, beer, tea, Mountain Dew, Dr Pepper, I think. In space we had powdered sports drinks we injected with water and mixed." Mark replied as his phone buzzed again.

"Irene agrees you are last to know."

"Tell her Mindy's mother Meko says its okay and she's a psychiatrist too. What time will crew land, Mindy and mother cooking dinner for them."

"More from Annie?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, she says Irene already knew I loved you and that I'm the last to know, I told her your mom said it was okay and she is a psychiatrist, and I asked what time the crew will land."

" 4pm +/- on X. Crew says they don't have to cook. Thanks."

"Tell crew we will meet on landing. If they want to argue with Mindy and Mother they can, but I am too terrified of the prospect to consider it."

"What did she say?"

"That the crew is landing at four and that you two don't have to cook. I told her we would meet them at the airport and the crew could argue with you two but I was too scared to do so."

"You are wise Mark Watney." Mindy giggled.

"I'm not sure if they are bringing their families or not, but if they do they could rent a car and follow us."

"Well how will we know how many to plan for Mark?"

"Uh well they are on the same plane we were on, figure eight at the most, that is how many seats there are."

"Hmmm, I guess that will work. Sure" Mindy said after some thought.

They made it to a department store at a mall and as promised, you couldn't swing a dead cat in Denver without running into Broncos apparel. A new jacket and gloves were found in no time, then the three went to purchase some more Levi's, as well as a Bronco sweater and shirts for Mark as he only brought the two Mindy had given him for their 24 hour anniversary. Mark was just going to the changing room to try the jeans on when Mindy whispered.

"Hurry Mark we need to leave."

"Why? What is wrong? He asked.

"Oh, just drama from school, I just saw one of the bitches that made my life miserable."

"Oh, well, uh"

"Mindy all that is behind you now. You are a beautiful, successful woman, you need to let go and move on." Meko said.

"I... I have, but I don't need it tossed in my face either." Mindy smiled. "Take your time Mark. Just... you know, hurry."

The jeans fit just fine and Mark didn't bother trying the other pair on as it was identically sized. As he was leaving the changing room he saw Mindy and her mother from the side and a woman Mindy's age approached from in front of them.

"Mindy? Mindy Park? Its me, Caprice Davis! How have you been? We missed you at the reunion." The woman said. She was attractive enough, but Mark wondered what was the most artificial thing about her; her blonde hair, her boobs or her attitude.

"Oh, I'm good, visiting my mom and dad and"

"You remember Allison? Allison Hattaway? She's Allison Dugger now, but she swore last night that the girl that astronaut was caught kissing was you. Can you believe that? I told her no way our little Mindy was making out with the most eligible bachelor in the world. I just had to tell you tha"

"Universe" Mark said as he approached. "Most eligible bachelor in the universe, not world. These fit just fine honey, but my butt probably looks scrawny in them." Then he leaned down and kissed Mindy for a second and Caprice's eyes exploded. Mindy's eyes told him she had never been happier to have him that right then.

"Gotta run Caprice, we're meeting with Elway and Manning tomorrow and there is just so much to do."

"Nice meeting you dear. We should get lunch kids, Mark you must be famished." Meko said as they all turned to leave.

Mark paid for his purchases, plus a scarf Mindy had picked up for herself and they ventured into the Mall for lunch at a chain brass and glass place. Once seated and the waitress had taken their drink orders Mindy broke the silence.

"I love you."

"I love you too Mindy" Mark smiled.

"No, I mean... that bitch in Macy's... oh god she made my life miserable in high school and you... you just made her insignificant. I... if mom wasn't here..."

"What dear? What would you do if I wasn't here?" Meko grinned.

"Well, the tabloids would have a field day and we would never be allowed back in Macy's again." Mindy smirked.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After the mall came a trip to the grocery store for dinner supplies, then back to the house where Meko and Mindy started on the chili. Mark offered to help but was shooed out of Meko's kitchen with clear instructions to not return. Mindy's brother had called and been slowed by the weather, their flight would not be arriving until four either but they had a car reserved. Steven offered to have Mark drive a Suburban for his crew and Steven pick them up in the Cherokee, but her brother waved that off.

Steven and Mark chatted until a little before three and left for the airport in their Suburban. It would easily seat everyone and Mark went through the crew roster and explained who everyone was, their role in the mission and what was unique and great about each one. That took most of the trip as the one thing Mark loved more than doing meet and greets for surprised children was bragging on his crew mates.

They arrived at the airport and a van was already there to take the crew to the Marriott. Transportation was discussed with the driver, but he had orders to wait until the crew arrived, so he wasn't leaving. Mark suggested that the driver plan to take the luggage to the hotel and then pick up the crew at the Park's home later, and the driver seemed interested in this as he could charge for two trips.

The X finally arrived and as it entered the hanger Mark saw a waving Danielle and Malcolm as the engines idled down and the ground crew applied chocks to the wheels. The door opened and the stairs dropped, and the Ares III crew stepped out, Commander Lewis leading them.

"Oh, lowest rank always goes first ya say." Mark grinned as the commander came close enough to hear over the engines.

"I'm not the commander of that plane Mark, it has its own pilot in charge." She grinned.

"I seem to recall the shuttle having its own flight crew as well."

"Did it? I guess I was just used to being in charge. Civilian life, hard to adjust, you know?" She laughed. "Hi, I'm Melissa Lewis, you must be Mindy's father." She said as she extended a hand to Steven.

"You mean Monkey Butt? Yeah, she's mine. Her and the other Dr Park are at home cooking dinner right now, Mindy demanded that we pick you guys up."

"Oh, I think we're going to the hotel" Lewis replied.

"Nope, orders came in for us to pick you up. This guy's real nice though, he will take your luggage on for you. We'd love to have you stay at the house but we'd have to put you on the back porch and then there's the bear problem."

"Hmm, probably more comfortable than the Hab or the Hermes." Rick said.

"That's what I told Mark but he wouldn't sleep out there without a slug loaded 12 gauge." Steven replied.

"What orders did you receive?" Lewis asked, confused as to why she had not received the same.

"Meko Park ordered me to come get you." Steven grinned. "Seriously, come to dinner, you gotta eat anyway and your driver has agreed to pick you up later."

"Well, we have our media support guy with us and"

"He can come too."

"We hate to put you out." Beth said.

"His wife will put us out on the porch if she doesn't see you at dinner." Mark suggested.

In the end all agreed to come to the Park's, with Randy the press guy in tow so as to not be rude.

"So what made you decide to come up?" Mark asked as they drove.

"Oh Teddy thought... well candidly Mark we" Lewis began before Rick interrupted.

"Teddy was afraid you would get NASA shut down if the Commander wasn't there to guide you."

"No, that's.. that's stupid Rick. There are a couple of budget hawk congressmen here that don't think the government has any business spending money on anything except defense, prisons and free bullets for NRA members. It is thought that a strong presence before the hearings could point out to them how much the voters in their districts support NASA."

"So, media manipulation and arm twisting. I like it!"

"You must be talking about Parker and Robertson. I hate those jerks. I thought about running against Parker, but a progressive doesn't stand much of a chance in our district since they re-drew it." Steven said.

"I think that is their names actually. One of them is on the committee doing the Ares III review and has already claimed he would get to the bottom of all the waste." Lewis replied.

"Waste? Like, what? All the excess food or the sturdy nature of the Hab?" Mark laughed.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't like it when the government spends money on stupid things, but what made America great for the last hundred years has been our technological research and advancement. We have already lost the edge in physics and pharmaceutical research, I would hate to see us lose our edge everywhere. Its just dumb. We used to appreciate education and learning here, now we teach children to mock it."

"Maybe you should run. I would endorse you." Commander Lewis said.

"Maybe I will." Steven grinned.

They arrived shortly after five and were greeted by Meko and Mindy, and just a few minutes later Mindy's brother Matthew arrived with his wife Jennifer and their two children Brian and "Little" Steven. Both children were in shock at the crew's presence. Neither of their parents had told them about Mark being there, although they had seen their aunt Mindy with him on the news. As they had followed Watney's story closely over the last several years, both were in awe. They knew their aunt worked at NASA but neither bothered to ever find out what she did there. Their first clue she might be someone other than just "Aunt Mindy" came when one saw the photo outside the Creole restaurant and shouted "Mom! Isn't that..."

Dinner was amazing, Rick, who had grown up on Tex-Mex even though he was from New York, was stupified by Meko's chili and grilled her at length as it how it was made. Meko had hardly ever been happier than when she explained she didn't use store bought powder but rather ground her own spices, mostly dried chili peppers, cayenne, cumin, paprika, garlic, salt, black pepper and a dash of cilantro and lime peel in a spice grinder.

Steven set up an additional table to give everyone enough room and Mark, Mindy, Commander Lewis, Brian and little Steven sat at it. The children interrogated Mark and Lewis about their mission and what each aspect of it was like, and after dinner were presented with their own Ares III flight jackets.

After dinner everyone mingled and chatted. Mark met with Randy, the press guy, to plan the meet and greet, and Mindy's nephews stayed with him listening to every fascinating word. Most of the crew, Mindy's brother and sister in law and Meko gathered for drinks in the sun room and watched the twilight of the sun against the Rockies while Steven explained to them how Mindy had gotten the nickname "Monkey Butt," Her brother was happy to assist with additional facts supporting this, and all were of course just as fake as the nickname was. He credited her extraordinary abilities at mathematics on her seeing her preserved tail in a jar on the mantel all through high school. Meko, Chris and Steven all confirmed that prehensile tails skipped a generation so her kids would probably be fine, but might suck at math as a result, and would be challenged in gymnastics too.

Mindy found herself alone in the kitchen with Lewis and Beth as she took the last of the dishes to the washer.

"Oh hi! You startled me, I didn't realize you were there."

"Oh, sorry, we were wondering if we could talk for a second." Beth smiled.

"Sure, what's up?"

"You and our little boy!" Commander Lewis exclaimed as she threw her arms around "We're so happy! Irene and Annie told us before we left Houston, he loves you! He really really loves you!"

"Well its only fair, I love him too."

"I, uh we know. We all knew that at Beth's house, and how he felt too. Its, no, that he is able to talk about it, that's the great part. He has always suppressed his feelings and vented them through humor, its one of the things that makes him such a great guy, so this is, uh, surprising to say the least. Well, we're just so happy for you both." Lewis smiled.

"Now, for the serious part. How is he?" Beth asked.

"You just saw him yesterday morning" Mindy reminded them.

"Yes, but a lot can change in a day. Especially when you are under pressure. Is he okay?"

"He's great, and we may have a handle on the nightmares. Mom recommended he change his B-6 intake to earlier in the day and"

"Uh, his routine was developed by some really smart people Mindy, be careful how you mess with it, I mean, no disrespect but"

"Mom was a psychiatrist for thirty years and was widely published on sleep deprivation and other sleep disorders. She may be the biggest expert in the country on them, certainly one of them. And she's not changing anything, just moving his supplement intake to earlier in the day. Honestly he's been taking them since you guys landed on Mars, I doubt seriously they are doing him much good at this point. His mal-nourishment was from calories, not vitamins."

"Oh."

"Its okay commander, you know how it is, women in science still don't get a lot of respect."  
Mindy smirked.

Beth broke out laughing at this as Commander Lewis, before Ares III, had given a well received lecture on the subject of women being respected in the scientific community before a UN panel on women in STEM fields.

"I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect. I will probably never have kids now and Mark, well, he is hopelessly immature and I"

Beth thought the commander's comment about not having kids now was strange, she was certainly still young enough, but before she could ask what she meant Mindy spoke.

"You don't need to explain. You love him too. We all do and we all are going to make sure everything is right with him. You have my back and I appreciate it. But I think NASA has you both worrying too much, I promise, I will let you know if anything seems out of sorts."

"Hey, can I make a suggestion? You two really need to get away for a while. I mean, I know its not going to happen anytime soon what with London and Germany coming up, but you two need to take some time and find a nice beach to do nothing on for a while."

"Yeah, I'm going to try to talk Mark into that, you know, once everything calms down. I haven't been flying back and forth to Denver every other month for a few years so I have some money put back, we could afford a week at the beach so"

"'Calms down' may never happen Mindy. After Germany the congressional hearings will start. As to affording it, I take it you and Mark don't talk finances much, or, uh, at all?"

"Uh no, why?"

Beth and Missy looked at each other and smiled.

"Well thanks to Mark being stranded and the public interest... well, we're all uh, if not rich, wealthy enough to not work again if we like. Of course Beth already was, but all those posters and action figures and stuff? NASA licenses them, but still has to pay us a royalty. I did about six hundred thousand off mine, and I didn't sell anywhere near as much as Mark did. Doesn't he have a financial manager or anything?" Lewis said.

"If he does he hasn't mentioned it. I had the impression he was just living off what he made from NASA after not being able to spend it for five years. Should he have a finance guy?"

"Yeah, lets get him in touch with my guy, he's guided me since Digital Hermetics went public. He needs a PR rep too"

"I thought that is what Annie did."

"Annie is NASA's press person, she won't touch any personal offers to Mark except to pass them on and there is a lot of opportunity there. For instance in Germany Chris and I are going to do a photo shoot and interview with Elle, NASA has nothing to do with that."

"Oh, that should be fun. A lot of people think you should be a model anyway you know. What are you modeling?" Mindy asked.

"You can't tell anyone but, uh, wedding dresses and tuxes." Beth replied.

"You mean?" Lewis asked, her face showing her shock.

"Mmm hmmm, but don't tell anyone, Chris and I want to tell his folks first. Mine know, We told them when we were in San Jose a couple weeks ago. We are going up to New Hampshire this weekend before the UK trip."

"Oh my gaaawwwwddd!" Lewis practically shouted as she threw her arms around Beth and began jumping up and down like a twelve year old.

"Anyway" Beth continued once Lewis and Mindy had calmed back down, "Mark will get a lot of offers and needs a pro to sort through them, market him and keep his image intact. He will get some he should take, and a bunch more he should turn down."

"I got an offer from Playboy." Lewis said as she rolled her eyes.

"Me too. Nope, not going there. Kinda nice to be thought of though, you know as an attractive woman" Beth said.

"Piece of meat." Lewis replied.

"An attractive piece of meat, but no. that's not what women should do if they want to be taken seriously." Beth said.

"I don't know anything about media relations, if you could talk to him I know he would appreciate it. I'll get him now if you like, you know, just to get him thinking, you could meet in our room, it would be more private than the kitchen with everyone around. I wouldn't mention the Playboy thing though or his mind would wander and he won't hear the rest of what you have to say." Mindy smirked.

"Yeah, we would be forever associated with the "Zero Gravity Sex" issue" Lewis said as she rolled her eyes.

"Low gravity is better, zero gravity you almost have to strap yourselves together to keep from bouncing away and uh... you didn't need to know that did you?" Beth smiled.

"Please don't ever say that around a reporter or Ares III will be forever known as a gigantic space orgy in America's eyes." Lewis smiled.

"I think the 'Gigantic Space Orgy' issue would be for Cosmo." Mindy smiled, "Hang on, I'll get Mark."

Mindy went to the sunroom, while Melissa and Beth waited in the kitchen. They only waited a few moments before hearing Mindy bellow "Daddy my nickname is not now and never has been 'Monkey Butt'!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Mark did you decorate in here?" Commander Lewis asked as Mindy, Beth and Mark entered the bedroom for privacy.

"No, that was all Meko, just giving Mindy a hard time. Its kinda nice though isn't it?"

"Love you Mark, but its kind of creepy." Mindy said, "Although I might keep this picture" she added, holding a framed photo of the kiss outside the Creole restaurant.

"Oh yeah, Mark looks so cute in that one." Melissa said.

"Oh, well, yeah he always does, but my butt looks fantastic!"

"Damn girl it really does!" Beth added.

"Let me see" Mark asked.

"No. Pervert. Geez Mark, must you objectify women like that?" Mindy grinned.

Once they recovered from a giggle fit, the Commander turned to Mark.

"We know your girlfriend is hot Mark, what I was wondering is, have you checked your bank account lately?"

"Uh no, I mean, I have direct deposit and my bills are auto-drafted, they don't come near matching my income so I... I really should check on that sort of thing more shouldn't I? The guy from NASA went over a bunch of that during decompression but I kept zoning out and he said it would wait until we got back from China. Hey, did you know they boosted me to GS-15?"

"Uh, no, why? I'm only GS-13" Beth replied.

"I am GS-15" Melissa said.

"I was GS-12, but I became the commander of the NASA station on Mars by default, so when they thought I was dead they gave me a raise, then never bothered to take it back." Mark grinned.

"Huh, so you're a commander now? That will come in handy if you don't start calling me 'Missy;" Commander Lewis replied.

"Uh, yes as to checking your accounts. Do you even balance your account?" Beth asked, aghast at Mark's casual nature with finances.

"Uh... well, not really. Like I said, I always have money left over, I had a little over ten grand in the bank when we left so I mean, unless... I really should keep up with that sort of thing more shouldn't I?"

"Yes, you should, You've had NASA or your potato farm taking care of all your needs for the last five years or so, but all that is gone. The thing is, if your account is like what we expect it to be, you're probably rich. Remember, NASA has to pay you a royalty for profitable image use. So all those posters they sell on line, at Target, the Malls and gift shops? You get a cut of that. Plus the children's toys and all that stuff. In addition, you're going to be asked to do a ton of endorsements and other such things... well, what we wanted to suggest is you need your own agent, not just Annie. Annie works for NASA, not you. She will pass along appearances like this coin toss thing, but she really only cares about the museum visit since it is NASA. Plus you've probably been getting a royalty off the Watney Report for years."

"Oh yeah, my folks took care of that, that one I know about. I think I get like twenty thousand for that and another five when I appear on it."

"Mark, that's been on for three and a half years, that's like pushing four million dollars!" Mindy exclaimed.

"Really? I never really thought about it I guess. I just think its kinda cool."

"Maybe Rick is right, he should stick to ferns." Beth giggled.

"No, I mean, I never expected to get rich, I just like to promote the science. They tell me a lot of kids watch it every week."

"Beth has a really good money and finance guy she wants you to meet, if that's okay Mark. I think you should. And Melissa has a talent agent to help you control and market your image. I think you should at least meet with both of them." Mindy said.

"Who?"

"Uh, well they can tell you the names Mark I just know the finance guy helped her take her software company public and"

"No, who is Melissa?" Mark grinned.

"Oh. Uh, Commander Lewis."

"Ohhhh! Why didn't you say so, sure. I'd love to talk to them. I am the first to admit I don't know anything about it."

"Don't pretend you don't know my name Commander Watney." Commander Lewis said.

"Commander, if we both live to be a hundred, you will always, always be Commander Lewis to me."

"I'd rather you call me Missy. I'm not your commander anymore." She smiled.

"Not going to happen. I'm with Mark on this Commander." Beth grinned. "Okay Mark, I will have my PR woman call... are you two flying back with us Friday morning?"

"Uh, we really haven't talked about that." Mark said, looking at Mindy.

"If mom and dad don't stop telling everyone to call me 'monkey butt' we're flying out tonight."

"Uh, yeah Friday morning. Familiarity, contempt, you know how it goes. Family in small doses." Mark smiled.

"Oh I love them, don't get me wrong, I just thought they would pick on Mark as much as me! Geez!"

When she finished Mindy noticed Commander Lewis shutting the door, then turning, her face ashen and her eyes filling with tears, then sitting on the bed between Beth and Mark.

"Guys, speaking of family, I need to," she sniffled, "I... last night, I... I threw Bob out. He... he wasn't faithful while I was away, I mean, I understand I was gone too long but... anyway, our trip to the coast last week, that was to try to work things out. But we couldn't. When I got the text about Beth's thing Sunday, well that was just a good reason to leave. I... my mom and dad are in Missoula and in their seventies, I can't really talk to them, you and the rest of the crew are all the family I have I can talk with... I.. don't know what I'm going to do." Missy Lewis said as she finally broke down in tears and put her face in her hand sobbing.

Neither Beth nor Mark had ever seen the commander emotionally vulnerable, or emotionally anything. She was their rock when things were difficult. And this came out of the blue. She must have been holding it in for months. They were both shocked.

Mindy grabbed a box of tissues and handed a wad to Missy, who gasped out a "Thanks... I wanted to tell everyone but we haven't been together alone yet. I... we've been together since Caltech, I don't know how... oh god."

"I'll get Alex, Chris and Rick" Mindy volunteered.

Beth put her hand on her commander's shoulder and whispered "Its going to be okay, we're here for you."

Mark just pulled her close and let her cry on his shoulder.

"You came back for me, I'll always be here for you."

Chris, Rick and Alex came back with Mindy and Beth explained the situation as well as she could. She didn't have details and no one needed them. To a person, Bob was a douche nozzle, dirt bag son of a bitch asshole who needed his butt stomped. All tried to comfort the commander, with varying degrees of success. She finally ran out of tears in a half hour or so, and then told the crew about the other foot falling. Something none had considered to that point.

"I'm sorry Mindy, you should be having fun with your family, I... I should have waited until tomorrow to tell everyone, its just... "

"Its okay, I understand. You guys won't be alone tomorrow, and you need to get this out of your system before you're out in the public eye."

"No, I mean yes, that's right" She sniffed, "Its just that Bob isn't going to make it easy. He wants everything."

"But he cheated!" Beth exclaimed.

"Yes, but he knows about... uh, the mutiny. And he'll go public if I don't agree. That will destroy all of you, well, not you Mark but... I don't know what to do."

There was a long silence filled only by Commander Lewis's weeping.

Rick spoke first, quoting one of the more famous of Mark's log entries. "I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to go Martian on his ass and science the shit out of it. Just another problem Commander."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The commander was reassured by the support of her crew, but still felt she would have to surrender to Bob's terms in order to protect them. All assured her they were perfectly willing for the information to come out and face the consequences, of which they doubted there would be any except to their reputations and as a result finances, but she would never allow that. The guys were already to fight, but Mindy made the best suggestion.

"Uh guys, hang on. Melissa, have you talked to a lawyer?"

"Uh, no, I was going to find one Friday afternoon."

"There is one down stairs. My sister in law, she is in banking now but she was a trial lawyer in Dallas before her and Matt moved, I mean, she might be able to give you some general advice. If you want, I mean, I know you can trust her, or, you know, just give her hypothetical situations."

"Uh, would she talk to me alone? I mean... I, I don't need a crowd right now. Not for that conversation, you understand guys?"

"Sure, we will be down stairs. Bob was about to tell us what they did with the jar that Mindy's tail in it." Rick grinned.

"I was not born with a tail! Damn it!"

"Well you were young, you might not remember it, Mark, have you noticed any surgical scars on"

"Shut up Martinez!" Commander Lewis bellowed, then added quietly "God I have always wanted to do that."

Awkward laughter filled the room for a moment before stress and sadness intervened again.

Everyone went back to the deck and began enjoying the company of all the Park family except the Commander. Mindy asked if she could borrow Jennifer for a moment, then once away from everyone else she whispered to her that Missy had thrown her husband out for being a cheating bastard and was scared as to her legal situation, and that some stuff might come out about the mission that would be embarrassing.

"Oh? She had an affair in space? Does this involve Mark? He seems like such a great guy, I would be disa"

"No no, nothing like that. She will tell you what you need to know, but like I said, she's scared and could use someone on her side that knows the law and what Bob and can't do and what to expect."

"Uh, okay, sure. Got something I can make notes on? I haven't been in a brawl in a couple years, it might be fun."

Soon they were back up stairs and Melissa had composed herself enough to talk.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should wait and talk to a lawyer in Houston."

"No worries, I'm still licensed in Texas. I did strictly family law in Dallas for quite a few years. I am in banking now, well, just because it pays better and Matt is in New York. Mindy has told me you found out your ex cheated, you threw him out, and he is threatening to reveal something embarrassing about your mission. Let me ask you, without telling me what it is, does it in anyway relate to the marriage?"

"No."

"Okay, next, how did he find out about it? Did you tell him?"

"Yes, I mean, only about... uh... ten, exactly ten people know it. Oh. Eleven. Twelve with Bob, Mark and Mindy didn't know until a couple days ago. I shouldn't have told Bob but I didn't know about the affair then."

"And your ex is Bob?"

"Yes."

"And you told him, whatever this was, you told him, he didn't find out some other way?"

"No, I told him, when we got back, I, I didn't want to send it over airwaves, not even in our private messages."

"And he couldn't have learned it from anyone else."

"No, why do you keep asking me that, is it important?"

"Very. He can't use it in the divorce. Texas has a spousal privilege clause in their rules of evidence. He can't repeat any private information you have given him. There are a few exceptions, the most notable one that comes up is if it is in furtherance of a crime, but that wouldn't apply here. He cannot use anything you have communicated to him. If he found it out on his own, that would be different, but you're telling me he did not and could not."

"What do you mean by furtherance of a crime?" Melissa asked, her nervousness showing.

"Oh, if it were information related to you being about to commit a crime, or fraud. Mindy, shut the door. You should probably be on the other side of it. I suspect the commander is about to make it thirteen people. You have lawyer client privilege with me of course."

Jennifer waited for Mindy to leave then sat in a chair across from the bed.

"You want to tell me what crime?"

"Mutiny"

"Tha fuck?"

Melissa wept as she told the story again for the second time, the first being to her husband. At the end Jennifer spoke again.

"So they were just going to leave him there and fling food at him, something that had already failed, and then send the Hermes back on the next trip to pick him up? That's terrible! Mark would have died. Well, you know that. Let me ask you, and I can tell you right now I am not up on the UCMJ, but, well, NASA specifically isn't military, right?"

"Right, but I am, I'm technically on loan to NASA and"

"Okay, who specifically told you not to do this Purnell maneuver?"

"Uh, well no one did, but it was passed to us in secret so I knew that NASA had rejected it."

"How was it passed?"

"Alex got a personal email, it was supposedly from his wife, but it had the info in it, I don't really know who sent it, but it said NASA had rejected it."

"Did you see the email or was it addressed to you?"

"No, just the course outline Alex showed us, but I believe him, he wouldn't have made that up."

"Oh of course. Who told you NASA rejected it?"

"Uh, no one, just the way it was conveyed. Well it was in the email to Alex but I never got one."

"Does NASA sometimes communicate over private, family type channels so it won't be public record?"

"Well, yes, but its not common. Things they don't want published."

"This course you mentioned, it was something Alex needed the information for, not you?"

"Well he would have inputed it on my command, but yeah, the information was, well, if I told say Mark to fix the water reclaimator, he would have the tools to do it. If I told Alex, accelerate and sling us past the earth and back to Mars, this would be the tool he would use. So basically, someone sent him the tool he needed and it gave me a chance to force NASA's hand."

"Who was in command of the Hermes at the time?"

"Me. No one else. I gave the order."

"Right, so NASA, a non military agency, gave you an option. You don't know who within NASA did that. And based on the best information available, you gave the command, and no one specifically told you not to. It was essentially left up to you to make the decision, and it was your job, according to NASA to make that decision, am I wrong about any of this?"

"Well... no."

"Not a mutiny. Not even a crime. So stop worrying about that. Probably an embarrassment to NASA but they are not going to sit idly by if we give the option to cut it off before. Now, do you have your ex's tax returns on a computer at home or somewhere?"

"They are on my laptop, at the hotel."

"Great, I'm going to drive you back to the hotel tonight. If I hear anyone say monkey butt again I think I will scream... oh don't get me wrong, I love Matt's family, all of them, but geez they need to get off Mindy's ass, ya know? Anyway, I want his tax returns, the name of all his businesses, the works. Can you give that to me?"

"Uh sure, I think his 1099's are scanned as attachments. We always filed separately but he always wanted to exchange them so we could tell if filing jointly ever saved us money."

"Makes sense I guess, but did you personally ever check?"

"No. He always told me.. of course I guess I can't trust that now."

"Oh, any real estate or other major personal property you know of? Cars, boats, anything like that?"

"He bought a plane last year."

"You remember the tail number?"

"Yes, you want it"

"Yeah, write it here for me, oh and give me your contact info, and the address of your home and any property you know of."

"Just the house."

They spent a few minutes talking about the family's finances and it would have been apparent to anyone in the previous conversation that Melissa was almost as hands off as Mark was.

"Melissa, I can't guarantee results, no lawyer can, and I'm not cheap. My retainer will be ten grand, but please let me kick this guy's ass for you." Jennifer said.

"Okay. I... I can pay you Friday, he wants me to meet and sign papers when I get back from Europe."

"Well lets meet and ruin his day instead." Jennifer smiled.

Melissa re-composed herself and they joined the festivities down stairs again.

Jennifer asked if she could speak to Rick a moment, and once they were in private asked "You're the pilot, right?"

"Yeah, what can I"

"Can you still look up a tail number with the FAA and find out who owns it?"

"Sure, its all online, if I had my laptop I could show you."

Jennifer crossed the room to where her family's luggage was and retrieved an oversized bag. Out of it she took her laptop and powered it up. Fortunately the Wifi password had not been changed since her last visit.

'Look this one up for the commander please" she asked, showing the tail number to him from her legal pad."

"HIG llc owns it. Have you ever heard of them as a aircraft share group in Houston?" Jennifer asked.

"No, we have a few of those, might be new. I could check."

"Please, ask around discretely. I suspect its more of a place to hide money than a real company."

Jennifer didn't smell blood yet, but had caught a whiff of it. She would spend the next hour quietly working away at the coffee table on tracking it down.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mark rode with the crew back to the Marriott as did Mindy. The couple finished up details with Randy, while Jennifer met with Commander Lewis in her room. In an hour or so they were on their way again, but upon arrival back at the Park's home Mindy and Jennifer stayed up an hour or so working on the information Jennifer had gotten from Lewis. Mindy became her assistant and poured herself into the research.

At some point in the night Mindy slid into bed with Mark who never woke all the way, he just wrapped his arms around her and rolled to his side.

"Are you awake?" was the first thing Mindy heard in the morning, She was only half awake at best but felt warm and wonderfully relaxed in Mark's loving arms.

"No"

"How did you know to answer me?"

"I'm psychic." She giggled as she opened her eyes. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, good morning."

"Yes, yes it is." Mindy replied with a smile. She could not remember a happier morning or imagine a better way to wake up.

"Can I ask you something?

"Sure."

"Does this seem normal to you, sleeping, uh, waking up together?"

"It really does. Like its the way its supposed to be."

"Right, exactly, it does to me too, so I was thinking, when we get back to Houston, why don't you just move in with me?"

"Hmmm, Can I not answer that yet?"

"Oh, uh, if you think..."

"No, don't analyze it, its simple. My heart is screaming 'Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" but my mind is saying 'We've dated less than a week.' Very soon my heart is going to win that debate. Its much louder and makes a very convincing argument. So I'm not saying 'no', I'm saying... I don't want to answer that. Yet. I was thinking I would just leave a bunch of stuff at your place, and you at mine. Is... Is that okay?"

"Oh sure, I mean, I really love being next to you and waking up next to you is the best feeling in the world, but you're right, its been less than a week and it makes sense to"

"Mark, I didn't say no. I specifically didn't. I just have not said yes yet. Don't over think it. And don't withdraw the question. 'Kay?"

"Okay, I think I understand, you plan to move in with me, but not this soon."

"No, I expect to move in with you, but not quite yet. So I'm not answering. You can think of that as a 'yes' at a later date. Its... I've never lived with anyone before, its a big step for me, but like I said, my heart wants me to."

"Oh. Well, I only brought it up because I checked my balance last night and you were right. And I was thinking I would just pay the house off when I get back so it just wouldn't make sense for you to pay rent too, you know. But its cool. I really do need to talk to a finance guy. It took me a while just to remember my password. And I was thinking if you insist on working nights, and I work days, the only time we will have is weekends and before you leave for work, and... well if that is all we have then I want it. I'm selfish about you I guess."

"I, I had thought of that. Maybe I should move to days. I'm pretty selfish about my Mark time too. Honestly thats my biggest worry about moving in together."

"I don't want you changing your life around for me. If you are happy at night then"

"I'm not. Mark, the night your pictures came in I was thinking 'gee Mindy, you've got a masters in mechanical from one of the best universities in the world, and you are the night clerk at a photo booth.' I would like to do something more challenging."

"Why don't you put in for the Ares V work group?"

"Right, they would give me that, but only because of you. I.. I want to rise on my own merits."

"I get that. Tell you what, if you decide you want to apply for it, I won't do a thing. Don't even tell me about it. Okay? It would be a good fit, you know as much as anyone about what went wrong, except maybe me and the crew."

"Hmmm, okay, maybe. I have to think about it. One advantage, I hear that really cute astronaut is on it, you know, 'Spudman the Space Pirate'?"

"Spudman? Where did that come from?"

"That was my next reply I had ready if you said anything about monkey tails again. Didn't get to use it. Yet." Mindy grinned.

Brian and Little Steven were running up and down the halls making a racket and the aroma of bacon filled the air so the couple begrudgingly got out of bed and made themselves ready to face the day.

The morning passed slowly in anticipation of the museum event, Steven was beside himself with the prospect of meeting his heros, with Meko and Mindy not far behind. All were dressed in Broncos attire, including Mark, although he had his NASA jump suit on under his jacket. By the time the van arrived Brian and Little Steven were bouncing off the walls. Big Steven was too excited to remember to tease Mindy.

On arrival Mark was introduced to the Museum Foundation President, as will as its curator. CNN was there and the walk through was planned for after the autograph session, with members of the crew each getting an area and Mark introducing each to the camera, although for The Watney Report they were all well known.

Mindy, her family and a few local dignitaries were placed on the stage, seated behind a giant check on an easel that was covered with a cloth. Being on stage irritated Mindy, but she was willing to endure it for her mother and father's sake. At the appointed time, the President of the foundation introduced the curator, the crew and finally Mark, who joined her at the lectern. The crowd of several hundred people cheered louder with each introduction, the loudest being for Mark. Even as he raised his hands with a smile to ask for silence, they applauded. Those that weren't clapping were flashing their cameras constantly.

"Thanks folks, on behalf of myself and the crew of Ares III, it is an honor to be here. Ya know, when I was I child we had a similar museum in Chicago my folks would take me to and as much as anything it was the fascination I had for the science I saw there that launched me on the way to Mars. Thousands of young people visit here every week and many of them will catch the bug to learn more just from what they see. Museums and learning centers like this wouldn't be able to exist without strong support from the community, parents, educators and of course contributors. Each year the Broncos, you may have heard of them" Mark said as the crowd cheered wildly for a moment, "each year YOUR Denver Broncos make a point of contributing to youth opportunities in the community, and the museum is grateful to be a recipient of their caring for the city they represent. Ares III is pleased to represent the Museum in accepting this grant, and here to present it are a couple guys you probably know."

With that Elway and Manning walked onto the stage from the far side, waving to the cheering crowd. Big Steven stood as they entered and that led everyone else to give them a standing ovation as well. Once the applause died down they thanked Mark and the crew for coming, made some remarks about giving back to the community, then unveiled the check, with Mark and the President on one side lifting the cloth, and Elway and Manning on the other. The check was huge, both physically and in the amount written for, and drew even more applause. Then they all sat on the stage and answered questions from the press and crowd for an hour or so. The questions were pretty much pre selected, although no one on stage knew them in advance.

About half were to the Broncos and of the rest, most were to Mark and the crew, and they were the same ones they had been asked for weeks, and the same answers given with a smile. The same jokes were told in the same places for the most part, and drew the same laughs they had heard at a dozen meet and greets just like this. Finally Mark was asked one that had been on all the gossipy minds since Sunday morning.

"Mark, rumor has it..." The young lady from a local affiliate began.

"Here we go Mark" Rick giggled, and all the crew joined him in snickering.

The reporter continued with a smile. "Rumor has it that the most eligible bachelor in the universe has a girlfriend now and she's a hometown girl to Denver. Care to comment?"

"Yes, and she is apparently the third biggest Broncos fan in the world, after her mom and dad. Mindy, well you've probably heard by now, she is the one that first looked at the satellite images of the Ares III hab when they came in the middle of the night, woke up Venkat and said 'Hey! Some guy is joyriding the rover around, cleaning the solar panels and vandalizing the hydrazine tanks, don't you want to send someone up there to make him stop?' Seriously though, she saved my life and once we had communications back, well we talked back and forth for the next couple of years. We met face to face at Kennedy Space Center three weeks ago, and, well the rest is history." Mark glanced at a beaming Mindy and her parents and seeing that she wasn't pissed off so far decided to press his luck.

"Wanna meet her?" He smiled as she looked aghast and the color faded from her face.

The applause said the crowd very much did, even as she shook her head no. Beth and Chris went to retrieve her and bring her forward, with Chris whispering, "Welcome to our world."

"I'm going to kill him, you know that right? I know when he sleeps."

"No, you love him" Beth grinned as they took her by her hands and tugged until she was standing and walking them.

"Oh god. You're right. Why?"

"Hey hon, this is Denver, say hi." Mark smiled as he stood beside her with a mic.

"Hi Denver. I'm going to go sit down now." She smiled.

"Mindy doesn't really do crowds." Mark snickered as Mindy turned redder and redder.

"John, Peyton, Mindy is one of your biggest fans, even if she is shy."

"Mark, we should confess, all of us. Mindy, NASA told us what a Broncs fan you and your parents are, so we wanted you to have this." Peyton said as he extended a football to her and with John posed for the cameras.

"We went by the practice field yesterday where the guys are getting ready to face Miami tomorrow, but when we told them we were going to meet Mark and yourself they stopped to sign this. Its signed by all the team and the coaches. Thanks for supporting us all these years, and for bringing this guy back." Elway smiled as he slapped Mark on the back, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod" Mindy managed to babble as she hugged first Manning and then Elway. "Thank you so much! I've watched your games since I was a little girl."

The Q and A session ended with the crew, Manning and Elway posing for the cameras, then it was announced an autograph session would begin in a half hour. In that half hour, while the museum crew set up tables, the Parks met both of the football stars and anyone watching would know it was an amazing event for fans like them. Mark was a Cubs fan, so he really couldn't relate. The Cubs usually sucked and many considered it child abuse to take a kid to Wrigley for a game.

The autograph session began with Randy the PR guy handing out patches and crew photos to the kids, while a Broncos rep did the same with Manning and Elway. The kids started with the football players who had autographing down to an art, sign, pose for selfie while talking, then move on. Mark, Beth and Vogel slowed the line down, Mark everyone wanted to talk with, ask questions of and have their picture with and he wanted to talk with them too, while Beth and Vogel genuinely loved each child that came through. The rest of the crew spent more time than the Broncs did, but the kids had fewer questions as they had already been answered. It was a standard glad hand autograph session until a cute little girl, maybe eight or nine years old, asked Mark where Mindy was.

"Oh, she's right here he said, turning to see her and her parents beaming behind him. "You want to meet her?"

"Would, would she sign my picture?"

"Oh, I'm sure she would love to. Mindy? You have a request. What's your name?"

"Cathy... Catherine Long."

"How will you embarrass me now Mark?" Mindy grinned. "I'm going to get you back for that stunt, you know that, right?"

"You met your two biggest heros and you're mad about it?" Mark grinned, causing Peyton and John to giggle.

"Okay, this time it worked out for you. These guys saved you. You better thank them. Sorry, Mark has a habit of putting me in the public spotlight and I have to remind him there is a reason I work in a basement lab at night."

"Yeah, I remember how I felt in 94 when Jeff Colquitt got hurt and Coach Fulmer put me in my first game in front of a hundred thousand or so."

"Yeah, but you probably played brilliantly and won." Mindy said.

"No, he benched me and put in Todd Helton. I got benched for a guy that turned out to be a baseball player." Manning laughed. "The point is, it gets better. Give yourself a few mulligans. The spot light suits you, you're going to do fine."

"Thanks, thanks Mr Manning."

"Call me 'Peyton' Mindy, now I think this little girl would like a word with you. Catherine, this is Mindy, the pride of Denver."

"Hi Catherine, what can I do for you?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Really? All these folks and you want mine? Sure! I've never been asked for an autograph before."

"I want to be a scientist like you."

"Well study your math and science really good, are you from Denver Catherine?"

"Golden." She reached a photo towards her.

"Oh! Thats just a few miles from my parent's house! Hey! Where did you get this one?"

"I printed it from the computer."

"Wow, I haven't seen this one except on the phone the reporter used to take it. Look Mark, its us in Houston. Catherine, do you have email yet?"

"My daddy set it up for me."

"Cool, I'm going to write my email address on here, you write if you have any science or math questions I can help you with, or just shoot me a line, we can be pen pals, okay?"

"That would be awesome! Thank you so much."

Mindy, not really knowing what she was doing, filled up about a quarter of the page telling Catherine this was her first autograph ever and to write if she could help, then signed her name.

"Thanks so much! Would you sign it too?" She asked handing it to Mark.

"Of course" Mark smiled, then wrote "To Catherine. Mindy's second biggest fan (after me)" and signed his name.

Catherine was near the end of the line and only a few more signatures remained. Then it was good bye to the Broncs, after that Steven was ready to go but wasn't able to, and then the crew spent an hour filming a series of three minute spots with CNN for the Watney Report. The first was the most fun as it was Rick and Mark together talking about space travel in the part of the museum related to exploration.

"Hi, I'm Rick Martinez. You may know me because I piloted the fastest manned spacecraft in history."

"And I'm Mark Watney. You may know me because unlike Rick, I was actually on board the fastest manned spacecraft in history."

Even Mindy, who at first hated the idea until goaded by her mother, got on screen. "Hi, I'm Mindy Park, a scientist at NASA and this is Prehistoric Journey at the Denver Museum of Nature and Science." She said as Mark, the curator and her stood in front of the paleontology displays.

Kids were wandering in the background among the displays, and Mark nearly shouted "Woohoo! Dinosaurs! Cool!" as he threw his hands into the air and dashed into a pack of shouting, happy children. Then CNN filmed Mark and the kids just having fun pointing at an allosaurus skeleton. Meanwhile Mindy and the curator did a voice over talk about the importance of learning from the past and what fossils can teach us.

Mindy threatened to kill Mark for this as well, but actually enjoyed it. She would never tell Mark that though. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Everyone loaded up in the van and it was a happy bunch of astronauts and family. Mark asked the driver to take them to the best steakhouse he could and he covered everyone's dinner, including the driver's, which came to quite a pile at nearly a hundred bucks each, then tipped the wait staff fifty percent. He had waited tables briefly in college and knew they rarely did more than make ends meet. They were all easily recognized in their NASA attire and signed even more autographs there but generally the other diners left them alone.

"So Mindy, you're in the big leagues now, signing autographs, congratulations. How does it feel to be a media darling?" Rick chided.

"Uh, well, I have to say, that was unexpected. Really sweet girl though. Wants to be a scientist like her hero." Mindy smiled.

"Well, she could chose a much worse hero." Jennifer said to everyone's agreement.

When the van got to the hotel Jennifer spoke to the commander on the side walk and both ended up smiling, though no one could hear why.

"How is it going with the commander's thing?" Mark asked quietly on the way to the Park's home.

"Good, but I can't really talk about it. I may need a favor from you though, if you don't mind."

"Anything for Commander Lewis."

"That is exactly what Mindy said you would say." She grinned. "We'll talk about it when the time comes."

The driver told them he would be back around 3:30 to pick the up the next day for the game and they all promised to be ready. Once in the den Meko served drinks, with Bob's help while Mindy just rolled her football around on her lap reading the names.

"You like your football don't you?" Steven grinned

"That was so nice of them." Mindy replied.

"You'll treasure it forever" Meko added.

"No, you guys will, I want you to have it, that way I will always know where it is"

"Aww honey, you don't have to"

"No, I want to. You've wanted something like this forever. You raised me, put me through school and made me who and what I am. I want you to have it, but mom, one condition."

"What's that dear?"

"If I hear the words monkey butt or monkey tail again, I will tell Mr Elway tomorrow about how Dad used to take my Barbie dolls and sew little Indianapolis Colts Cheerleader costumes for them."

"I never did..."

"So?" Mindy grinned as she handed her father the ball.

"Fair enough." He smiled.

Everyone was excited about the game. The family and Mark sat and talked about it for an hour or two but all decided to go to bed early and get some rest. Even though it was only about nine, the day had worn everyone out. The game would be in the evening but the weather had warmed so it was supposed to be in the high thirties at game time. The Bronco's prep guy had warned them that they shouldn't wear Broncos attire for the coin toss and NASA requested their work jump suits, which didn't really offer a lot of protection from the cold, but they were only to be on the field for a minute or two.

"Hey Mark, did you take my advice on the B-6?" Meko asked as they turned in.

"Yes I... you know, I didn't have those dreams at all last night. Neat, thanks!"

"No problem, check with your doctor in Houston when you get back but I suspect they will tell you what I did."

"So" Mark said as Mindy slipped into bed beside him.

"So, today was nice."

"Yes it was. You're not really mad that I"

"Well, I do like some warning... no, I'm not mad, even that was fun. I doubt Dad was ever more proud of me than he was then. Plus I got to sign an autograph. Yay!" She giggled.

"Mmmmmm I like dating the universe's most eligible bachelor." Mindy said as she hugged him.

"I love dating the pride of Denver." Mark whispered.

It was a good night.

If the wait for the museum was anxious, the wait for the game was practically painful in the Park residence.

Mark did get calls that morning from the PR rep and financial managers that Beth and Commander Lewis had recommended and made appointments to meet them at the Johnson Space Center late Friday afternoon. This would mean the trip back to Houston would have to be Friday morning and it would make the afternoon a crunch as Venkat had called to tell him he would be meeting his staff Friday after the plane touched down. Both were happy to do it, even though the finance guy would be flying in from California. The only other option was to either have them meet him in London, and he didn't have the schedule for that yet, or put it off until they got back from Germany, and Mark didn't want to do that. Mark told them he didn't know where his new office would be, but would by the time they arrived and would leave word at the gate to both let them in and direct them to the right building. It was lunch time before Mark realized that apparently he had a staff now.

Jennifer's stay had turned into a working vacation as she was on the phone with her office all morning checking out leads on the Commander's husband. Although Mark didn't know what she was checking on, it was clear Jennifer was getting more and more excited too as the morning went on, and not about the game.

"Mark" Matt asked with his wife and two smiling kids beside him, "before we leave, could you do us a favor?"

"Sure, anything guys."

"Well it was in service week at the kid's school, but they are supposed to be back today and tomorrow, normally we get mom to write a doctor's note, but she suggested something from you might be better. Could you hold this while we take a picture of you and the kids?"

Mark read over the sign the boys had made and quickly agreed. On Monday both children's home room teachers got an excuse in the form of a photo of Mark and the kids, with a sign that said "Please excuse Brian and Steven, they were studying science with me."

Jennifer printed out two of them on glossy photo paper and Mark signed them with his name and Mars number. Mindy watched all this and knew sometime soon they would be visiting the school.

It was cool but the weather had warmed into the high forties and everything was soaked as the snow from earlier in the week was melting. At kick off the temperature was expected to be in the high thirties and by game end back down to around freezing, but no one was worried about the roads as they would mostly be dry by then and the water on them would be doused with a fresh batch of brine. It was good football weather.

At the stadium Mark, the crew and Mindy were separated from Mindy's family. The coin toss was carefully orchestrated so everyone knew what they were to do. Mark was to actually flip the coin and the only thing anyone was to say was "Call it in the air." Mark asked Commander Lewis to do that line and both of them had microphones so the crew could be thanked before the toss. At 3:20 the players warm ups were over and they were all standing with the officials just outside of the end zone. The national anthem was sung by a local children's choir, and the officials went onto the field as a flight of F-35's roared overhead. Then the team captains were identified by the press box announcer and as they walked onto the field the same voice announced that "Joining us today for the coin toss, fresh from Mars, the crew of the Ares III mission, then announced each of their names as they smiled, waved and walked onto the field as a group. The crowd had never stopped cheering and didn't let up until everyone was at the center. He didn't mention Mindy, but probably everyone knew who she was anyway. Mark and Mindy would later learn that the television announcer explained her presence to everyone.

At the middle of the field the main official introduced everyone to the players, who although freakin' huge, were all very nice. The referee told the players their expectations of the game, like always, and then went over the rules of the toss, which the players already knew.

The ref handed Mark the ceremonial coin, the commander barked "Call it in the air" in her best Naval command voice, startling everyone, and Mark flipped the coin.

The Dolphins won the toss and deferred and everyone walked off the field. The crew went with the Bronco's players as it was the quickest way to their seats in Elway's box, but were stopped by multiple players who just wanted to meet them. A few autographs were signed for their kids, usually on a jersey sleeve, play list or a helmet. Mindy met a ton of the players and was as happy as Mark had seen her in one sense, but seemed almost startled by her surroundings. Even the Commander looked to be having a good time. Chris and Beth were more and more appearing like a couple in public, and Alex looked bewildered by it all. He was a football fan, but of what Americans call soccer, not American football. Rick was trying to explain it all to him, with limited success.

Randy the PR guy, who had been on the sideline waiting for the crew to return, was spending most of his time staring at a particularly lovely cheerleader with long legs, red hair and a dazzling smile who kept looking his way as she danced. Once their routine ended, Mindy, who was now openly beginning to seem anxious, Mark assumed wrongly because she wanted to get to the box before the kick off, said "Oh for fucks sake Randy", took Mark's autograph pen and walked over to her.

Mindy smiled, said something no one could hear in the din of the stadium and wrote on her own hand.

Mindy marched back over to Randy and Mark. "Her name is Cindy. You're having dinner with her tonight, call her an hour after the game is over." Mindy said as she wrote the number from her hand to a piece of paper Randy was holding.

Randy smiled at her as the new routine began and she just grinned and winked at him.

The suite that they were seated in was warm and comfortable and the Parks to a person decided there was no better way to watch a game. The first half was close and exciting but in the third quarter the Broncos pulled away and the celebrations started. When the final whistle blew the home team was up by 24 and the champagne was broken out to celebrate not only the win, but home field advantage through out the playoffs.

It was slow leaving the stadium and was an hour before they got back to the hotel.

"Randy, you have a call to make." Mindy reminded him.

"Oh, she wasn't serious, I mean.."

"Jesus Randy, do I have to do everything?" Mindy asked as she got her phone out and called the number that was still on her hand.

"Hi, this is Mindy, we met at the stadium, my friend Randy was supposed to call but he can't find his phone, oh, yeah, probably in his room you're right. Anyway, here he is." Mindy said as she handed her phone to Randy while everyone else giggled.

They talked for a minute, with Randy speaking in hushed that no one could make out. Only a few words towards the end could be heard.

"That would be great, but I don't have a car here, oh, the Marriott. Really? That would be great, an hour? Awesome, see you then."

"What's up Randy?" Lewis asked.

"She's picking me up in an hour."

"Nice, you're really smooth with women." Beth said.

"Uh, thanks."

"I was talking to Mindy." Beth replied. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Mindy had no sooner settled in beside Mark and began kissing him goodnight when her phone rang.

"Ugh, I better take this its Rachel, her and her boyfriend are hiking this week in Georgia somewhere, she might need help, hold that thought." She smiled.

"Hello?"

"What the fuck Mindy?"

"Uh, hi Rachel."

"Hi! Now... What the fuck Mindy? I thought that text was a joke. We stopped at a hostel today because Jim wanted to watch the Dolphins game and Mindy Fucking Park is on the screen and the people that run the hostel show us the pictures from and the inter.. What the fuck Mindy?"

"Oh yeah. Turned out it wasn't a joke, well, it was but"

"What the fuck Mindy?"

"Here, say hi to Mark." Mindy said as she handed the phone to him smiling.

"No don't you dare until you tell me"

"Hello, this is Mark" He said when Mindy gave him the phone.

"Watney? Mark Watney? Martian? The boy who lived?"

"Uh, I think that last one is Harry Potter, but yeah, that's me."

"What th... so you and Mindy"

"We're a couple. A blissfully happy one too."

"When how?"

"This week, and uh, Mindy, how would you say our relationship happened?"

"Fate?"

"Yeah, that's good. Fate." Mark said.

"But I thought that text was a joke!"

"No I meant every word of it. I didn't send it, Mindy did, she helps me out with words and stuff a lot. She's really good at that and home electronics, TV remotes and OSs have changed a lot in the last five years, and just being awesome. Quite a few other things too."

"I... well, uh, congratulations? I mean, Mindy is the sweetest, nicest... what the fuck?"

"Here, I'll let you talk to her again." Mark said as he handed the phone back to Mindy, who was nearly cracking up.

They spoke for a few minutes, Mindy said they must get together soon and Rachel saying they were leaving the trail early as it was cold, snowy and there were bears. They agreed to see each other the next evening since both would be back in Houston.

They had no sooner gotten off the phone with Rachel when both of their phones rang from the same number in Houston.

"Please hold for a conference call with Director Sanders."

"Hey guys, how is Denver?"

"Uh, its been great. What's up? You're calling kinda late. Something happen?" Mark asked. Mindy wasn't going to ask anything at this point. It still terrified her that Mark was on a first name basis with Director Sanders.

"Oh, not an emergency, I watched the game tonight, you guys did great, the whole crew, and you too Mindy. Guys, why I'm calling, Annie has looked at some numbers and feels the public has accepted Mindy and you so we don't have to worry about sleazy stories anymore. You can move on now and put that nonsense behind you. The reason I'm calling now is that I didn't want to disturb you during the game and didn't want... well honestly I should have called yesterday or the day before even, but Venkat has been out of town and we just talked today and made a final decision. So as you probably guessed you are both on the Ares III review committee and that will start the week you get back from Germany. The congressional hearings start the same week so you will hit the ground running. Mark, if you could meet with us tomorrow at one we want to go over your new job. Mindy, you're wasted on the late night in Satcom and"

"Excuse me Director, I don't want to work on Ares III review if I'm only there because of, uh, our relationship." Mindy sheepishly said.

"Mindy, you were picked for the review at least a year and a half ago. It was Mark we were deciding on, whether he could serve both as an analyst, a witness to the committee and to Congress. No I do not want you two being in the same department it would only distract you both and the media we have worked so hard to get under control would go ape shit again. No, you will work with Mark some since about a third of his job is going to be working Congress for money for NASA including the project we are putting you on, but Venkat and I have been talking for a few months and, well, this isn't public yet, but we aren't going to just push for Ares VIII funding, we're going all out for"

"Artemis." Mindy said.

"That's right and its time to put together engineering work groups to get it out of a conceptual phase and start figuring out the nuts and bolts to do it. We want you on one of those teams. Are you up for it?"

"Yes! That sounds exciting!"

"It will be, but take your time and think about it. You'll have questions and it will be a big change so come by tomorrow too. You will be in charge of a work team that will, with several others, have a nuke guy, chemical, structural and architectural engineers and a few others on it. Oh, and most of them are Phd's so we will want you to earn one. We will schedule time for that of course and you can used your work at Satcom to develop your dissertation. Until then you will be bumped to GS-14. Like I said, it will be a big change from night crew at Satcom, but you've earned it. Just come by with Mark. Your plane is scheduled to land around eleven thirty, see you at one. Have a great night guys."

"I didn't have anything to do with that." Mark said as they both hung up.

"I.. I didn't say you did. Mark, this is great! We can... Yes."

"We can yes?"

"Yes. I mean we can try it, and for now I will keep my place but, yes. Since we are going to have the same work schedule that will solve the 'when will I see Mark' problem. Yes."

"I'm lost."

"I'm answering your question now. Yes."

"Question... Oh!"

"Wake up Watney."

"Cool. I... okay. Should we look for a bigger place?"

"Why? There is just the two of us."

"Okay. I'm guessing I shouldn't ask your mom to decorate?"

"No! And, uh, not to change the subject, but can I ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"Is it juvenile of me to be happy that Rachel is jealous I'm with you?" Mindy giggled.

"Probably, but so what?" Mark smiled as they kissed.

The couple woke up sore and achy and once again to the aroma of bacon. They had never really unpacked and Mark wasn't out of new clothes yet, so they were able to enjoy breakfast with Mindy's family. Jennifer privately told Mark what she needed him to do for the Commander and although it was a bit shady, he agreed. A smiling picture was taken in Steven's office and Jennifer said she would call if she needed anything else. Then Mark began the part he feared and sent a text requesting a few private minutes with Teddy after the meeting.

The van arrived just on time and this led to one more round of hugs and promises to see each other again soon. Just over an hour later they were in the air and by the time the boisterous teasing of Randy, who was clearly both exhausted and hoping to return to Denver soon, died down, they were on approach to Houston. Mark and Mindy barely had time to go to their separate homes, change and come back to meet Teddy at one. Mindy wore business attire, and Mark did not bother to change.

On arrival they were directed to the conference room where about eight people they had never seen were waiting to meet them.

Come in guys, I wanted to introduce you to the teams you will be working with when you get back from Germany. Mark lets start with you. For the foreseeable future we want you to split your time between Ares III review, Ares V planning, Legislative relations and PR. This is Martha, your secretary and calender keeper, and this is David from legal, he is going to be your legislative liason to help guide you through that jungle. Finally Randy, he was in Denver with you, will be your direct PR contact. Since you've already met him, he isn't here, he is over moving into his office and you guys will catch up to him in a bit. Martha and David are going to show you to your office in a minute. Meet with them and you guys get to know each other. Martha will track all of your schedule as far as appointments and appearances go, but you can set your own. She will just remind you of it. Randy will work with Annie and you to schedule your NASA appearances, and I understand you have a PR guy that Commander Lewis uses coming in for the personal stuff? He's good and can tell you the difference between NASA work like the museum, and personal like the coin toss. The personal will pay better Mark, but watch your image. Don't cash in quick and find out you're useless in the market place.

Martha smiled at Mark and nodded. She seemed nice enough, in her mid fifties and clearly had been at her job quite a while. David was much younger and Mark would learn that he was but a few years out of law school, but had graduated from Harvard with an undergrad degree in public policy. Both turned out to be quite competent in their jobs.

Teddy introduced Mindy to her new boss, an engineer in his late fifties named Kevin, as well as a nuke specialist named Reg, a design and construction engineer, a chemical engineer and a couple others that Mark didn't catch the specialization or names of.

Mindy, you will report to Kevin. Basically your work groups job is to review conceptual ideas, many submitted by vendors, some by other work groups, and figure out the feasibility and best way to do it. Conceptually, we want Artemis to manufacture aluminum and other materials for exploration, there is plenty of that on the moon, and manufacture the big dumb parts that go into making a Hermes Generation II craft to be assembled at discovery point. It is envisioned we will start with one or two nukes similar in design to those on nuclear subs, Reg was a sub driver in the navy for twenty years and knows those systems inside and out."

"Not going solar?"

"Not efficient enough to run a metallurgical forge with. A small nuke that could fit in a garage can put out five to ten mega watts running on nuclear waste now. Thats more than enough to power a small city. The challenge is cooling them, In the navy we could blow off hot water, but there is no water or air on the moon, or ultimately Mars. So the idea will be to run the heat into the ground."

"Well you can't make it more radioactive." Mark smiled.

"True." Reg replied.

"Guys, Mindy, Kevin has a package for you to study to get up to speed on the project as conceived. Your job, with a dozen or so similar groups, will be to move it beyond concept. Kevin why don't you show Mindy and her team to their studio?" Teddy said.

"Studio?" Mindy asked.

"Well, its lab space, but its not really a lab. Trust me, we had a committee meeting just to determine what to call the various team's work space, and 'studio' was the best idea anyone had." Teddy smirked. "Guys, wait outside, I need to talk to Mark and Mindy just a minute."

After everyone left the room Mindy said what was obvious.

"Director, are you sure you want me for this I mean, its a bit overwhelming and"

"And you're worried you're getting promoted because of Mark."

"Well... yes, there is that too. But really, there are a lot of different disciplines involved and my knowledge of some of them"

"Barely scratches the surface."

"Yes."

"Well a couple of things Mindy, I don't put people on billion dollar plus projects because of who they know. They are either good enough, or they aren't. You've worked with the top people at NASA now for four plus years. You handled it. Everyone on the Ares III team, the Houston and JPL teams, not just the astronauts, thinks you are ready. We have known for at least a year now that we wanted to move you to Artemis and that we wanted you to be a team leader. Now, you don't know a lot about nukes or even chemistry as it relates to lunar minerals and their uses, but I checked and you had no experience with satellites before you were hired at Satcom. You'll learn, You've got a good team. You're going to be fine. And if anyone ever insinuates that you got the job because of who you know or who you're dating, send them to me. Now Mark, how can I help you."

"Uh, Mindy, could you give us a minute, its about the commander."

"Oh, uh sure, I'll, just call me when you're ready to leave for home, okay? I'm going to go see the studio and meet my peeps." She smiled.

After she left, Teddy leaned forward and asked "What about the commander?" His tone made it clear she was not his favorite person.

"First, I'm not up to speed all the way. What do you know about the rumor of a mutiny?"

"There was no mutiny Mark, you know that." Teddy said in his frankest voice. His tone showed both that he was lying and that he knew Mark knew he was lying. So they were both on the same page as far as honesty went.

"Oh good. You're probably aware, the Commander and Bob, well, Bob cheated and he's out. Now he is threatening to throw Commander Lewis under the bus with this mutiny talk, and the crew and NASA too. I told her lawyer I would see if you and Venkat would do affidavits stating that there was no mutiny, you made sure the Commander was provided with the Purnell maneuver and Bob is just blowing it out his ass."

Teddy leaned back in his chair and stared at Mark for a long moment.

"Lewis fucked up and told him, didn't she? We both know that isn't true though don't we? I mean, its crazy. That ship has multiple overrides. It couldn't happen."

"Know? Well I don't know, I was on Mars at the time, but that's the version I was told by NASA, and that is what NASA told the world. There is an old country song I remember my dad used to play in his car, 'That's my story and I'm sticking to it.'"

"There is a lot of wisdom in that. Okay, but Mark, you owe me, and so does Commander Lewis. I want a full court press on Artemis. Frankly I would give up Ares VIII in a heartbeat for it. I'll have legal draw up the affidavits. Venkat will be happy to sign, I'm sure."

"I already owe you, all of you. Tell me, why is a moon base so important?"

"Well it makes Mars more accessible. We can build the big dumb parts of Hermes II there and get it into space at 1/6th the gravity. We can make ALICE propellants there and not worry about the environmental impact. As you said, its already radioactive, and its already a toxic wasteland. And it makes Titan possible. The up front cost is high but the payoff is huge. Plus as far as science goes we've barely scratched the surface of the moon. We have more material from Ares I and II than from the entire Apollo program. Literally moon rocks are rarer on Earth now than Martian ones. Its the next step. And I want you to beg, whine, cry and do whatever else it takes to convince Congress to go for it."

"Will the CSNA, ESA and Russia be involved?"

"Well, we would love to keep them out, but ultimately I imagine so."

"I'll tell Commander Lewis she's in. I know you will have her never ending gratitude. Candidly, the biggest PR problem NASA never knew it had was the possibility of Chris, Alex, Rick and I coming back to Houston early just to beat the shit out of Bob."

"I know Bob. He's an ass. Never liked him, but make sure the Commander knows Mark, I want Artemis. Have her call me this afternoon if you would."

"We will do our best, and I'm supposed to call her lawyer so I will pass the message on for the Commander to give you a shout." Mark smiled.

"Now, Martha is probably outside. She's good, let her run both of your calendars and make sure she meets Mindy. Oh, and your personal PR and finance guy. Both of them have already been vetted by NASA from working with Johansson and Lewis, but they aren't read in on Artemis yet. Have David get them approved. Get them all in and meet with them today, then go home and pack for London Sir Watney." Teddy said without smiling. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

By the end of the day Mark had decided he could not have picked a better team himself. He had no idea how to run one but everyone met with him one and one and they got to know each other. He liked them all, and after meeting with Marcus, his new finance guy from Beth, and Lisa, his personal PR rep, he knew they would be great additions and hired both on the spot. Both worked on commission based on how much they made him and both really knew their stuff. Lisa had already handled the Commander's public matters and thus had experience and many contacts in the world of companies willing to pay Mark for his image, but also understood the image that had to be upheld and that he wasn't out for a quick buck.

After meeting with all individually he asked them all in for a group meeting. Just before it started he remembered he promised Jennifer a call after so as they gathered he stepped out for a second.

"What's the word Mark?"

"Teddy is fine with it and supports the Commander. He wants to speak with her once you guys get done talking."

"I'll pass that one, truly good news, thanks!"

He then shot Mindy a text which she agreed to, but mentioned they should work tonight to get ready for both Europe and what Mark had proposed. There was a rather severe time crunch involved.

"Okay guys" Mark smiled as he re-entered the room, "Now that I've met you, well I like this team, a lot. We're going to be working together a lot, especially over the next few weeks. I've got London and Germany for the next couple, Randy, you will go on both of those, but when we get back Mindy and I will probably head to Denver and Chicago before the congressional hearings. I want you there too. You can probably plan on just staying with the Park's and my folks, Steven and Meko are going to insist anyway. Well, unless Cindy, is that her name? Cindy has other plans for you."

"David, you should probably hang close too, are you on the trip to London?"

"Yes, I found out yesterday, we have a lot of briefing to do."

"Sounds good, lets don't start until we are over water at least. London and Germany are in theory supposed to be relaxing but we can cut out enough time for you to get me up to speed. I hope. I really don't want to wing it in Congress." Mark smiled.

"So few things, I'm supposed to set expectations, but right now I don't have any. Lisa, Marcus, NASA has me in a project you don't have clearance for yet but David's job today is to get that for you. You guys will coordinate with Martha, and Lisa you will coordinate with Randy. I will set my schedule, but you and David will probably be the ones filling it."

"Everyone should exchange and save phone numbers, I'm afraid this isn't going to nine to five for a while, but they tell me things will calm down eventually. Lisa, once you are approved David will give you access to my NASA email, that is where any offers we've gotten should be. Good luck guys, I don't check it nearly enough."

"Oh, finally a couple of things, you've probably heard some rumors about Mindy and myself, and they are all true. I am a clone replicant of the Martian crab lords and Mindy is my handler for them." Mark joked and most of his team snickered. Martha just stared.

"Not really but I'd be surprised if that wasn't on the Internet somewhere. Mindy is, well, you know, my girlfriend. If she ever calls in her call comes through. Martha use your best judgment on everyone else. We should probably drop what we're doing for Presidents, Senators, Congressmen, Teddy and Venkat, but Mindy always gets through. Thing is she will probably just call my cell and so will Teddy and Venkat. So that is probably not going to be an issue anyway."

"The other thing is, and I hope you will say yes, Mindy and I are having a cook out tomorrow to meet and get to know our teams a little better, figure to come by about three, dinner around five, bring spouses and kids. She is bringing her team too. Hope you can make it. Any questions?"

"How would you like to be addressed?" Martha asked.

"Oh, good point, you don't have my address, its"

"No sir" Martha said. "What do you want us to call you?"

"Uh... 'Mark'?"

"Oh, that's fine, how should we address you if someone else calls in or when others are here?"

"Oh, I see, I guess 'Mr Watney' or 'Dr Watney' would be better, if you have to be formal. After next week you can say 'Sir Watney' but please don't, I'm still not sure that's legal in the US." Mark laughed. "But to you guys, I'm 'Mark.' Please." Oh, and Melissa Lewis is always to be referred to as 'Commander,' no matter what she asks, and if Rick Martinez calls or comes by, feel free to refer to me as "Supreme Governor of Mars." Add a few "His excellency's" if you want to." Mark laughed. It would take a while for Martha and the rest to get his sense of humor, and they all seemed to be quite nervous around him, but soon all would come around and their little corner would be the happiest work area at NASA.

After giving Mark a head count for dinner the next day, as it turned out Martha was widowed and her children grown, while everyone else was single, Mark and Marcus sat at his desk so Marcus could review his actual accounts.

"Do you have any other investments or is it all here?" Marcus asked.

"Uh, well my house, and the Vette, oh and my 401K but NASA does it, I don't think there is a lot there."

"As I understand it from Beth you didn't think there was a lot here either, can you pull it up?"

"No, HR has always handled it, I can sign for you to take a look at it and run it if you want."

"Its probably CAFE, so it would be best tax wise to just leave it, but we will look at your investment options within the plan to come up with an overall strategy. What are your goals?"

"Uh, never really thought about it. I mean, you don't come to work here to get rich, but apparently there is good money in posters, dolls and cable science programs."

"Yes, and Lisa is good, you're about to find out there is a lot more. Okay, well give me a week or so and let me come up with a few things for you. I take it you are a hands off guy but you want to be comfortable and not worry about your investments around the clock, does that sum it up?"

"Yeah, I guess so really. Tell you what, come up with an aggressive plan and projections, and maybe a couple that are less risky. We'll talk again after Germany, do I need to sign anything?"

"We did the contract earlier, but to check out your 401k I need a notice of representation and a release. I've got them right here" Marcus said as he produced the paperwork, already filled out and Mark started to sign it after a quick read.

"Wait. David, I win." Marcus said loudly with a grin.

"You win?"

"Yes, I bet David you would forget you have a lawyer here. Don't sign anything in the future without him reading it first, unless its a photo for a kid."

David came in and handed Marcus ten dollars. Both were giddy.

"I confess, I had the advantage, Beth told me you probably wouldn't even read it. Now, in the future, any document, especially legal ones, David reads first." Marcus said.

"I've read them both already Mark, go ahead and sign, but his advice is good, that's why you have me here and I'm not limited to NASA's work for you. You are my client, not them. That's how it works. They may pay me, but I'm your legal advisor. I can't sue NASA for you, but that's about the limit of it."

"Uh, Okay. So I'll just sign these " His Excellency, Dr Mark Watney, Supreme Governor of Mars. Do I need one of those drippy wax things and signet ring?"

"Please don't, and no drippy wax. We'll use blood if it gets too important." Marcus grinned.

In a building near by Mindy was meeting with her new boss and given material to study to get her up to speed on Artemis. He suggested she spend the afternoon meeting with her team one on one and as a group, and reviewed data security protocols with her. Their work was currently classified. Normally this meant it was a military project so NASA didn't have to openly share it, but this was placed on most new projects that had any potential for military involvement at all, even it if was only that military pilots might be used to drive any craft involved. This allowed NASA teams to work without distraction until such a time as Congress began openly funding it rather than it just being part of the general NASA pure research budget.

Kevin went through each personnel packet with Mindy on her new team and all were Phd's in their fields but none had any major project involvement. Most had been out of school and at NASA five years or more, but were being used in ways that didn't always make the best use of their knowledge and skill set. Much like Mindy had been.

"Mindy, the Director speaks highly of you, as does Venkat and even Mitch Henderson. They also say you don't like being in the spot light, or at least that you wouldn't go out of your way to. I get that, I don't either. The folks you will be working with are all glad to get out of their basement jobs and do something real, real research and planning on a major, major project. The other teams have various degrees of experience, but yours is very green by our standards. Don't worry about leading them, they want to follow, all want to succeed and they will be driven to work hard and make Artemis Planning Team Six the very best it can be. You're going to be nervous, sure, but don't be intimidated. You're going to do great. How long will it take to complete your Phd?"

"Uh, well I haven't been accepted yet, but I have the class hours. I sort of over did my Masters, because I carried over excess from my undergrad. So really, just get accepted and do my dissertation."

"I don't think acceptance is going to be the issue. Have you reviewed Mark's metrics from Ares III? You should be able to find a great thesis there, and the researcher is at your beck and call. I will make sure you get a copy. The sooner you get another piece of parchment on your wall the more confident you will feel and the more we can push your findings. It is sad that it means that much, but it does. Make the call to the department head at your alma mater today. Then go meet with your team. Talk about them and get to know them, they are a good group. Oh, then meet in mass and review the data security protocols. They know them, but it gives you a topic for the meeting that is easy and quick. Any questions?"

"Uh.. where is the studio?"

"Take the elevator to the third floor, look for your name on the board, it will say APT 6 beside it." He smiled.

"We're in apartment six then?"

"No Mindy, you're Artemis Planning Team six." Kevin smiled.

"Oh. Uh, are you going to fire me now for not figuring that out?"

"Not this time, maybe next." Kevin grinned.

Mindy had no more stepped out the door than she called the Engineering Department at Stanford. She was put through to one of her old professors who now proctored the doctoral program.

"Hello, Dr Byrnes?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Well, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Mindy Park I had you for interdisciplinary studies about eight years ago."

"I'm sorry, that is quite a few students ago, how may I help you?"

"Well I saw that you are over the graduate program now and my employer is asking that I finish my doctorate. I think I have enough carry over class room hours from my Masters, but I still need to apply and do my dissertation, I was hoping you could help me get started."

"Well, lets see, I can pull you up here, what is your student ID number?"

Mindy read off the last six of her social and heard the professor clicking away in the background."

"Well, it looks like you're an over achiever, you will have to take the dissertation hours of course, You can meet with your proctors a couple times to cover that, but I see no problem in getting acceptance. I can email you the paperwork if you like."

"Oh thank you! That would be great!"

"Any idea what you plan to write about?"

"I was thinking some of the mechanical failures of the Ares III mission, the Rover mods and short comings, the HAB canvas's break down that led to the breach. Something along those lines."

"Hmmm, good luck. NASA still hasn't published the actual metrics on the mission yet. They claim they have to sort through it and analyze it first. You might want to find something you have quicker access to if you need your doctorate in the next couple years."

"Oh, I, uh, I work there. I have some access and can probably get what I need."

"Well then, I look forward to your proposal Miss Park.

Mindy and the professor swapped emails and then Mindy went to her work group.

Mindy's crew was intellectually intimidating but all were very friendly and if anything seemed nervous to meet her. All had been under utilized in entry level roles for several years and were anxious to do something more important and mentally gratifying. None seemed to care who her boyfriend was, or that she lacked a doctorate. Each and everyone was eager to make APT 6 the best of the planning groups. She met with them individually for a couple hours, then got the text from Mark regarding the get together just as she was calling the group meeting together.

"Okay guys" Mindy began, "I am supposed to go over data security protocols with you. Its simple. Assume everything we do here is classified and not for publication. Ultimately most of it will be published, so don't do like certain a certain idiot I know did and draw boobs in the middle of your work. Use only the NASA provided laptops when you are away and keep them secure. Save your work to the group folder and don't let anyone else have access, not even from other teams. You have all been over all this a dozen times so I won't waste my time going over it again. If you have any questions, well, ask one of your team mates for a couple weeks as I will be gone. While I'm gone review packets one through seven and everyday you should have a group meeting to discuss what you learned and share your thoughts. I will try to conference in on those as often as I can, I will be reading them too. Oh, one other thing, I would like for everyone to be on a first name basis here, I'm Mindy, no Director Parks or Director Mindy or some other such bullshit, just Mindy. I hope that is alright with everyone."

"Also Mark wants his work group and mine to meet, so tomorrow if you are available, we're having a cook out at his, uh, our place. Please come, it will be casual, just us, them and maybe some of the Ares III crew. Grill some steaks, drink a few beers, that sort of thing. Then I will be gone for a couple of weeks, but like I said, I will conference with you every day I have a chance."

Just as Mindy was getting started, a few blocks away from JSC Jennifer was meeting with Commander Lewis.

"Okay, so my banking nerds in New York have been tracing your ex's cash flow and financials. He's been a naughty, naughty boy and we are going to fuck him up." Jennifer smiled. "Let's outline our MDA, shall we?"

Both left the meeting elated and for the first time in two weeks Melissa Lewis felt genuinely happy as she drove over to meet Teddy Sanders. Although Jennifer's information had brought her great peace, she dreaded the coming conversation.

"Come in Commander. Let's talk." Teddy began.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Mindy was about to walk out the door when Kevin came in.

"Hey Mindy, how did your meetings go?"

"Good I think, we're going to talk more tomorrow in a more casual environment, oh, that reminds me, Mark and I are going to have a cook out tomorrow, you should come, if you want to. Its just our teams and Mark's crew. Grill a few steaks, drink a few beers. Very casual and hopefully laid back."

"I'd like that, I will try, but no promises."

"I know its short notice, but we'd love to have you. We both thought it would be good for our teams to mingle and get to know each other. I suspect we will all be seeing each other a bit whether we are on the same project or not. Most of Mark's team is legal and financial types but he says they are pretty impressive academically."

"I'm sure they are, and that makes sense for everyone to get to know each other, especially you and your team. The reason I stopped by is that Director Sanders called and the folks from the Secretary of State's office are at Mark's office right now. They want to meet with both of you before you leave. Btw, transfer your old Ipad material to this one, its set up for conference with me and your crew, individually and in any group you desire. Should make communications easier when you're on the road. It comes with the job I'm afraid, it has more advanced security so your conversations can get a little jiggy and delayed sometimes but you get used to it."

"Oh! Thanks!"

They wouldn't be meeting with the Royals or anyone from Parliament until Tuesday, but this was the first chance anyone from State had to meet with the couple. They went over the peculiarities of meeting with Prince Harry and the rest of his family. Harry had been quite active as a representative of the UK to the ESA and was picked to honor the astronauts, who were as popular in Britain as they were in the US it seemed. Unfortunately Mindy learned from the Secretary of States representative that as the crew wasn't actually British they would be receive Honorary Knights of the British Empire as opposed to actual KBE's. The difference meant that Mark would not actually be whacked with a sword, he would just bow and they would pin a medal on him. Bummer. Mark didn't seem to care.

Two designers had volunteered their services for attire and needed both of their measurements. This was both a surprise and a relief as neither of them had considered what one wore to get whacked by sword or to watch their significant other while they were. The department reps went over the trip in detail, mostly the dinner at the US embassy as well as the reception with to follow the actual ceremony. Everything was discussed down to which fork to use and nothing was left to chance. Mark had a selection of exactly one tux, but Mindy was able to choose between several designs and in the end just picked the one that looked easiest to put on and walk in. Then she was told that one was for the formal dinner at the embassy and she had to pick out something more business like for the actual ceremony.

Inside Mindy lamented how much her life had changed in a week, but hoped that after Germany things would calm down and her and Mark could just get back to their casual, unhurried selves. If Mark had a casual, unhurried self. Since they had met he had been on the run pretty much all the time. She hoped for a more relaxed life as it fit them better than the trappings of fame.

Once they finally were able to leave, about two hours after they had planned, it was a quick trip to Costco for cookout supplies then finally by Mindy's to pick up a few things, then to Mark's, or rather, their place. They sealed steaks in zipper bags of marinade, and planned to eat delivery in front of a romcom Mindy had seen several times before and then collapse to sleep. Neither mentioned work, other than Mark thanking Mindy for putting up with the State Department's BS.

"It's okay Mark, I knew what I was getting into."

"No you didn't." Mark smiled.

"Okay, no, I didn't, but it will slow down soon and then I will have you all to myself. Instead of worrying about royalty, we can drink beer on the back porch and watch the sun go down in the evening. That is the end game for me."

"I confess that does sound nice."

Then Mindy's phone rang and Rachel reminded her that she was to give Rachel a full explanation as to how in less than a week she had ended up with Mark. She was given the address, invited over and pizza delivery was called.

"So Mark, about that BS I knew I was getting into, have I explained my friend Rachel to you?" Mindy grinned.

They skipped the romcom and instead Mindy told her own tale of romance, which in her opinion was better than anything Hollywood had developed, and Rachel lamented that after a freezing week on the Appalachian Trail, complete with both snow and bears, she had dumped her boyfriend on the flight back.

"What kind of an idiot goes camping in bear country in the mountains in February?" She asked rhetorically.

They had not been dating either long or serious, but both had an interest in the outdoors. Rachel just had a more civilized interest. They talked into the late night and Rachel stayed in the guest room, too tipsy to drive home. She went to bed with the knowledge that her presence was expected at the cook out, and that both Mindy and Mark had several single and attractive guys on their staffs at it.

The next day was also a flurry of activity beginning with Mindy going to her house to pack for the trip, which took most of the morning, while Mark stayed and likewise packed. It took Mark a good half hour before he was done. Rachel went home to nurse a hangover but would reappear later.

After packing Mark busied himself making sides, something Mindy had volunteered for but it was clear her day was busier than his. By the time Mindy returned Mark was finished with prep and was resting on the couch.

"You... you made potato salad." Mindy said, shocked.

"Why so surprised? At one time I was the best on the planet at cooking potatoes."

"Its just," Mindy started to say as she used a spoon to taste, "Hey, this is really good."

"Best potato cook on the planet? Remember?"

"Ha, very funny, I was going to do this. You should sprinkle paprika all over it and tell everyone its how you do it on Mars."

"That's not a terrible idea and no worries, I had time. I made some BBQ beans and a salad too, but I haven't baked the bread yet, I wasn't sure if you would want to grill it or just bake it, either way is fine with me."

"We can just bake it, much easier. Are you going to run the grill?"

"I thought we both would, its been a while since I've..."

"No, that's cool. Is it gas?"

"Yeah, and I just hooked up a fresh tank."

"Aren't you the little domestic god? You know, you might just be husband material" Mindy said, then immediately regretted it.

"Why? Are you proposing?"

"No! Nononono! I... that came out wrong." Mindy smiled.

Mark stood and put his arms around a very nervous Mindy.

"No, it came out months early. Don't worry about it, I know humor when I hear it. We're still at the day dream stage."

"Yes, exactly. Thanks." She smiled. "Sometimes my filter doesn't work and words just come out without me thinking about them enough. Or at all."

" You do that too?" Mark giggled before adding "Besides, I'm a traditional guy, when the time comes, I'll ask and you will"

"Say yes?" She smiled and her eyes had a certain twinkle to them.

"No, if the pattern holds you will say 'Not yet,'" Mark laughed.

"Probably true. You are wise Mark Watney. Now, what are we going to do until our guests arrive?"

"Well, we both have Artemis packages to read, but its going to be a long flight on a plane full of people, so why don't we make out now and read on the plane?" Mark grinned.

"An excellent suggestion!" Mindy exclaimed as she took Mark's hand and pulled him to the bedroom.

They had told everyone to come around three and dinner would be around five, so most people showed up between four and four-thirty. Mindy was more confident on the grill so she took care of it while Mark greeted guests and made sure they had either tea or beer, both ice cold depending on their preference, then went to the back deck to enjoy a beautiful spring-like middle of winter Houston afternoon. Randy and David both flirted with Rachel and Teena, who was Mindy's chemical engineer and metallurgist. Both seemed responsive but it was just at the meeting stage, although they did couple up for the afternoon. Reg and Commander Lewis were both Naval Academy grads and hung out all evening once she arrived. Martha clung tight to Mark and away from the office was a lot more humorous. She was one of the few to giggle when Mindy made a joke about Mark making potato salad better than anyone on the planet just a year ago.

Commander Lewis, Rick and his family and Alex and his came by and Lewis confided when alone with her crew that Jennifer felt the case was going well. She thanked Mark for talking with Teddy, and Alex for doing an affidavit as to how the Purcell maneuver was presented. The affidavit was true so far as it went and matched what was in Sanders' and Kapoor's but left out a few key facts, like that the email had told then NASA had rejected it.

Alex announced that he would not be flying back with the crew from Germany, but would instead be on a flight with his wife and children as he was now on loan indefinitely to NASA. This made Rick, Mark and Melissa quite happy as they all adored their German friend. He wasn't sure what NASA would be doing with him but word was the planning groups for Artemis needed a chemist. Rick and Mindy glanced at each other when they heard this. Mindy had a chemical engineer, but not a chemist per se', although the liklihood of getting both was remote.

Chris and Beth were in New England telling his parents of their pending nuptials and would join the crew when the plane stopped to top off fuel in Boston if all went well. If not, they would fly by themselves to the UK.

Eventually the party wound down and by midnight Mark and Mindy were snuggling in bed.

"Mark?"

"Yes?" he replied, only half awake.

"Are we.. never mind."

"Well, I'm awake now." He thought. "Are we?" He asked as he lifted his head from the pillow.

"It's just... I don't know. The last week has been a whirlwind. I just worry that, are we moving too fast?" Mindy asked

"Well, I don't regret anything so far, so my guess would be no. I thought you were comfortable with"

"Oh, I am. I am. Never mind, it.. well, one of the symptoms of abandonment and isolation syndromes is"

"Latching on to people too fast, I know."

"I don't want you hurt Mark. I, I couldn't stand myself if I hurt you."

"Is this coming up because of the husband joke you made?"

"I guess so. I mean, I was just kidding, but I shouldn't, well, thats the sort of joke you make to someone you're not in a relationship with because it might be taken the wrong way, and I'm comfortable, I love you, I adore you Mark, but, well, I worry I might not be the one for you and, well, you are attaching to me, I think, I mean you seem to be, and its all going... well, fast. You know? I'm just worried I guess."

"Well don't be. I've put some thought into this and I'm not psychiatrist, but I think your mom might agree with me. Yes, attaching fast is probably a sign of someone who has felt abandoned and isolated, but, well, with me, maybe its a sign that.. that I... that I really appreciate being alive and want to relish every minute of it. I spent so long thinking I was going to die at pretty much anytime Mars decided to stop playing around and just kill me, and, look, you're a nerd, a geek like me. We suck at people and relationships, right?"

"Duh." Mindy grinned.

"And we're sarcastic"

"Duh!" Mindy laughed.

"Well, I think the reason we suck at people is a long seated fear of feeling like outsiders. When you were in school, you were the smartest kid in the room. So was I. Well, now we aren't, but during the time most people learn to get along with people, we learned we were different, outsiders. We got along by being wallflowers, too afraid of rejection and being found out to be awkward that, well, we learned to be afraid of getting attached. You told me you've dated what? Two guys?"

"Well, really dated, yes, I mean I've been on dates but it was always just friendly, you know. My relationship history is,,, well, embarrassing."

"Right, you dated losers. So did I. Did you ever read "The Perks of Being a Wallflower" in school?"

"Oh I love that book! Wait, are you saying I'm having a breakdown?"

"No, I'm saying we allow ourselves the love we think we deserve. The thing is, being alone, more alone than anyone has ever been, has made me appreciate not being alone even more. I'm not afraid anymore. You're easy for me to be around. I love you, I adore you and I'm not going to try to analyze it or fight it. You should stop too. You deserve to be adored. You're beautiful and wonderful. I probably shouldn't tell you all this or you'll realize you can do better." He smiled.

"Huh. So you're not falling in love because you're abandoned, but because you appreciate what love is worth now?"

"Yes! Exactly! See? I need you to tell me words sometimes. And honestly, the other day when I asked if waking up together felt normal? Well, to me it feels like that is how I should have always been waking up. Beside you. You are my entire karrass. And make all the marriage jokes you want, you're not going to scare me. And don't worry about saying the wrong thing."

"You know, anyone that can quote Chbosky and Vonnegut is probably husband material, you know that, right? I think I just had a nerdgasm."

"If you say so. Anyone that knows the meaning of karrass is certainly wife material." He smiled then kissed her good night.

Two weeks ago at that time Mindy was reading a book alone in her living room wearing panties and an oversized REM tee shirt. Yesterday she had shopped Vera Wang and Dior, then today packed for London with a guy she was madly, insanely, in love with.

"Please don't let me fuck this up." Mindy thought. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The G1050 was patterned in part after the 777 and the first class area, where Mindy, Mark and the crew were, had separate little cubicles with plastic screens you could draw down for privacy and so you wouldn't disturb the other passengers on long flights. The seats folded down flat and since they would be arriving in London around noon GMT, they decided to sleep most of the way. They were briefed on Artemis and Congress then read material from Houston to Boston, where Beth and Chris joined the plane. Beth was now openly wearing a huge engagement ring as now that both parents knew about their wedding plans they refused to either hide their plans or their love.

After getting in the air again everyone talked a few minutes, had a nightcap and went to sleep, or at least drew down the compartment curtain for privacy.

Mark and Mindy cuddled while they traveled with Mark looking out their window at the moon over the ocean while Mindy looked at Mark. They spoke in hushed whispers so as to not disturb anyone else.

Sunday had been a quiet day for once. Both called their parents, both spoke at length to each other's parents, and Mark cleaned up from the party while Mindy was on the phone. Other than that they relaxed, read the Artemis material and talked about it a bit. Then it was time to meet at the airport and leave.

"What ya thinking?" Mark asked as they cuddled on the plane.

"Hmmm, you want the honest truth?"

"Of course."

"You sure you're ready for it? I mean, can you handle it?"

"Uh.. yes."

"What do I do with this arm?" Mindy giggled as she raised the hand that was between her and Mark.

"Uh"

"Well if I slide it under you, when you lay down it will go to sleep and I'm trapped in whatever position I'm in until you move. If I don't, well its just kind of there doing nothing and well, its really in the way, plus its either awkwardly between us or awkwardly behind me. No, its just awkward. There is nothing to do with this arm. Now, this one, well its lucky, it gets to hug you, but old lefty here, well. You know."

"You really think about that?"

"Yes."

"Here, roll and face the window" Mark said as he spooned her.

"Yes. This is much better. Thanks."

"Nerd." Mark said as he hugged her.

"You knew that already." Mindy giggled.

"You know these cubicles aren't sound proof don't you?" Commander Lewis's voice came from beside them.

"Oh. Sorry." Mindy giggled. Had anyone seen her in the darkened space her face was the color of a ripe tomato.

"Its alright Mindy, we are all used to Mark saying weird things in his sleep."

"Hey!" Mark nearly shouted as everyone snickered at him.

The jet was still over the Atlantic when everyone was wakened for breakfast and a PR briefing by one of Annie's assistants. They were on a diplomatic flight and were pre approved through customs, and their luggage would be brought to the hotel, but they should have their passports handy anyway.

Breakfast, by Earth standards, was almost regrettable and typical of airline food. By astronaut standards it was okay. Steamed frozen scrambled eggs, sausages that were mostly tofu, and some really weird hash browns. Still, it was food. Sort of.

While they ate Annie's PR assistant continued to brief the crew on what to expect from European media. The crew, to a person, figured it would be about the same as the American press. They were woefully wrong and terribly naive.

As soon as they walked across the skybridge and through the gate dozens of flashes went off and microphones were pressed into their faces. The questions blurred together and became just mumbled gibberish. Mindy gripped Mark's hand tightly as one reporter after another attempted to ask her about herself. Their way was blocked and the few security officials there seemed to have little interest in unblocking it. She felt as though she couldn't breath and tears began to fill her eyes. She trembled all over and her legs became weak, she would have fallen to the floor if not for Mark's arm around her holding her up. She felt hot and cold all at once and was on the verge of both vomiting and passing out. Her head was spinning and she was swept with a feeling of grotesque nausea.

They were saved by the stern look on Commander Lewis's face and her voice.

"Attention please. The crew of the Ares III mission is happy to be in London today and we look forward to visiting your country. A formal press briefing is scheduled for later and we are unable to answer questions at this time. Please be sure to come to the press conference so we can meet all of you, and thanks for the warm welcome."

Then she plunged into the crowd with Alex behind her and slightly to once side, clearing a path. The rest of the crew and families followed in the gap, with cameras still flashing and questions still being shouted, but all just smiled and waved as they pushed forward. Finally they got to the exit of the gate and security had held back a crowd of well wishers there. Here as they passed the crew shook some hands and signed autographs but the PR guys, both from the plane and from the advance crew, gathered them up and to waiting limos.

"What the fuck was that?" Chris asked no one in particular.

"That was a mob. You guys seem quite popular here. Welcome to London" the driver said as he pulled out. They drove to the Park Plaza hotel they were staying at, it turned out there were several, and here few reporters lurked for them. Their rooms were ready and their luggage brought by staff. Mark and Mindy didn't let go of each other's hands until they were safely in their room. The car was pulling into the hotel when Mindy finally stopped panting and caught her breath. Mindy was ashen and all knew she had been particularly disturbed by the mob of media. The crew was mad that because of them none of the kids that wanted to meet them were able to as they couldn't get through the mob. Mindy didn't talk on the way to the hotel, and everyone in the car with her gave her the space they thought she needed. Their questions of "are you okay?" went unanswered but she waved off any assistance and just shook her head when pressed. Finally she and Mark got to their room.

"Please don't ever ask me to go to London again. Please Mark, that was horrible" Mindy said as they arrived at their room and she wrapped her arms around him crying on his chest. "I thought, I thought this would be a fun trip, why... they've never acted that way before. Are they always like that?"

"I'm so sorry, if I knew it would be like that I would have just stayed home. No, they don't always act like that, that was a first for all of us. And it will be fun, I promise, I.."

"You can't promise that, what if they are everywhere we go? I wanted to see the sights and ride on one of those stupid tourist double decker... I wanted to see all the Harry Potter stuff! Please don't make me go to the press conference please!"

"Okay, no worries, honestly, I didn't know we were having a press conference. Come on, you dealt with a much bigger crowd at the game and"

"Mark, I need to..." Mindy started to say, then sat on the bed.

"I should... I... I should be honest. I don't hate crowds. They totally fucking terrify me. I can deal with them at a distance, like at the game, but when we were on the sidelines I wanted to get that girl's number for Randy so he would get us out of there and to the box. That was horrible. At the airport... You keep dragging me out in front of crowds! Please, don't do that! Its my one phobia, agoraphobia. Its why I worked at night in Satcom, I felt like I was drowning at the airport. I... maybe you need a different woman. Someone that can do the public things with you, I just can't, I can't Mark." She put her face in her hands and wept.

"Hush. Don't ever say that again. Please. You don't want to do pressers? No problem, I only do them because I have to. I knew you didn't like being the center of attention, I... I got selfish because I always want you there with me, I want the world to know how happy you make me, but... You don't want to do that crap, that's great, we won't do it. I don't care about any of that. Its not important really. Just... don't ever say that again. You can't be replaced."

Mark sat beside her and held Mindy while she cried.

"That was horrible. Please. Just hold me for a while. Please."

They sat on the bed as Mindy wept on Mark's shoulder, still in shock from the display of mob mentality at the airport.

Mindy recovered in time for the knock at the door a hour or so later but was still pale and her eyes watery.

"I'm sorry, I guess you know my weirdest secret now. I..."

"Nothing weird about it. You don't like crowds. You don't like being the center of attention. I don't like being alone, you know, some people don't like heights. Its okay, no big deal. I will do the crowds. You don't have to. You have done enough. Seriously. Besides, we all have secrets."

"Oh? Are you keeping something from me?" Mindy smiled.

"You really want to know? Its kind of stupid."

"I like stupid. I'm in love with you." Mindy smirked.

"I... was that a joke Miss Park?"

Mindy just smiled. "Only if you want to tell me. Of course, if you want to keep secrets from a woman that watched by satellite for a few years then monitored your contact with earth and read all the mission logs, you know, good luck."

"Disco."

"You hate disco. Everyone in the world knows that."

"Yeah, but what they don't know is that among the few media I had to watch was a copy of 'Saturday Night Fever.'"

And then while he told Mindy, she laughed openly at him.

The knock came saving Watney from further humiliation, but the mood was lightened and Mindy seemed calm again. Calmer anyway.

"Hey Mark, we've the presser downstairs in ten." Rick said through the crack in the door.

"Yeah, Mindy and I are skipping it." Mark replied as he shut the door.

Rick knocked again.

"Hey, seriously we have the press conference. Everyone else is there."

"Yeah, we're not going. They got enough of us at the airport."

"Uh, I can't tell Teddy, Randy and the Commander that."

"Well tell them whatever you want. Seriously, those guys acted like jackals. We deserve... no, just fuck that. Not going."

"Mark, you should go. If you don't it will just make them want you more. I'll wait here."

"Oh, Marrisa and Helena wanted to hang out with you Mindy, you know, off stage. You haven't met Helena yet Mindy, she's great, she flew in with the kids this morning. They, none of them, have really had a chance to talk and get to know you. We would send the other spouses but, well you know about Bob, and Beth won't let Chris out of the press conference. Come on, since the engagement announcement went out in their home towns today no one is going to ask Mark and I anything anyway."

Mindy stared for a second.

"Just off stage. I mean it."

"I understand."

"I'm not mad Mark, its okay, just, well let everyone else know to not call me up either. Beth and Melissa might try... you know. I... just really get terrified."

"No problem. Rick, tell them we will be there in a couple minutes, and no one brings Mindy on stage. No one. Okay?"

"Uh, yeah, no problem. I mean, the press loves her though and"

"No one. Serious."

"I'll talk to everyone later about it, but please Rick, I don't want to be in front of people anymore."

"Hey, no worries. I'll pass the word."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Mark barely made it to the conference room in time, and Mindy waited off stage. Most of the questions were about the breaking news of Beth and Chris's engagement but they followed the NASA approved script, yes, we fell in love on the Hermes, no, we weren't a couple but both of us knew we wanted to be when we landed. It was bullshit of course but it was the sort of bullshit that the conservative elements of society wanted to believe. One intelligent reporter who had actually reviewed the logs asked if Mark's spurring Chris to tell Beth how he felt meant that he had feelings for Beth on Mars or before, and Chris confessed that he cared for Beth for the longest time, but until Mark wrote he didn't feel he should act on it. Once Mark was back, he finally did, and was ecstatic that Beth felt the same. Both pointed out that the Hermes didn't offer a lot of privacy and that they both felt that their work came first until they were back on Earth. That last part was complete bullshit but only the crew knew it.

A few questions asked about Mark and Mindy, but Mark deferred them saying they were both very happy and glad to be visiting the UK together. When pressed, he simply repeated that. There were a few questions about how he was adjusting and he joked that the crew had been gone from home as long as he, and frankly he was worried about Rick readjusting, "given his sensitive nature and tender disposition."

"Hey!" Rick laughed.

"I think the people care because you were alone on Mars for so very long" the reporter pressed.

"Yeah, but think of it this way, I was all alone, Commander Lewis, Beth, Chris and Alex were almost as alone, and they had Rick."

"Dude, you're cold today." Rick replied. "You still mad about your ferns?"

"You had to make it personal and bring up the ferns didn't ya?" Mark laughed.

"Brent Anderson, Analog" the next reporter introduced himself.

"Oh! I read Analog! Love your magazine!" Beth said.

"Thank you, that's quite an endorsement." The reporter grinned.

"Is that the sci-fi one?" someone asked and the reporter frowned.

"Uh, yes, my question is, well, for you Dr Watney. Your joking back and forth with Colonel Martinez is well known. A lot of our readers are Star Trek fans and one wanted us to find out, as the crew's engineer, if the crew ever called you 'Scottie'? I swear, there was a contest to ask you a question and that was the winner." The reporter smiled.

"Well, uh" Rick began to answer, hoping to come up with a joke along the way.

"No. I insisted they call me Scottie." Mark replied.  
"Does that make me Sulu or Chekov?" Rick laughed.

"No, you're probably that guy that sells tribbles."

Occasionally Mark was able to glance to the wings of the stage and seen Mindy, and the more he deflected questions about them the more relieved she appeared.

Mindy was having her own private nightmare. She warily scanned the stage and listened, just knowing that at any minute she would be dragged out onto it and her every flaw exposed for the world to see under the bright lights. Marrisa was as nice as she was the day before, telling all matter of funny stories about Rick, while Helena was an absolute blast and her children were adorable. Mindy was still walking on egg shells though.

"Excuse me, are you the wags?" a young woman in some sort of uniform asked.

"Wags?"

"Oh sorry, you're yanks. Wags. Wives And Girlfriends. Its what we call celebrity spouses and significant others. I'm Patricia Smith. I'm an inspector with the London Police. I'm so sorry about the security when you landed but we have a lot going on and unfortunately your plane arrived a couple hours before we expected. We take your privacy very seriously here and I want to apologize. The papparazi are on a short leash and I will make sure they keep a respectable distance in the future. Call me if I can do anything, we have people posted about the hotel and if you like I can arrange an escort where ever you like." She smiled.

"Its a pleasure to meet you uh..."

"Inspector."

"Inspector. It was, uh, disturbing to get off the plane. Poor Mindy here, they just attacked her and Mark."

"So I heard. I am so sorry. The Privacy Act exists for that very reason. We should have had security in place before you arrived. Those in charge have been removed from working your visit and I'm in charge now. Seriously, if I can do anything to make your stay safer or better, I'm a call away." The inspector said as she gave each her business card.

"Uh, Mark and I were going sight seeing tomorrow, will we be safe?"

"What time? I'll have an unmarked unit to take you."

"Uh nine? But we don't really know where we're going."

"Well then, we will start with the drive bys then hit the Tower and the British Museum. We should get quite a bit done. We won't finish the museum of course but you can hit the high points. Sounds fun, I will see you at nine Miss Park."

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Seriously? Have you seen the nature of our tabloids? Everyone knows your name." She smiled.

Mindy should have felt better, but just wanted to cry. That everyone knew her name was deeply disturbing to her.

The press conference ended after all the same old questions had been asked and answered, along with a new batch of innuendo loaded ones directed at Chris and Beth, and everyone agree to take the afternoon and night off. Mindy took Mark's hand once he was off stage and without a word to anyone else she tugged at him until they left to go back to their room.

"Still upset?" Mark asked as they got on the elevator, fortunately alone.

"Yes" she whimpered.

"Hey, I thought it went well. They asked for you a couple of times and we"

"I heard. Thanks, you were great. Good boyfriend. I need to call my mom. She should be awake now."

"Oh, okay." Mark said as he hugged her and she pressed her face into him to hopefully hold back the torrent of tears she felt.

"Do you need the bathroom?" Mindy asked as they arrived to the room.

"Uh no, I'm good."

"Okay, give me a minute." Mindy said as she took her phone in and shut the door. Mark could hear her talking, and it sounded as though she was talking to Meko, but the door was thick and he didn't want to eaves drop. Mindy was really shaken up at the airport and Mark didn't know anything about agoraphobia except that it made the woman he love hurt so terribly bad. And Mark hurt with her, confused by wanting to be supportive and not knowing how.

The minute was a good forty five minutes long and when Mindy returned it was obvious she had been crying most of the time. Mark felt impotent and horrible.

Mindy felt worse. When she came out Mark was stretched out on the bed, so she lay beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. She made no eye contact, just stared at the ceiling, then began to speak.

"Mark, I need you to listen and, well, I need to tell you about me. And if you don't want to see me after I"

"That's not going to happen. You know that."

"Well, look, no relationship is perfect or even easy sometimes, but I, well I've had some issues I don't talk to anyone about, and, well today you saw some of it. Everyone wants me to help you through PTSD or Separation Abandonment like I'm some kind of normal, sane person. But I'm not. And, well, you're the rock here, I mean, I'm here for you, but..."

"My phobia gives me anxiety attacks. A lot of people get them, but mine are crippling. I just wad up and cry and can't do anything. They've been under control for a while but I guess the stress of all the changes in my life, well that's what mom thinks and she knows about that sort of thing of course, anyway, the changes in my life are stressful, not bad, but any change is stressful, even changes for the better. Sorry, I'm babbling... Everything that has happened to me, to us, in the last week has been wonderful, but change is always stressful. When that mob was around us today, if you hadn't been holding my hand and holding me up and pulling me behind Alex, I probably would have just dropped to the floor and lost it. Instead, I lost it here with you. I'm sorry. I really am, and I can't tell you it won't happen again. If you had not been there for me... I thought... well that's not the bad part."

"Its okay, it was upsetting I know that now, you won't have to do the press gaggle things. I'll make sure of..."

"No, I mean, thanks, that's good, but... uh, they way they treat anxiety attacks hasn't changed in years. any benzodiazipine based drug will do, valium, xanax, they all work great at keeping them under control."

"Oh, so you mom got your a script? I'm sure we can get it"

"No Mark. No. I can't take them."

"Oh, you allergic or"

"No, I was addicted to them for a lot of high school and my undergrad. That's probably one of the reasons I'm so fucked up now. I've been clean for years, but no, I won't ever take one. Not again, not ever. Mom and dad know about it, but, well, I guess I should have told you but, well I didn't think it was a problem anymore, and I wanted you to like me and... it seemed okay, I'd been good for years. Until I got out in front of those kids and it all came back. I can't take them because they work so good, I just love the way I feel on them. When I first started taking them it was almost orgasmic, and when I continued to without the same quality of results, well, I chased the high. When mom cut me off in college I started dating another user just so I could have access. That's why I was with the loser we don't talk about. That is what I was afraid daddy had told you. Mark, I'm not what you think. Drug addiction never goes away. I will always be like this. You and I are both engineers, we know about fixing things. I can't ever really be fixed. You can't fix me." She cried.

"I don't need to, you're not torn up. You're tough and strong, you... you're the most amazing person I've ever known. You over came something like that just tells me how strong you are, you don't need me, and that's fine. I don't want to be in a relationship based on needing each other. I want to be in one because we want each other. Okay, so neither of us is who the world sees, but I wouldn't change a thing about you. Nothing. You're perfect for me. I'm fucked up too, remember?"

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not. You're the greatest blessing I've ever had. Until you start talking crazy talk like I would be better off without you. Don't ever say anything like that again, I've been without you. I was miserable. Now, my girlfriend. No take backs. You want to cry, you cry, I'll be there and cry with you. I can't fix everything, I know that, but I'll be there, I won't leave. I need you a lot more than you need me. and like I said, its not about that. I love you. I want you. I swear I think the only reason I've kept it together lately has been you, so stop this 'I don't want to be a burden' nonsense. We'll carry each other. Okay?"

"Okay. I... I feel better now that you know. I really do."

"Well you know about my uh... disco thing."

"Not the same. Prescription med addiction is no where near that embarrassing." Mindy giggled.

"Oh? Was that a joke Miss Park?"

"Well, it was an attempt at one." Mindy smiled and Mark was compelled to kiss her. One kiss led to another and they spent the afternoon in bed, not even looking out the window at a city Mindy had always wanted to see.

It had been a long time since breakfast and around six they were both famished. Mark's phone rang and it was Commander Lewis.

"Good evening Commander."

"If you don't stop calling me that!" Melissa Lewis nearly yelled, "I swear Mark, you're my friend now, not my minion. My little servant who does whatever I say at the drop of a hat... you know what? Never mind, call me 'Commander,' that's fine. Anyway, we are all having dinner in the hotel restaurant if you two would like to join us."

"Uh, will the reporters be there?"

"No, the police have ran them off, they have to stay 100 meters away unless invited."

"Oh. Cool, I'll ask Mindy."

"You mean Commander Park?"

"Yes, 'Commander Park'" Mark laughed. Mindy heard one side of this, enough to catch the gist of the humor and laughed herself. It was music to Mark.

"What time?"

"Half hour?"

"Okay, if we're there, well, we're there. I think we were going to just do room service but I'll check."

"Dinner with the crew?" Mark asked as he ended the call.

"Uh, what did she say about the reporters?"

"The police have escorted them off and they have to stay a hundred meters away unless we invite them."

"Uh, where are we going?"

"Down stairs to the restaurant. I got the impression everyone else's sleep is screwed up too."

"Oh. Okay, that reminds me, a police inspector was at the conference and talked to us off stage, she apologized, apparently they thought we were arriving a couple hours later so they didn't have security set up."

"Oh. Uh, Okay, good to know every government is fucked up."

"No, she was, well she was very stern and business like, but nice too if that makes sense. I think we would feel safe around her. Anyway, she is going to drive us around sight seeing tomorrow."

"Cool, I had no idea what we were going to do to see the city."

"Well, apparently we have a guide now. Who will keep the vultures away. Don't get me wrong, I know they have a job to do, but they were uh"

"Predatory and vicious?"

"Yes. And scary." 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Although Mindy's revelations disturbed Mark, he saw her in a new light, and adored her even more. He never realized how scarred she was or what she had been through as she never had shown it, but thinking back he realized he had several clues. First that she wanted to hide from the crowd with him at KSC, then to her reaction at being brought on stage at the school, and in Denver. Of course that she had spent her career pretty much by herself in a basement with a bunch of computers should have been a clue he reasoned. Mindy didn't like the spotlight, and that was okay by him. That she had been through addiction and triumphed only made him admire her inner strength and fortitude that much more. No, if anything, he loved her even more now.

Mindy had a hard time looking Mark in the eye at dinner though. Instead she was engaging in her hobby from her previous life of self loathing. Despite his words to the contrary, she just knew she was a fuck up and didn't deserve him. Oh, she wanted him, but after all he been through he didn't need a fucked up girlfriend that he couldn't do all his public stuff with. He needed an astronaut wife, a stay home woman who looked pretty and wasn't apt to break down in public. Not a fucked up addict that was afraid of crowds. Still, she loved him. Maybe it would work, he said he wanted rather than needed her and that was a joy to hear in that context. No one had told her that before, well, not romantically. The only time anyone wanted her around in school was group project times when the popular kids demanded her as a teammate, the one that did all the work they could take credit for. It was a long time before she even wanted to be on a team again, now Mark was her teammate, and she was in charge of a work group. Things were changing fast, all for the better, but change was stressful, and add to it Mindy's unwanted time in the spotlight, and she was hovering at the breaking point. The mob at the airport had tipped the scale in favor of anxiety attack, and there was no sure way to know it wouldn't happen again.

"Mindy, you are terribly quiet tonight" Commander Lewis remarked at dinner.

"Oh, sorry, I"

"Still jittery from the airport?"

"Yes, well, and just everything is moving so fast. I am more accustomed to a slower pace."

"I get that. When we were in space there wasn't much to do, all our research had gotten blown out. Really all I had to work with was what Mark brought back digitally. I couldn't wait to get back. Now sometimes I think it would be better if I was still there." She smiled.

"Oh lord. Here I am being mopey and all you're going through, I'm"

"Its okay. We all have our burdens. Thanks to your sister in law mine is getting, well not better, but certainly survivable. Can I ask" Melissa whispered, "Is everything okay? Since the airport you have seemed, well, distant. I hope my comment last night didn't upset you."

"Comment? Oh, about hearing us? No, that was funny. No, I, uh, well I guess... Are you familiar with agoraphobia?"

"Uh, fear of open spaces?"

"Yes, and well, crowds in my case, enochlophobia, but its in the same category. The diagnosis is agoraphobia. I have stage fright on steroids, and the airport, well, that was more than I could take. I'll be fine though. After all you've been going through, well, I shouldn't complain."

"Mindy, complain all you want. That's what helps you find the way to make things better." She smiled. "And hey! At least you're not on the congressional hearing schedule."

"I'm not?"

"No, just myself, Director Sanders, Dr Kapoor, Mitch, Mark, Alex and Rick. There are a couple from JPL and a few contractors that want to say nothing is their fault too. We got the schedule this afternoon. But you're on the review committee, so when NASA starts its review you can question us if you like. That should be fun."

"I don't want to question anyone, I just want to come up with a comprehensive list of what went wrong, then help figure out ways to prevent it next time."

"Well" Lewis whispered conspiratorially, "Some just want to make sure there is no one to blame."

"You mean who to blame?"

"No, I think the official position moving forward will be that no one is. They have taken the 'Mark Watney its all bad luck' approach. He sort of forced their hand." She replied.

"Well, you can't really say one person is, but you have to question the goals of the mission and what material support was lacking." Mindy replied.

"What do you mean? The mission goals were pretty clear I thought."

"Well yes, but I mean, was going there for thirty days and picking up rocks worth the trip? It seems to me if we built a more rigid structure with the idea of it being permanent, and developed longer range surface transport so the astronauts could get more done while there, plus enough food and supplies to last until Hermes returned would make more sense. or even build a second Hermes to rotate personal in and out every six months or so. It would cost more up front, but would be less expensive over the long haul. Plus we could research the travel itself and look for ways to use Mars, and what is available there to further it, go further. That's one of the things we are looking at for... are you read in on Artemis?"

"Yeah, we can talk about it, its still technically listed as conceptual. That's one reason no one is to blame for Ares III. Teddy wants to push for it hard this year with Congress. The bean counters have made up a budget for it, but those numbers are pulled from thin air using inflated numbers the contractors have given them. I think that is part of what your teams are hoped to do, separate out what they claim it will cost versus what is actually needed. Do you have an accountant on your team?"

"No, my group is working on actual practicality of design."

"You might want to ask for one. Cost is part of practicality. As I said the other day, the reason we don't sent enough food to last until the next Ares trip is that its cheaper to let people die. You know I'm supposed to work with review then be transfered, but I may retire after the review if my value in the private sector is high enough. Space was easy compared to the games they play in the board rooms on earth."

"I hate to see a sister leave."

"Oh, I would go to work for one of the contractors I'm sure, and they would probably leave me in Houston."

"Oh, no, I mean, I hate to see a woman who has made it to the top in a research field leave. There are not many, comparatively speaking. We are 52% of the population and only about one in four in research fields. You know, its still... well, I'm not a screaming radical, but guys do have it easier in our work as far as being respected. It is women like you that are changing that."

"Yes, but I don't think you will have that problem Mindy."

"Because of Mark?"

"No, because you kick ass. It has nothing to do with Mark. I've checked you out you know, you are dating my little boy after all. You got promoted because you're damned good and everyone knows it. They decided to move you up months ago. It had nothing to do with your boyfriend. Get that crap out of your head. Although, if you break his heart Beth and I know where you work. Just sayin'" Lewis smiled. "Run your team the way you ran the Mars satellites and in five years you will be director of Artemis. Ten years you'll be running NASA."

Without knowing it, Commander Lewis had given Mindy just the confidence boost to move past that morning's anxiety attack. After their talk Mindy was back to her gregarious self and though no one really knew why, Mark least of all, everyone noticed. Mark was apt to have a very good night, if he could survive the next few hours.

The restaurant adjoined the hotel night club and though it was early everyone decided to have a night cap or two and turn in. The music was provided by a DJ who had just started his shift but the place was nearly empty. No one was dancing and the music was late era hip hop.

One drink led to another and soon everyone was relaxed, if not buzzed. Rick and Mark continued their friendly banter, now with Alex joining in. Chris, and the women just giggled at their antics as a warm glow fell over all of them.

"So you're not doing pressers anymore Mindy?" Alex asked as Lewis shook her head in an attempt wave off the subject.

"Uh, no. I really don't... can't do crowds. I wouldn't have done any except Mark, Beth and Missy kept dragging me on stage. Mark still owes me for that." Mindy smiled, hoping this brief explanation would be enough. It actually was as Alex grunted an "Okay, cool" and that was the end of it. Nobody felt the need to question her further and that was comforting. Mindy felt comfortable with Mark's friends. She wondered for a moment if Mark would feel as comfortable with hers, then she realized that several years working at night meant she didn't have a lot anyway, and the one that she did have had already spent the night drunk at their home.

Speaking of drinking, Mindy noticed Beth was sticking to water and asked "Are you our designated elevator operator tonight?"

"Yes, something like that." Beth grinned.

Lewis, Mindy, Helena and Marrisa's minds all switched on at once.

"Oh my god!" Commander Lewis gasped as Beth nodded and Chris smiled mischievously.

"How far?" Helena asked.

"Oh, maybe six weeks." Beth smiled. "We're trying to keep it on the low down for obvious reasons."

"Wait... you're... six weeks? That means..." Rick stammered as he, Alex and Mark figured out what the conversation was about.

The next several minutes was spent with everyone congratulating the couple and the couple explaining they would be married in the next couple of weeks in a quiet ceremony in California. Missy was asked to be the maid of honor and she readily accepted. Chris's father was going to be his best man.

"Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" Mindy asked.

"Oh, as long as its healthy we're cool either way." Chris replied.

"Screw that... space baby, what super powers are you hoping for? Everyone wants laser eyes, but honestly being impervious to harm is more useful." Rick said.

"Yeah, but super speed and strength can't be over looked" Mark said.

"Guys! Geez." Beth laughed.

"Really, Chris is right, you're going to have a wonderful, healthy baby. So happy for you." Commander Lewis said.

"Thanks Commander." Beth smiled "I was worried because of the timing it might upset.."

"That will be able to fly and turn invisible. That's the combination you want. Flying around invisible? You can't beat that." Lewis added while everyone rolled.

The DJ figured out finally that his crowd, which was mostly the NASA team, was older and had little interest in what he was playing. In an effort to liven the place up he began playing seventies and eighties dance music. While Lewis bragged that her taste was retro and now cool again, Mark just groaned.

"Oh come on Mark, its not so bad in small doses" Rick laughed.

"Yeah, small, very small." Mark smiled just as the Bee Gee's "Stayin' Alive' came on.

"Hey Mark" Mindy loudly asked, "remember at the school when you dragged me out on stage and I said you owed me?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, I think you owe me a dance." She smiled sweetly.

"To this? Uh, okay" he replied as he reached his hand to take hers.

"Oh, not with me Mark, you know how I feel about being the center of attention. You should dance with the Commander. She's the queen of disco, right?" She smiled wickedly.

"That is totally unfair and not equitable." Mark said, clearly tipsy. "Come on Commander, let's show them how its done old school."

For the next four minutes or so the rest of the crew watched bewildered as Mark danced like someone cursed with terminal rhythm deficiency that happened to know all the steps, and Missy Lewis tried to keep up, often just watching, laughing, and clapping her hands in time to his antics. It wasn't as though he was horrible, but he definitely was self taught, and it showed. His steps and gestures were unfettered by principles of beat and measure, but he had just enough alcohol in him to not care. By the end of the song all were gathered around the dance floor as he spun Missy around and dipped her in the grand finale, both quite nearly falling to the floor.

As the music ended all laughed, and Teddy Sanders, who had arrived about halfway through the song said loud enough to be heard, "I am so glad there are no cameras in here."

Mark walked the still laughing Commander to the edge of the dance floor then wrapped his arms around Mindy.

"We're even, right?"

"Hmm, for Houston, we're still working on Denver." She grinned before kissing him. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Mindy awoke refreshed and feeling wonderful. Mark had his first hangover in five or six years, but cold water to drink, a couple of Tylenol and a hot shower and he would be able to face the world.

Waking up together was wonderful as always though. Sort of.

"Hey sleepy." Mindy smiled down at Mark. She had already showered and was wearing a bathrobe as she kneeled beside him on the bed.

"Hey. Is there a gnome on my head with a sledgehammer? Could you make him stop?"

"Did we get a little too tipsy last night?" Mindy smiled.

"No. I know my limits. It must be a gnome. If you can't see it that only means they have stealth technology now."

"Hang on." She smiled as she got up and retrieved a bottle of water from the mini bar and a couple of Tylenol from her purse..

"Here this will make it all... well mostly, better. So. Uh, you survived your first Mindy has a breakdown day and you're still sleeping with me. That's a win from my perspective."

"No biggie. If I had known how bad crowds would effect you... well, I'm sorry, I should not have dragged you out in front of people like that."

"No worries. That was just uncomfortable, I can deal with that. It was the airport that broke me, you couldn't do anything about that. I'm just glad, you know, that you understand."

"I'm not sure I do, but I know what eats you and I will always be there. I told your dad, promised him, that I wouldn't hurt you or allow anyone else to if it was in my power to stop it. I meant that. I don't know what we can do about the press, but hopefully they have moved on to Beth and Chris. It will die down. Astronauts don't have a very long shelf life. Did I hear Commander Lewis say they had the congressional schedule?"

"Yes, and I'm not on it. Yay!" Mindy said as she made jazz hands in the air.

"Ugh. I am I'm sure. After Washington we should go to Chicago. My folks are wondering when they get to meet you."

"We can do that. I can't wait to meet them too. But the week after Congress I need to be back at work, can we do a long weekend in Chicago? Have you checked your calender?"

"Sure. And we need a vacation. Like, just us. Not doing stuff. When was the last time you took one?"

"Its been a while, but I need to get my team up and running and you have work to get started on too. Has Martha updated your calender?"

"Yeah, but, well maybe, I haven't checked... I want to go to Hawaii. I've never been and"

"Oh! Me too! That's a dream destination for me. Well, that and Orlando. You need to check your email and calender. "

"Orlando?"

"Harry Potter World."

"Oh, you're a fan I take it?"

"Who isn't?" Mindy grinned. "I've been there, a couple of times, but I always want to go back."

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but Pottermore did sort me into Gryffindor" Mark laughed.

"Figures. Anyone that would let the lowest bidder strap a few hundred tons of explosive force to his ass and shoot him halfway to the moon would have to be silly courageous."

"I guess you're Ravenclaw... or wait! Slytherin because you think things through and get what you want?" Mark grinned.

"Don't be silly. I'm Hufflepuff."

"Really, I figured you for Ravenclaw." Mark laughed. "Hufflepuff? Really?"

"Yes, Hufflepuff, and proud. See, when it came time to divide up the children, you know, set the rules for the houses, Helga Hufflepuff said 'Okay, you brave kids, you're going to get someone killed, go over there to Gryffindor, and you twisted little power hungry social climbers? You get your ass to Slytherin. Oh, and you smart ass kids that piss everybody off with your Socratic method ramblings? Yeah, you go over there to Ravenclaw Tower and try to not get your smug asses kicked. The rest of you? You're chill, come on over here with me.' That's how it works." Mindy explained.

"So all the astronauts are Gryffindor?"

"Except Beth, she's Ravenclaw. Obviously."

"Obviously. I never realized your house was determined that way. I thought it was a stupid online test. You think NASA knows this?" Mark laughed.

"Perhaps, it would only make sense if they did. They probably have someone screening Pottermore results to make sure they only recruit Hufflepuffs, unless they want to shoot someone into orbit, they want Gryffindors for that. And one or two Slytherins to actually throw the ignition switch at KSC. Now, get up and get ready, we should do breakfast before Inspector Smith arrives."

Mark was out of the shower and dressed in no time and Mindy was nearly ready. She had done her hair, which took no time, and make up, which she fucked with for a while, before waking Mark.

"Okay, ready, let's go!" Mindy said as she grabbed her iPad and handed Mark his laptop case.

"Are we checking email while we eat? Are we there as a couple yet?" Mark grinned.

"It's a big step, I'm not really ready to text you across the table, I guess I'm old fashioned and still like looking at Mr Handsome Face, but you need to get it together and check your calender if you want to plan a trip to Chicago."

"'Mr Handsome Face'?"

"Yes, that's your name. Sometimes. When you're good. Now lets go." Mindy smiled.

The waiter took their orders and Mark reluctantly powered up his laptop.

"Whoa" Mark exclaimed.

"Got a lot?"

"No, Martha, Lisa and David have it all reviewed and sorted, I just have the ones from them. The rest are in files."

"Really? Why did David send one, isn't he down the hall from us?"

"I guess, truthfully he probably didn't want to bother us yesterday and we're going to be out of pocket today... yep, its my Congress schedule, I have Wednesday afternoon in two weeks, that lets us do Germany, then take a day off before Chicago and Denver."

"Denver?"

"Yeah, I promised Randy I would find an excuse for him to visit Cindy and"

"And we can see my folks. Cool. Poor Randy, has he recovered yet?"

"Not sure... oh! This is cool!"

"What is it?"

"University of Chicago has accepted my dissertation, I defend it the first week of April, and they want me to do the commencement address in May."

"Well, they should accept your dissertation defense then. You wrote about Ares III?"

"Yeah, The effects of mineralization of the atmospheric water deposits exposed to Martian soil on reclamation systems. I got so much grief for taking the one in the Hab apart I decided if it ever came up again I wanted to be known as the foremost expert in the world. I already had the numbers and break down of both the soil and the deposits anyway."

"Nice, What are the effects?"

"It clogs the intake tube from the condenser to the evaporating purifier."

"It clogs the tube. You wrote a dissertation on that. You know, they want me to finish mine. I was thinking of something from the mission as well. What do you think?"

" I used fancy words. And absolutely, you should write a review study of the rover's short comings and suggest design changes for the next generation. I can help."

"Hmm, that's not bad but, I think I want to do it on my own. Missy is sending me a copy of the metrics. I'll shout if I get stumped though. You know though, the rover got you to Ares IV, it really did okay."

"Yeah, but it rolls easy, has limited range and needs its own reclaimater and atmospheric system. Somewhere to sleep would be nice too, and a heating system that didn't kill the battery life." Mark smiled.

"Check your personal, uh, endorsements? What would you call them? Your personal PR proposals from Lisa. I got a couple that appear to include you.""

"Oh? Let's see. Hardware Inc wants me to be their spokesperson, so does Omni PC and Dodge Ram, ... oh, cool, Esquire, Rolling Stone and GQ want to do interviews, oh, so does Time. Neat."

"I think Esquire and Rolling Stone are for both of us, did you get one from Glamour? They want both of us too."

"Uh, yeah, here it is. Rolex wants to give me a watch and take my picture wearing it, Timex wants me to be their spokesperson though. Better go with Timex. It pays better."

The waiter brought their orders, an omelet for Mindy and what was called a "Traditional English Breakfast" for Mark which was large enough to feed the whole crew it appeared.

"Uh, Mark, I know you need to gain weight, but I don't think you're supposed to get it back at one setting."

"Yeah, uh, wow. Let me send Lisa a line and..." Mark stopped talking as he concentrated on typing. A minute or so later he looked up and said "All done."

"Did you check your calender?" Mindy asked as Mark stabbed the first of several sausages on his plate.

"Uh, no. I was supposed to wasn't I?" He clicked the calender icon at the bottom of his screen and announced "Holy shit!"

"What?"

"Oh, I see, this is if I accept everything... she had me booked every day for three months, that won't... well, most of these aren't all day though. Hmmm, okay I'm going to email her and clear out a four day weekend from next Thursday to Sunday, think we can do Chicago and Denver then?"

"Uh, we can just do Chicago if you want."

"Think of Randy."

"Think of Mark and Mindy."

"Huh, what if we stay in Chicago thru Saturday night and then go by Denver on Sunday? Randy could go ahead as our advance person to make sure your parents don't want to kill me."

That's a lot of flying. Maybe we send Randy then cancel Denver?"

"Works for me! I do adore your folks though."

"I know, but its okay to put ourselves first a little, and I really do want to see Chicago with you."

"You know this time of year Chicago weather makes Denver seem warm and balmy right?"

"You'll find a way to keep me warm." Mindy grinned.

"Its a plan then, let me just send this and worry about the rest of this later. Looks like she worked with someone on your staff for the mutual things, you sure you don't mind them?"

"As long as there are no crowds... oh."

"Oh?"

"I got a magazine offer."

"Cool, who from?"

"Playboy."

"Oh, uh."

"Missy and Beth got one too, they turned them down. I think anytime a woman gets famous that is halfway photogenic they make an offer."

"Huh, not sure how I feel about that."

"What? Are you all jelly? I think it would be so hot!"

"Really?"

"No Mark, I'm just fucking with you. I take myself more seriously than that." Mindy grinned.

"Well you could show me how that Hussleblood works and"

"Nope. No pictures. Nope. And its Hasselblad. Geez. You're going to be staring at my butt all day aren't you?"

"Well, uh, I already do, so.."

"Mark! Don't make me self conscious!"

They closed their computers and ate in silence for a few minutes.

"You do have a great butt though." Mark grinned.

"Are you objectifying me Mark Watney?"

"Yeah, probably but"

"And its spectacular. I worked hard for it. By the way, do you have gym time scheduled? If you are going to eat like that you probably should."

"I used to go in the mornings before work, but I need to renew my membership."

"Oh cool, me too. More time for us. Starting when we get back, deal?"

"Deal." Mark smiled.

The couple finished eating then went back to the room to freshen up. Almost as soon as they arrived the front desk called to tell them that the inspector had arrived. As promised they spent the morning driving around seeing Big Ben, Parliament and the Tower Bridge, and at each got a chance to take some photos and get a history lesson from the Inspector. After a quick lunch with the inspector and driver at a casual pub she recommended, it was off to the British Museum where they were fascinated by the artifacts and frustrated that they simply didn't have time to see it all. The media was never seen and as the day progressed Mindy felt more and more comfortable.

Finally they ended their day seeing the crown jewels at the Tower of London, which was actually a castle. Here too they were rushed, but had no problem seeing it all in the hour before it closed. Dinner was with the crew at a high end restaurant, also with the inspector and her driver, then back to the hotel. The next day Mark was to be knighted with the crew, so it was an early bedtime, but he did make an hour to meet with David about his pending Congressional appearance. It was a long day that left both of them exhausted and content.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Todays investiture is a special one" the King's Usher began, "As it is an out of the ordinary one to celebrate your successful mission and the role the European Space Agency had in it, Prince Henry will be conducting it. We have a dozen or so of these a year, usually with one to two hundred honorees, however today is set aside for you. Now, let me walk you through what is to happen."

The Usher explained the ceremony and that Prince Henry, or Harry as the world knew him, would be conducting it as he was the Crown's representative to the ESA board and an enthusiast of both space exploration and aviation in general. The families and guests were allowed to advance to where the Usher would be standing, but only the honoree would advance to the Prince. They would receive their medallion and would not be dubbed with a sword as non British citizens could only receive honorary knighthood. They would be able to put "HKBE" after their name, but would not have the official title of "Sir" or "Dame" but rather an honorary one, although the distinction was lost on all. Of course as government employees they couldn't even put letters after their name due to the Emoulments Clause, at least until they left government service. The group had so many ranks and doctorates that their full names were already surrounded by alphabet soup, but NASA decided this was a good way to continue to foster a relationship with their European counterparts and looked the other way as to the ceremony itself. The Constitution said a government official couldn't have a foreign title, but it didn't list a punishment for it, so it was assumed that so long as they ignored it, then it wasn't illegal.

The Usher was most concerned that the honorees remembered to walk backwards away from the Prince until they returned to where he, the Usher, was standing a few feet away as one did not turn their back on the royals.

The order was set by Buckingham Palace and Mark was to be next to last, with only Commander Lewis behind him. Mindy was nervous and asked the Inspector on the drive over if the media would be there.

"In Buckingham Palace? No, of course not. The King's Guard would shoot them."

"Oh, well, that's good to know" Mindy laughed.

"No, I'm serious. The King's Guard is a rather humorless lot." The Inspector replied.

Once there they were all turned over to the Usher. A photographer and videographer were there to record the event for the media, but no one else other than their guests were allowed. Once lined up, the Prince and his wife, him wearing full military regalia, spoke a few words about how pleased he was to represent the Crown and the ESA in honoring the NASA crew, and the names were called up in order. Rick went first and the Prince, who had been a military pilot in Afghanistan spoke with him for several minutes about flying.

Alex was next, followed by Chris and Beth. Beth was talked up not just by the Prince but his wife as well. Finally Mark's name was called, and like the others his full title of "Dr. Mark Watney" was used.

"Congratulations on your mission Doctor, all the world pulled for you, none more than your friends in the United Kingdom. You are an inspiration to youth everywhere." the Prince said as Mark bowed slightly as he was instructed to and a large medal placed upon his lapel.

"I name you Mark Watney, Honorary Knight of the British Empire. You know, I learned just this week that the satellite from which you were first seen was our ESA Seeker VI. As the Crown's representative to the European Space Cooperative I take a certain pride in assisting in your rescue. Is this Miss Park with you?"

"Uh, yes, yes."

"Miss Park, would you come forward please?"

Mindy was aghast. Sure it wasn't a crowd, but it was a spotlight and she didn't want it, but decorum demanded that she step up beside Mark.

"Miss Park, my wife tells me that you were the one to first see and confirm Dr Watney had survived?"

"Yes, but"

"You have done us all a great service. Meghan was pointing out to me that if we are to celebrate the mission and Dr Watney's rescue, we should certainly recognize the woman that made it possible. All too often the contributions of women are overlooked in the sciences and we are convinced that this should end. With that in mind, we have decided in the last several days to name you an Honorary Dame. Now, these titles you can't carry to your home as I understand your law, but I assure you, in our eyes, there is nothing honorary about it. Meghan and I will be at your embassy's celebration and reception this evening. I hope we will join your table. We would love to hear more details about your adventure Sir Watney, as well as your tale Dame Park."

"We would be honored your majesty." Mindy gulped.

The Prince chuckled a bit. "I'm afraid that is my brother Dame Park. I confess the nomenclature is confusing at times" he said as he pinned a medal to her lapel as well and his wife smiled.

"We look forward to discussing your work with you this evening." He smiled, and with that they knew to bow slightly and step backwards until the Usher came into their side vision and they walked back to their seats in silence. As they sat a gentleman who dressed and acted like the Usher gave them what appeared to be diploma folders only that had the royal seal pressed into the leather. Later when they looked they would find a parchment, mostly in Latin, naming them to the Order.

Both the Prince and Princess spoke with Commander Lewis, and then they addressed the group briefly again. Mindy didn't hear a word of it.

Once the royals left the room became casual again and the Usher walked everyone back to the door they entered. All walked in silence and the Usher politely did the same.

"It has been an honor to escort you today. I know the Prince would want me to thank you for coming, especially Dame Park at short notice."

"Uh, I had no notice." She smiled.

"Well then, that is rather short isn't it?"

"Hey, could you take our picture in front of the castle?" Mark asked.

The Inspector was happy to oblige and used their phones to snap it. Mindy then insisted on one with the Inspector and even with the driver and Mark.

In the car Mindy looked at Mark and asked "Did you know anything about this?"

"No, I swear, we were all surprised."

"Oh, you were invested I see, congratulations Dame Park."

"I... it was a surprise, but thank you. Did you know?"

"No, but the Royals can invest whomever they like and I understand Meghan is a big fan of yours. She works hard for women's education programs you know."

"Well now I do."

"We have tables waiting at Celeste and the premises is clear of papparazi." The Inspector advised.

"Oh? Is it good?"

"I have no idea, I, a public servant, I can't afford to dine there. Fortunately your NASA is quite generous it seems." The Inspector grinned.

"Oh sure, now they buy us a decent lunch!" Mark laughed, and even the driver snickered at this remark.

"Mark, I saw your breakfast, you have no right to be hungry at this point." Mindy grinned.

Lunch was amazing and Mindy, despite wanting to blend in with the scenery, was the main topic of conversation. Apparently no one but the Prince and his wife knew she was to be honored. All said it was deserved, but Mindy just felt out of place.

"Are you sending me a text at the table Mark? Are you sure you're ready for that?"

'Oh, no, I sent your mom the picture of us in front of the Palace. I captioned it "Me and some Dame." He grinned.

"You had Inspector Smith take the picture just so you could say that didn't you?" Mindy smiled.

"Yep."

On the ride back to the hotel the Inspector agreed to take them tourist sights again the next day, this time focused on the lot where Harry Potter had been filmed and a few related places in London.

The afternoon was spent on long distance meetings over the web with their teams until the dress people came by to assist Mindy in getting ready. Mark left the room for privacy's sake and went to the bar to find Chris there.

"You too?"

"Yep."

"Beer?"

"Yep."

"Hey, I don't think I said it yet, but congrats, you and Beth are awesome."

"Yeah, she, well she completes me, you know?"

"Yep."

This was as far as they went with sharing their feelings. An hour later, after watching a re-run of an Australian Cricket match on the screen over the bar and never figuring out what the rules were, even with the bartender explaining them, they returned to get ready for the embassy.

For the guys it was easy. Wear a tux. Comb your hair. The women had it much rougher. Mindy had spent most of the afternoon with the Dior rep getting ready and she looked amazing. Mark preferred her natural environment of sweats and a tee, and if Mindy was honest, she did too. Still it was nice being a little girly every now and then, if only to remind herself she could be if she wanted.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The ride to the embassy was provided by the State Department and the reporters were kept away by very serious US Marines. Photos were taken by a staff photographer in the reception line with the ambassador, and after dinner the same photographer took photos of groups that consented, which of course meant everyone posed with astronauts before the evening was over. Dinner was amazing and as asked, Mark and Mindy were seated, along with the Commander, with the Prince and his wife. The US Ambassador and her husband sat with them, along with the Prime Minister. It was lofty company and Mark, Mindy and Melissa were all on pins and needles. Teddy and the NASA public relations staff were even more anxious.

After the Ambassador introduced everyone Commander Lewis asked the question each of her companions wished to know.

"So forgive me, but how do I address you? I mean,"

"You don't know whether to call me majesty, highness or whatever?" The Prince smiled.

"Yes, exactly." Mindy offered.

"Well lets see, 'Majesty' is reserved for the King, 'Highness' for the crown prince, and I'm neither of those, for tonight, since the media isn't around, why don't you call me 'Harry'? That is what the press calls me anyway. Truthfully I spent a good deal of time training on the Cobras at Twenty Nine Palms, I rather like being called 'Harry' by Americans." He smiled.

"Dr Watney, is it true you have an aversion to potatoes now?" the Princess smiled.

"Oh, well... uh, I'm just Mark, although briefly I was the King of Mars." He giggled, the table all laughed and every protocol person in earshot had a heart attack, "No, Mindy's mother broke me of that. I admit, I was quite sick of them after a year of them, but no, I like them. I always have. I even did on Mars until I ran out of everything else, including seasonings. You're American born too aren't you? Is that okay to ask?"

"Oh of course. Yes, I was born in LA and lived there most of my life until I went to college at Northwestern, then back to LA for Hollywood, and then we married."

"I did my doctorate at Northwestern, I never really left Chicago until I did an internship in Houston, then the Peace Corps in Costa Rica."

"Oh! I recall reading with some pride that you were a Wildcat. Two-four-six-eight  
Time to differentiate! " She quoted a Northwestern cheer which Mark completed for her "d to the x, dx/dy d to the y/dy!"

The rest of the table grinned and thanked God they didn't go to a school quite that nerdish.

"May I say, our children are envious that we are with the Ares III crew tonight, they are all especially big fans of yours." The Princess continued.

"Oh, we should make them part of our Student Ground Crew!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Now, what is that exactly?" The Prince smiled.

"Oh, its something Mark started last week. We surprised a little girl in Houston at her school with a mission jacket signed by the crew. Mark had done an autograph for her mother and she..."

"She was so nice and bragged about her daughter we decided to do a spur of the moment visit to the school. It was a lot of fun really, although I'm not sure Tabitha has recovered from the shock yet. Since then we have named both of Mindy's nephews, so why not the, uh, Wales? Prince? uh... What last name do you use?" Missy asked.

"Well, when I need to, I just say 'Windsor' but honestly I don't get id'ed a lot. The last time was at a bar in Las Vegas years ago." He grinned wrily.

"Great! The Windsor children are our next members then!" Missy exclaimed.

After the ice was broken the dinner conversation was light hearted and casual, even if everyone was dressed to the nines. Afterwards cocktails were served and the Prince pressed Mark, Missy and Rick for information about the mission, while the Princess and Mindy sat to the side just gossiping in general.

"So am I to understand that the Hermes has control systems similar to a helicopter?"

"Yes, as far as from the pilots perspective, but of course the copter has three gyros for pitch, yaw and roll, and usually in the fly by wire systems they will have a SCAS for"

"Stability Control Augmentation System" the Prince said.

"Oh, right, you fly, I forgot, forgive me" Rick smiled.

"Quite alright, its been a while since I've suited up."

"Right, well the Hermes has similar of course, but it has multiple backups for each, and several redundant overlapping gyros for which the output is both individualized and averaged so you can have the entire ship's orientation at a glance, as well as ESS, electronic stabilization, and a half dozen back ups for that too. Plus it receives constant satellite and Earth based telemetry an orientation updates as well. The thing is, the computer does most of the flying until its time to either leave station, orient for docking, or, about a month out, rotate to begin slow down. Since we don't have a forward braking system we turn the main drive off about six weeks out, and four weeks out aim the engine back at Discovery and turn it on full. That's the only way we really have to slow down, and that is when I really have to pay attention to the ships orientation. Things don't like to stay lined up when you fire a rocket in the other direction, even if it is a slow one like the ionic discharge system on the Hermes. No system other than blowing the forward airlock and going Ironman on it." Rick smiled. "Don't tell anyone, but the hardest part of my job is parking the thing."

"I knew it!" Mark grinned.

"Candidly Prince, that's the only time my job is more than say a hundred times more difficult than growing ferns."

"The banter between you, that's natural isn't it? Many think that is rehearsed by NASA."

"I'm pretty sure NASA would prefer it if we stopped." Mark smiled.

"I'm sure that isn't the case. You have all been a public relations boon for NASA. Am I to understand hearings will be before your congress in two weeks?"

"Yes, the first round they will tell us how badly we screwed up as if any of them could do any better, and the second we will ask them for more money to screw up even bigger the next time." Rick answered.

"I wish you well with that. The UKSA is funded by Parliament and several of us are working to increase our contribution to the ESA this year. I had hoped to ask you for another visit when that matter is called up."

"We'd love it! Especially after the press interest in Ares III dies down, I thought they were going to swarm us at Heathrow, poor Mindy, she, well she was overwhelmed by it."

"So I heard, I do apologize for that. As I understand it your plane arrived with a good tailwind a couple hours earlier than expected and the security team had not yet deployed. Its not a mistake we will make twice. We are one of the few nations that enjoys both a free press and restrictions on papparazi."

Mark thought to question how that was possible but then remembered why there were restrictions on them and didn't ask.

Nearby the Princess, Mindy, and Beth were talking. After a bit of general talk about how they enjoyed London the Princess broached the subject she really wanted to talk about.

"So ladies, one of my philanthropies is to encourage girls to set aside their other passions and pursue their educations'with vigor' as Harry's family says. This coming fall I want to make a big media push for it and Mindy, well, given your numbers, you would be perfect to be one of the spokespersons for it, along with the crew."

"Me? My numbers?"

"You'll have to forgive Mindy, she is new to celebrity exposure." Beth said.

"Yes dear, your numbers. Gallup doesn't just do recognition and approval ratings for politicians, they survey for celebrities and public figures as well. It is one of the way advertisers know who to hire to hawk their products. By this week's scale, you are number two in the world for public approval, second only to Dr Watney."

"Uh."

"It means the public likes you. The difference between your rating and Dr Watney's is probably attributed to jealous bitches who want your boyfriend all to themselves." She laughed. "Dames Johannson and Lewis are just behind you by the way, so I would love for them to appear too."

"Oh, if it helps... will I be doing public speaking?"

"No, probably just video in a studio, though we might bring in a few kids for that." She replied.

"Oh, okay, I don't really do crowds very well. Sure, I'm in. Sounds, uh, exciting."

"Me too! And I can only guess Missy will want to as well. I know Commander Lewis would be happy to help. She did a speech to the UN about encouraging young women in STEM fields before she was named to Ares III." Beth said.

"I don't care for crowds either Mindy, I think that is why I chose film over theater." The Princess replied. "So its set, and of course I want all of you, that would be great! We will have several scientists from the UK, Canada and Australia of course, but right now you are the hot ticket."

"You know, you should get the woman who designed the reactor for the Hermes. Talk about unhearlded women in science. She's the head of Transnuclear in Nevada and the ship wouldn't be possible without her modular reactors." Beth added.

"Oh! Get me her name, that would be wonderful!"

"Has my wife enlisted all of you yet?" the Prince asked with a smile as the two groups merged.

"Yes, she is quite the salesperson. Commander, you're going to want to get in on this."

Beth explained the request and Commander Lewis readily agreed. Director Sanders, who joined the conversation with the Ambassador, stated that time off for a week or two in the summer to work on it would not be an issue. The crew suspected that Teddy had been just as ambushed by the Ambassador as they had by the Princess, but it was the sort of work they enjoyed.

The rest of the stay in London was amazing and Mindy got to do all the touristy things with Mark she enjoyed. Before the week was out the crew visited Kennsington Palace and presented the royal couple's children with flight jackets and certificates that NASA over nighted to them. That was followed by what was described as "a casual afternoon tea", but there was nothing casual about it, and it took about fifty people to serve.

Germany was more laid back and they were able to visit a couple of schools, including the one Alex's oldest child had been enrolled in before moving to the US, and both the school Alex had received his "Abitur," the equivalent of a high school diploma. They also paid a visit to the University from which he received his Masters from. The Secretary of State provided translators in Germany but the people were so very friendly and a lot of them spoke English anyway, especially the Prime Minister and his staff. Alex encouraged them all to try different beers at every meal and everyone had a blast in Germany. Beth of course could only watch her giddy friends, but that was fun for her.

The flight home was an endurance challenge and all tried to stay awake with little to do the second half of it as they would be landing at JFK in the late afternoon, where Mark, Mindy and Randy departed the group to fly to Chicago, or in Randy's case Denver. Mark covered Randy's expenses as it was already determined that Mark and Mindy would be canceling their trip to Denver in order to stay with Mark's parents longer. Mindy's parents made arrangements to visit Houston in a few weeks, and that meant the couple would have to decide whether to tell them they had moved in together or pretend that they hadn't. Mindy was nervous either way.

Jennifer got on board at JFK and flew to Houston with Missy, along the way speaking in hushed tones about the meeting with Bob and his attorney the next day and planning their final strategy. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Mindy arrived with Mark at O'Hare around five Chicago time and was immediately engulfed by humanity again, however this time it was by Mark's gregarious mother and Mindy didn't mind a bit. Mark's father respectfully waited his turn, then as Mrs Watney released Mindy to in turn hug her son, his father threw his arms around Mindy and announced how happy he was to meet her at last.

Mark had seen it when the crew visited two weeks before, but this was the first time Mindy saw what apparently was a two to three story banner of Mark bearing the caption of "Bring Him Home" that adorned the airport. The crew had given him a hard time about it when they visited, but Mindy thought it was kind of neat, although she expressed to Mark's mother a faux worry about his ego. Mark of course wanted his picture taken beside it with him far enough in the foreground to appear they were the same size.

As this trip wasn't announced by NASA there was no media there which was a blessed relief to both of the couple. Before even going home they all went to Giordino's where Mark was recognized by the employees and customers and given a hero's welcome. For some reason their bill never made it to the table. Promptly at seven the manager changed all the televisions at the bar to CNN for the Watney Report, which was now a tradition in the place, and this week's featured the crew, and Mindy, at the Denver museum. Both Mark and his parents talked about how natural Mindy was on camera and what a great job she did, although she was only on for a few moments and only read off a teleprompter to the curator. Still, she seemed quite professional at it, especially when Mark yelled about dinosaurs and she rolled her eyes and gave her best "I can't take him anywhere" look at his childlike behavior.

The restaurant patrons cheered their every appearance on the screen. When they weren't clapping, Mark's folks asked Mindy about her parents and said they couldn't wait to meet them. At first this felt intrusive, then Mindy realized that his parents were as committed to their relationship as she and Mark were.

"Mrs Watney, may I ask you something" She softly asked while Mark and his father's attention were on the screen.

"Only if you call me Alice" She smiled.

"Okay, uh, Alice, I was wondering, well, I'm the first girl Mark has brought to meet you?"

"How did you guess?" She smiled.

"Because you seem as happy to meet me as my parents were to meet Mark." She laughed.

"No, Mark didn't date a lot, he was all about school when he was younger, I don't think he's ever had a serious relationship. And, well, he adores you. We've never seen that in him and it brings us such joy." Alice smiled. "Its a parent's worse nightmare that their child should be alone. Now all that worry was for nothing, it is clear he wanted to wait for someone as special as you."

Mindy's heart felt like someone had loosed a stampede of butterflies in it.

"Thanks, that is so sweet. Are you sure its not just that he is a great big nerd like me?"

"That is probably a contributing factor." Alice smiled.

Mark's parents gently interrogated Mindy and learned all about her. She learned that Mark's father was still working in management at a Hardware Inc store, the very hardware chain Mark had been asked to be a spokesperson for, which is why he was so eager to accept it. His mother was a retired teacher who made sure Mark could get away with nothing in middle school. She made a list of suggestions for things they could do over the weekend, First stop would be his father's store, then at Mindy's insistence the Art Institute, and Mark wanted to squeeze in a trip by the Wrigley Field gift shop to pick up a cap for Mindy's father. The next day would be full, but that evening once the report was over and the restaurant management thanked Mark for the on air mention from the Hermes, they all went home to collapse in exhaustion.

The only mention of sleeping arrangements came from Mark's mother who told Mindy "We have Mark's room fixed up for you two, its the warmest in the house." True enough it was quite cold in Chicago and as a result a lot of the parks and the Naval Pier would have to wait for another trip later in the year.

The Watney home was in a nice part of town and not too far from the restaurant. Mindy and Mark sat in the back of his father's SUV and Mark could only grin at Mindy as they drove.

"What?" She finally asked.

"I'll tell you later. Was that your first Chicago style pizza?"

"It was my first real one, I've ordered it at places before but that was incredible. One slice filled me up! Cardiologists must have nightmares about that stuff."

"Hey mom, you haven't redecorated have you?" Mark asked.

"No, why?"

"Oh, when we visited Denver Mindy's mother had redecorated, she put up all these really great pictures for her."

"Uh okay, so"

"They were all of him Alice. Dozens of pictures of Mark. I think she bought every poster and printed out every picture she could find and hung them all up. But it was funny though."

"Funny? I thought it really completed the room." Mark laughed.

"Your family sounds wonderful Mindy, perhaps someday we can meet."

"I would love that!" Mindy exclaimed, then realized the implications.

"So, what were you going to tell me later?" Mindy asked as she slid into bed beside Mark.

"Huh?"

"In the car on the way back, you kept looking at me and when I asked you said you would tell me later. Now, its later, did I have something in my teeth or.."

"No, its,,, the way the lights were, no, that's not it, well, that made your eyes kind of sparkle and you smiled at me and you are just the most beautiful... god I am so in love with you." He smiled as she cuddled beside him.

"I know." She grinned. "Me too, I feel the exact same way."

The next morning began with a trip to the Hardware Inc store. On the way Mark explained that he had worked there through high school and for several summers in college, but other than his father he knew very few people there now.

"Well you know Phil, the guy over contractor sales, and Angela at the paint booth. They both run their departments now. Angie left for a few years but came back." His father said.

"Oh, cool, I haven't seen them in forever. Phil that was in plumbing when I was there?"

"That's him. He's been there almost as long as me."

Mark was greeted like a returning hero to the store and several more of the long time employees he remembered. Still no media was there and it was very low key. The couple spent an hour or so there, taking selfies and signing autographs for his father's friends and coworkers, and then it was off to the Wrigley Field gift shop where Alice took a picture of Mark and Mindy, with Mindy wearing a Cubs cap. Mark immediately sent this one to Mindy's father, and they dropped by the post office to mail a couple of caps to her parents.

Mark wanted to drive around his old campus at the University of Chicago so they had lunch at a deli nearby. In the middle of a rueben his phone buzzed and he broke out laughing.

"What is it?" Mindy asked.

"Your father. He got the picture I sent and he replied 'I thought you said you would take care of her! Turning someone into a Cubs fan is the same as offering them a lifetime of sadness and disappointment!'"

"Well," Alice said, "Royko did compare it to child abuse."

Mindy could only smile in the warmth of her company.

Everywhere they went people stared at them as if they were recognized, but only a few approached. It allowed them to enjoy the day with Mark's family and let Mindy feel almost normal again. 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

About the time Mindy and the Watney's hit the museum, Missy Lewis and Jennifer Park were arriving at the office of Lionel Pederson, Bob's attorney. They were made to wait in a reception area for a few minutes, probably for no reason except to allow Bob's lawyer to exert control over them, then led to a conference room where Bob and his lawyer awaited them. Pederson had already taken the chair at the end of the table, again trying to project that he was in control. Jennifer would soon break him of that.

"Good afternoon. As you are aware, we are here to avoid mediation and trial by agreeing to a marital dissolution agreement. Based upon my client's discussions with Mrs Lewis, I have prepared this MDA, which when signed should conclude this case. We will file for no fault and without opposition a judgment of divorce will be granted to Mr Lewis. I can only imagine your client has informed you of the rather embarrassing information he has regarding your client's work and its expense to the taxpayers, and no one wishes for this to..."

"No." Jennifer interrupted with a smile.

"Excuse me?"

"No. We aren't signing your MDA, your client isn't getting a judgment, and I don't even need to look at your MDA to know this. Here is one I've prepared. It gives my client sole possession of the marital home and vehicles, half of all other marital assets, and alimony in futuro for five years, with your client assuming all debts. In addition all assets otherwise acquired by him during the marriage, especially those which he failed to report to the IRS, are to be sold and divided equally."

"Apparently you haven't heard about the crime committed by.."

"Oh, I've heard about your client's deluded ravings." Jennifer said as she opened her file and laid a stack of papers in front of Pederson. "These are affidavits sworn by the crew of the Ares III that deny them and call them everything from ludicrous to technologically impossible. Moreover, these two are from the Director of NASA, Teddy Sanders, and the Director of Mars Missions, Venkat Kapoor, both stating that they gave the order for the Ares III to return and rescue Dr. Watney. Your client's claim of mutiny is the desperate ravings of a guy who got caught cheating Mr Pederson. Nothing more."

"Well that is to be seen and..."

"No, it isn't to be seen. Everyone who would know of it has already denied it. A review of the ship's logs as well as Houston's will not contain a whiff of any evidence to lend credibility to your client's inventive story. He is no more credible than those fools that said we didn't land on the moon. Now, as to the property to be divided, it would include of course those profits and cash held by the Houston Investment Group LLC. I'm not sure if your client has told you about HIG, but I can assure you its a very interesting side racket. He is the sole member and manager, yet its accounts receive deposits from Central American and Swiss Banks, even a few Australian ones. It transfers cash to accounts in the Caymans, all of these are tax shelter countries of course. HIG owns a half dozen gulf coast hotels, and even two casino resorts in the Caribbean, yet somehow seems to have no reportable income and no assets reported to the IRS. Why Mr Pederson, your client appears to be a money launderer. You launder money for some very bad people don't you Mr Lewis?"

"Don't answer that." Pederson told Bob. Bob wasn't able to as his jaw was open and he was at a loss for words.

"It seems you've sold and purchased multiple properties over the last three years, even bought a plane, yet reported no income to the IRS, do I have that right?"

"But that's not mine! LLC's don't pay taxes!"

"Its a sole member LLC, you can look it up on the State Secretary of State's website. As far as the government is concerned, its all yours. I'm sure your attorney can advise you of the ramifications of being a sole member LLC, and although you don't pay taxes on an LLC, you do on income received from it, which is why it files 1099's. Which you haven't done."

"But its an investment group, that belongs to the investors!"

"And yet you've filed no 1099's or financials to the IRS reporting their income Mr Lewis and since there have been sales of property there have been profits accrued. Since no one else is listed it appears it is all yours. I guess your investors didn't want their names known."

"If you report it, your client could be just as liable, if you are calling it marital property." Pederson said, thinking himself clever.

"Yeah, about that, when the LLC was created three years ago. My client was on Mars Lionel. Do you really think the IRS is going to find her liable? Now stop interrupting me."

Missy remained silent and just grinned at the devastation on Bob's face.

"Now here is what we're going to do," Jennifer continued, "This MDA sets out that you will list all your other assets and they will be sold. Missy keeps the house, the cars and the plane"

"But she doesn't fly!" Bob said in exasperation.

"She is a scholar of great intellectual curiosity who wishes to learn and her friend Rick Martinez is a CFI that has more flight hours than anyone in history. You are just a guy who put his penis in the wrong vagina. Now, you can keep the rest of HIG, Commander Lewis doesn't want your friends to chase you down, provided you shut it down in the next six months as to absolve Commander Lewis of any liability, I'll be watching to see that you do. In exchange for signing the MDA, a waiver of further service, and an agreed order to seal the record now, we waive any further financial indebtedness on your part provided all assets are disclosed before the hearing day. Of course you get nothing of my client's considerable wealth from the use of her image over the last several years so don't even think about that."

"We need time to consider this" Pederson said.

"You have a half hour. We will wait in your lobby while you consider your predicament." Jennifer said as she and Missy rose to walk out.

"Or what? What are you going to do if we need more time?" Pederson demanded. He really should not have asked.

Jennifer calmly pulled a photo from her file and set it before them.

"Your client's day job is with Sterling Spatial Unlimited. This is a photo I printed out just before we came of Mark Watney, as you may have heard he is currently the most trusted person in the world. His Gallop broad appeal index is just above the Pope's. You can see why, he really does have a cute smile, his girlfriend is really lucky I think, don't you Missy?"

"Yes, quite so." Commander Lewis almost laughed.

"Anyway, You'll notice in his left hand is his phone. What he is holding in his right is a list of Sterling's twenty largest corporate investors. The sixteen that are highlighted do business with NASA. For most of them, NASA is their primary customer. Most all on the list want Dr Watney to endorse them. In a half hour he starts calling their CEO's and telling them their Houston brokerage employs a guy that can't be trusted and cheats on his wife. You'll sign before that half hour is up, or you'll get back to work and find your belongings in a box by the curb."

"That's extortion! You can't do that to my client I'll take you to the board and"

"Like you tried to do with my client with your mutiny bullshit Lionel? The difference is that Mark would testify that he called of his own volition. Did I mention his girlfriend is my sister in law? Or that he is fiercely loyal to Melissa Lewis to the point he won't even use her first name? He still calls her 'commander' even though their mission is over. Nothing I can do to stop him once he starts. So yeah, good luck with that. Call the board. I'll call too. Let's see who has better proof." Jennifer said as she took back the photo and left the room with a smiling Jennifer.

It only took about ten minutes for them to be called back. Bob had left via another door and had left behind his notarized signature on the marital dissolution agreement and other papers, as well as the key to the plane.

"The plane is in hanger 19 at Hobby. I'll have his car keys in a day or so and mail them to you, as well as the title work on both. Insurance swap at the end of the month?" Pederson said with no emotion.

"That will do nicely. Its been a pleasure Lionel" Jennifer said.

"Yes for you I suppose it has." He smiled. He was not one to take defeat personally, and his client had withheld information that had blindsided him. Bob could only blame himself.

"So I'm divorced?" Missy asked as they left and returned to Missy's rental car.

"Not for sixty days. Texas has a waiting period. I always thought it was weird that you could buy a gun here with no wait, but there is a waiting period to get divorced. It seems to me that it is bad public policy to encourage shooting rats more than divorcing them. But it is as good as done, and once all his assets are sold you should make out fairly well, and you get %20 of his income for five years."

"Uh, I didn't really want"

"Tough. I got it for you anyway and I'm not giving it back." Jennifer smiled.

"Remind me not to piss you off. Hey, I need to make a call."

"Oh, please, go ahead." Jennifer smiled as they got into her rental car.

"Hey Rick, yes it went well. It seems I own a plane now, want to teach me how to fly?"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"What 'cha reading?" Mark asked as he and Mindy relaxed in bed that evening.

"Oh, a brief from Teena and Reg on a proposal. It has some problems."

"Like?"

"Well, okay, so the radiation level of the lunar surface would have to be shielded against to build a sustainable habitat and work area there, even on a small scale, but the available methods and materials are problematic. We can't ship enough concrete or lead to shield it, and if we did, the concrete would probably shatter due to the temperature differential and the weight of the reactor."

"I figured the reactor would be outside the habitat."

"Well, that's one solution, but even then the forge would have to be inside. There are some material solutions, lunacrete for instance, but we can't test that until we go, so it would be speculative, or a sulphur/epoxy mix using lunar rocks for aggregate, but that covers the structural problems but then the compound itself would be emitting gamma and beta due to all the Al-26 and Mg-28 so the solution to keep out the radiation would itself be radioactive enough to slowly kill everyone inside it."

"That would suck."

"Right, and that's just one of the problems. Its simple enough to say 'Lets build geodesic domes and pack the walls with moon rocks, but if the rocks are themselves as lethal as the lunar surface what is the point? Its not like they are there to keep out rain." Mindy smiled.

"You'll come up with something."

"Well, I have an idea I'm writing up to bounce off everyone, it makes the initial stages cheaper but the productive out put would be lower at first."

"What's that?"

"Well, let's start with what the point of being there is. Pure research, sure, but also to further exploration. So, let's make materials for the exploration of Mars, Titan, ultimately where ever we want to go. With that in mind, well, we have aluminum. Lots of it. Magnesium, titanium, silicon, nitrogen and oxygen are all available in the make up of the surface material. Stick it in a forge and you get all these. Add some hydrogen from Earth and you have water and ALICE propellants. But, the aluminum, titanium and magnesium would have radioactive isotopes in them, so you have to separate them. On earth the easy way is to run it through a series of centrifuges to separate out the heavier isotopes, but"

"That wouldn't be cost effective as you would have to launch a lot of centrifuges to the moon or use the same one repeatedly, so your production levels wouldn't be economical."

"Right! You're so good at this! But since we have a vacuum handy, we can lower the melting point of aluminum to about 1600 centigrade, and some of its compounds and alloys lower than that. Aluminum nitrate or nitride both would work for gaseous separation, but we would have to ship a bunch of nitric acid there to do it. So its a problem, for all the metals. Anyway, an idea I'm going to kick around is that we pre-supply the forge, reactor, and equipment, then use the lander as the living space until something more robust can be made with materials on hand. Sort of a modular build like Discovery. I'm thinking habitat material for everything at first except the forge, it wouldn't survive the heat out put, but we could concrete a dome for it and the gas distillers, then build everything else out of aluminum while we store the titanium for use in rockets and transport ships. Of course we would have to find a way to reconcile the heat differentials or the concrete would just shatter, unless we send up tons of steel rebar, and even that wouldn't take care of the temperature. Do you know anything about rail guns?"

"Uh, no."

"Oh. Okay, it was something Reg suggested that I thought was cool. If we are going to have multiple reactors running anyway, why not use electromotive force to launch the dumb pre-supply loads to Mars with it and booster assist rockets."

"Is that one of those things the navy has that fires tungsten pellets at a zillion miles an hour using magnets?"

"Exactly, its how monorails work too, just with the power cranked up. The navy can accelerate a projectile from 0 to 3000 meters per second almost instantly. On the moon we should be able to get five to six times that fast for the same energy, and of course we would use a lot more energy, so we have escape velocity pretty much in hand. Granted our mass at launch would be greater than a tungsten projectile, but still its free acceleration we can't do on earth because of the emf effects. The moon already is loaded down with that too. And given the ambiant temperature we wouldn't have to cool aluminum very much to reach superconductivity, so we could levitate the entire projectile and have only inertial resistance to over come."

"A person couldn't survive the g forces, trust me on this." Mark laughed.

"No, but a big cube of ice in a silicon container in a titanium shell could. Four years worth of food would. A bunch of aluminum I beams cut to length for a geodesic structure certainly would. Strap a couple of ALICE boosters to it and now you have Mars transit speeds on a single point thrust, without all the environmental damage on earth, because, hey, the moon is already radioactive and covered with poisonous oxides. All you need is a landing system. I don't think delicate things like people or electronics could be sent that way, but big dumb parts for a Hermes II could be sent to an assembly point with relative ease compared to an earth launch, if we can figure out how to make them there."

"What about the milling?"

"Well Teena thinks once purified of its isotopes we could use a 3d printing system to rough out the parts, or lost foam casting, they use both now on earth, then temper and fine mill them in an on site production facility. Leave the design work on Earth."

"Make sense. So this is how you relax in the evenings?"

"Don't laugh! I'm really enjoying my work, I can't wait until everything calms down and I can actually do it. What are you reading anyway?"

"Uh, 'The Lord of the Rings. For about the twentieth time."

"Hmmph. Nerd."

"You're designing lunar missions on your day off for fun and I'm the nerd?" Mark grinned.

"Yes. A very cute nerd. Now why don't we put this stuff away and practice making little nerd babies?"

"I like the way you think Dame Park."

Afterwards they cuddled and began to fall into a deep slumber when Mark said "glass."

"Glass?"

"Yeah, you can't use metal rebar reinforcement for your concrete base as it expands and contracts so much, and it would weigh too much to get to the moon, but with all the silicon you're running out of your forge you could make metallic glass cables with aluminum oxide in it. Same stuff we use for windows on the Hermes. It doesn't expand or contract very much and if you do it right it is nearly as strong than steel.. Or more so. I can't remember. I'm sleepy." Mark said as he dozed off.

"I knew I loved you for a reason. Nerd." Mindy whispered as she fell asleep too.

For once Mark woke first, probably because all the travel to Europe and back had completely screwed up his sleep schedule. Although the house was warm he shivered for a few minutes until a hot shower took the edge off. After he showered and dried off he put on jeans and a shirt and sat at a desk beside the bed and just beside the still slumbering Mindy. He opened his laptop and began going through his mail. They had no real plans for the day other than seeing the city with his parents so he felt no rush to wake her. When she finally woke on her own he was going through fan mail that Martha had sorted into a folder for him.

"What 'ja doin'? she asked, still half asleep, trying, and failing, in her attempt to use a Chicago accent.

"Just answering fan mail. Good morning! You want coffee?"

"Oh god yes!"

Mark returned with two mugs a few minutes later. "Mom and dad are still asleep. Its a late day around here."

Mindy took her mug, took a sip, moaned almost orgasmicly, then asked "How much fan mail do you have?"

"Not as much as I did. I had Martha respond to all the women sending pictures with a form letter that said 'thanks but I was very happy in my current relationship' and asked them to keep supporting our efforts in space.

"Hmm, did you get a lot of email from groupies Mark? Should I be concerned?" Mindy smiled.

"Yeah, that was about a third of it. Most of the rest was from kids, I try to answer those myself. As far as being concerned, no, you shouldn't. If I ever fall in love with a girl again it will be because she looks like you, has the same last name, and calls us mommy and daddy." He said as he continued to scan his mail.

Mindy could only stare at him.

"You should get back in bed. Now." She commanded.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

When they finally woke up for real the coffee was long cold and Mark sought to replace it. Mindy hit the shower and realized they had slept until eleven. She had not realized the change in time zones had effected her that much or that she was so tired from diminished rest the day before. Still, if she went to sleep at a normal time that evening and woke at a normal time, she would be back on Houston time as far as her sleep was concerned. She came out of the bathroom and found Mark waiting for his turn.

"Mom and dad want to brunch at a place uptown when we're ready, no rush though."

"Speak for yourself, I'm famished." She smiled.

"Give me fifteen minutes."

"Uh, take thirty, thats a good time for me away from home." She grinned.

"No worries, hey, speaking of that, when we get back I have a project for you."

"What's that?"

"Redecorate and get new furniture for our home. I've got the money, but I want you to pick it out."

"Uh, I'm happy with your home Mark, most of your stuff is pretty new." Mindy smiled.

"Right, but the problem is, well, its just what you said, its my stuff, you called it 'your home'. I want it to be our home, with our stuff. So, well, it needs your stuff. If you won't let me buy a new house, I want you to at least be involved in organizing our living space and making it in your own image."

"Oh well... you know, that is really sweet. Not necessary though, I'll think about it. Now get cleaned up, I'm starving."

Brunch was great and they spent the day sight seeing in Chicago with Mark's parents. It was bitter cold so they were a bit limited, although with so much to do in Chicago it didn't really matter. Dinner was at lovely restaurant Mrs Watney picked out and the next day Mark and Mindy, in a near hurricane of hugs, were off to Houston and their own version of reality.

Flying first class was a benefit of having a now rich boyfriend that Mindy enjoyed. She was not totally comfortable with the whole rich boyfriend thing, but Mark was so down to earth you wouldn't know how much wealth he had. Mindy didn't think Mark realized it either, to him it just meant that money was, as Forrest Gump said, one less thing to worry about.

"I don't think we should get new furniture Mark, not yet anyway."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well, its just not necessary, I mean, I understand you want me to feel like your... our place is home to me, and it will, it just takes time, and I like the set up you have now. Getting new stuff wouldn't really help anyway, I mean... Its very comfortable and... well I just like it. If I were to redo it, well, it would look about the same anyway, we have similar tastes, so, you know, that's one more thing we have in common."

"Oh, well, uh, if you ever decide you"

"I'll let you know. It is really sweet that you want me to feel at home, but that will just take time. Hey! We need to go by the grocery store on the way home, have you renewed your gym membership?" Mindy asked, realizing she sounded like a scatter brain.

Uh, sure. And no, I haven't been in Houston since I decided to."

"Oh, well in the morning we can just hit mine. You might like it there, Fitness World, have you ever"

"I think that might be the one I go to anyway."

"Cool, see? I told you we think alike."

Both of their phones rang as they crossed the skybridge into Bush Airport and they answered to find themselves on a conference call with Annie Montrose.

"Hey, I wanted to let you know your preliminary numbers are in from the Friday night Watney Report and they are through the roof. Great job!"

"Oh, thank you Ms Montrose. It was fun." Mindy said.

"Yeah we watched it from Giordinos in Chi town, Mindy was great wasn't she?"

"She really was, and that is what I'm calling about. CNN wants to meet with you two in the morning if you can cut out some time. Mindy do you have an agent?"

"Uh... no."

"Might want to get one" a new voice said, and after a moment Mark recognized it as belonging to Lisa, his own agent.

"Uh,,, why?"

"I think they are going to make a pitch for a science for kids show headed up by you two. I can recommend some folks if you like. I would ask to rep you myself but that might be a conflict if we're working the same shows and endorsements." Lisa replied.

"That's good advice Mindy, think about it anyway." Annie said.

"Oh, well, I have enough responsibilities in my new role, I really don't think I would have time to"

"NASA will make the time for you Mindy, don't worry about that. And if you are doing talking head segments you're only looking at five to ten hours a week, and maybe some travel. We will make it work." Annie replied. "Let's get together and hear the pitch anyway."

"Uh, okay, but I don't do crowds and I... sure, we can hear them out." Mindy finally said.

"Great, plan on around eleven tomorrow, we'll make it a lunch thing."

"That soon?" Mark asked, knowing his day was already scheduled for more congressional prep.

"Sure, strike while the iron is hot. Figure it will only take an hour or so. I have to run, see you guys!"

"Mark, I will be at your office around ten tomorrow, we need to finalize your calendar." Lisa said.

"Uh, okay."

After they both ended the call Mark looked at Mindy.

"You don't have to do that if you don't want."

"Oh, it might be fun, mom and dad were over the moon about the show Friday night. As long as I don't have to do crowds, you know? And who knows? The money might be good."

"I'm sure it will be, it has been for me so far." Mark smiled.

After a stop by the grocer Mindy demanded the kitchen.

"Uh, I can help." Mark suggested.

"Nope, I got this. We've been together three weeks and this is the first chance I've had to cook dinner for you. Now, get out of my way mister!" She smiled.

"You don't have to coo"

"I know I don't have to. If I had to I would probably let you starve. I want to. Just because I can solve complicated engineering problems and do calculus in my head doesn't mean I don't like to cook every now and then, and I make killer fried chicken. Now, get out of my kitchen.. but show me where the pots and pans are first." She grinned.

"Oh, uh, I keep them under here. You want cast iron for chicken right?"

"You're so smart." She grinned. "Which one is your cornbread pan?"

"Well not smart enough to do calculus in my head. And none of them are really cornbread pans, I just think they heat more evenly and"

"I lied, I can't do it in my head either, and how do you have multiple cast iron pans and none dedicated to cornbread? What sort of neanderthal are you?" She giggled.

"One that doesn't make cornbread very often, or ever that I recall."

"You're making me sad Mark."

"I'm sorr"

"No not really, just fucking with you. Now clear out." She laughed.

True to her word the fried chicken was actually amazing. While Mark figured out his remote and watched the news Mindy cooked and set the table, then when all was ready took the remote and turned it off.

"Dinner at the table like normal families?" Mindy asked.

"Absolutely, but these days I don't know how many people sit down for dinner."

"Not many I guess, but I thought it would be nice. It is how I grew up." Mindy smiled.

"It is nice, we should make it a regular thing, great time to talk and decompress." Mark said as they loaded their plates, then ate in near silence as the chicken was just that good.

"You are a woman of many talents" Mark said as he filled his plate for a second time.

"I'm going to be a woman with a big, fat, boyfriend if you don't slow down." She giggled.

"You're just jealous because my doctor wants me to gain weight, I guess your doctor tells you that you're perfect already?"

"No, Dr Watney is pretty much the only one that does that." Mindy grinned. 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The next day was a blur. They arrived at NASA at eight after an early morning trip to the gym. Both were pretty fit already and spent time on the treadmill before some light resistance training. The gym was nearly empty at that hour and no one bothered them. It was a perfect work out to get back into the habit of exercise.

Martha was on Mark like a tigeress on fresh meat but since Lisa would not be in until later they could only focus on the NASA portion of his calender. Martha was not happy with the CNN people coming by later with Annie as she had David scheduled at that time.

"Why don't we ask David to come this morning?"

"He is. You're prepping to appear before Congress. You need more time to do that. Will you call me and let me know when you change things like that?"

"Well I will need David and Lisa for the CNN meeting anyway, but yeah, I will try to remember to call. I hate to bother you on the weekend though."

"My job isn't nine to five. I think you taught me that." Martha smiled.

David began his briefing with an overview of the committee Mark would be appearing before.

"The Joint Ad Hoc Committee on Oversight of NASA Mars Exploration, lets just call them the committee, is made up of both senators and representatives, three of each plus a chairperson from the House, hence the name "Joint." What that means for you is that for the time being the Senate and House don't have their own individual committees to investigate Ares III so you should have to appear only the one time. Unless the full committees in the House and Senate decide to have their own hearings, which they probably won't. More than likely they will just adopt the ad hoc's report as their own and any of them that want to will add comments, probably about what great Americans you all are. Now, this group is supposed to look at Ares III and what went wrong, and how Congress and NASA can fix it so it doesn't happen again. Everyone on it, republican or democrat, is there because they support NASA, with one exception we will get to in a minute, but each has their own reasons why. For some it is because the aerospace industry is huge in their districts, and for others it is because they appreciate the pure science aspects of what we do. And then there is Parker."

"He's the congressman from Denver?"

"One of them. Colorado gerrymandered the fuck out of their congressional districts two years ago and Parker is the result. Pure budget hawk, unless it is being spent in his district. He will be the problem for you. The key to handling him will be to smile and avoid confrontation. He's not very veteran as far as the House is concerned, but he's still a congressman, although from what I hear one of the stupidest people on the Hill, and that's saying something. Now, its important to remember that while this committee doesn't officially have anything to do with funding NASA, that committee you will be before in a few weeks, the report of this sub committee will be reviewed by the ones that do control the funding."

"Okay"

"Now Mark, you really only have a couple of goals here, first preserve NASA's image with congress and the public, and second, preserve your own. Nothing will drop your worthiness as an endorser faster than coming across like an asshole. So first job is to keep it light and be likeable. I hope it is okay to be candid with you."

"Oh of course, I appreciate it."

"Right, well the general rule of thumb with NASA is when addressing lay people don't come across as too sciencey. I think you should be ready to rewrite that rule with Parker. Each member of the sub committee will have fifteen minutes of time to speak and question you. You're going to be the star, CNN and the others might carry it live and you can expect CSPAN ratings to spike when you're on. Parker will probably use all his time to lament how much Ares is costing and ask why should Joe Taxpayer have to foot the bill. He may not get around to asking you anything until just a couple of minutes are left, as he doesn't want to give you time to answer, with Parker, its all about Parker. So when you do answer, bury him in science he doesn't understand. Use big words, let him and America know you're the smart one and he has to go along with it as he won't understand a word you're saying. You don't have to confront him to do this, his basic question is going to be, 'why should we spend so much money in space?'"

"Yeah, I heard about him from Mindy's father. I've actually put some thought into that but need to do a little research. You know of any aerospace companies we deal with in Denver or Colorado in general?"

"Well yeah, there are a bunch."

"Great, instead of going sciencey why don't we bitch slap him with economics?" Mark grinned.

"Tell me." David asked with a sly grin.

Mindy's morning was just as jam packed. At nine she began what was to be a half hour meeting to catch up on the work group's progress and it turned into an all morning long brain storming session about the several proposals they most favored as practical.

"So many of these rely on magic boxes and unobtainium its hard to know where to start isn't it?"

"What's that?" Reg the nuke specialist asked.

"Oh, back in college in an engineering problem when you flow charted it, you know, if you came to something without an immediate solution, like an alloy that had to have certain properties and you couldn't find anything to match, you labeled it "unobtainium" and solved the rest then went back to it. A magic box is one that solves a problem, but you don't know how. So like if you needed something on Artemis that sucked the aluminum dust out of the air, and separated with a filter than didn't get ripped to shreds by aluminum dust, you would just have a magic box for that part of the problem, until you came back and solved it. The point is that these proposals are fine in and of themselves, but they rely on unsolved problems to support their design and usefulness. I mean, we could make the foundation a concrete basin, but how are we going to get that much concrete there? It has to weigh less, but concrete has a fixed weight, so... unobtainium. Hey something Mark mentioned, we're going to have a ton of silicon available, could we use glass to strengthen foundation instead of steel? Could we get the materials guys to look at that?"

All of the APT's shared a group of experts, including material engineers, to rely on for expertise and input, but as all were just starting up those people had not been utilized very much. Mindy had decided she didn't want to be shy about asking questions, it was the only way to learn.

"Ms Park?" A new voice asked from the doorway. It was from Tim, the clerical that APT6 shared with APT5.

"Mindy. Please call me Mindy Tim. What's up?" She smiled.

"Oh, okay, sorry uh Mindy. Annie Montrose just called, I'm to remind you of a meeting with CNN."

"Oh thanks!" Mindy said as she looked at her watch. "Hey, can you get me the number for Dr Cynthia Rivers at Transnuclear?"

"Oh, uh certainly. They are a NASA vender aren't they?"

"Yes, they made the nuke for Hermes."

"Okay, we should have it cataloged." He smiled.

"CNN Mindy?" Teena asked.

"Yeah, I was on the Watney Report Friday, they want to review the ratings or something, why they need me I'll never know. Anyway, Annie wants Mark and I there and thinks they are going to pitch changes to the show."

"You want me to sit in on the nuke call Mindy?" Reg asked.

"Sure, if you want, I wanted to see if we could take a look see at their most recent unit they patented."

"You saw that article too? I meant to bring that up but we didn't get that far, by the way, far and away the best staffing I have ever participated in. I think I'm really going to like working here."

"Gosh I hope so, it's just so overwhelming isn't it? But when I saw the article on their reactor I thought"

"Wow that would solve a lot of problems if this article is accurate?"

"Yeah, the author was all a twitter about building them coast to coast but I was more interested in the weight to megawatts ratio. It looks like a great solution."

"Well sure, we could shoot it with the heavy lifts we have available, probably two at a time empty, but its only 20 megawatts and our margin calls for 27, assuming the forge and milling numbers are anywhere accurate, and lets face it, they probably aren't."

"So we'll shoot four of them for safety and redundancy." Mindy smiled. "Okay guys, back to work, if you call day dreaming about science work, and I don't."

Just as all were leaving, and all thinking that was the best staff meeting any could recall having ever been to, Tim texted Mindy the number of Transnuclear.

"Looks like we're in business Reg, lets go to my desk and give her a call, they are two hours behind us right?"

"Yeah, but word is Rivers is a workaholic so she's probably been there three or four hours already." Reg replied.

"Oh? You know her?"

"No, only by reputation. She's one of, if not the best in her field of experimental reactor design. She's doing amazing things."

"Cool" Mindy said as she dialed the number.

"Transnuclear. This is not a secure line. How may I help you?"

"Dr Cynthia Rivers please."

"May I say who is calling?"

"Mindy Park from NASA."

"Hold please."

"Dr Rivers office, how may I help you?"

"Oh hi! This is Mindy Park, I'm with NASA and I wanted to get a word with Dr Rivers on a couple of things actually. One is a proposal we are working on that may involve your business and the other has to do with the Princess of Wales."

"The what now?"

"The Princess of Wales. I can explain it all to Dr Rivers, I'm not a crackpot, I promise."

"Hold please."

The hold time was so long Mindy thought about just hanging up and sending a letter, but eventually a new voice came on the phone.

"Cindy Rivers, how may I help you?"

"Good morning Dr Rivers, I'm Mindy Park, and on the speaker phone with me is Commander Reg Johnson."

"The Navy Reg Johnson?"

"That's me."

"I read your paper on strontium allowance and decay rate in liquid sodium reactors. Good work on that, we're incorporating it in our designs now."

"Oh, I'm... well I'm flattered honestly." Reg smiled.

"So how can I help NASA?"

"Well, I read the paper you guys published on your new fusion system and it may be a real problem solver for us. I'd like to send Reg out to go over it with you."

"Wait, Mindy Park, aren't you the one that was on the Watney Report last week?"

"Uh, yes, I, well my boyfriend is"

"Oh I know all about that! My children got me watching that show a year ago, its literally the only thing I watch. It is without a doubt the only thing in entertainment that isn't stupid. Sure when do you want to come out Reg? I would be glad to show you around, are you coming too Miss Park?"

"Oh, please, just call me Mindy, and I don't know. Honestly I've been on the road so much lately I don't know where home is anymore. We're going to DC either tomorrow night or Wednesday morning, so, uh I could after that. I get Reg to schedule it with your staff if you like."

"That would be great, I really look forward to it. My kids will want to meet you of course."

"Oh how old are they?"

"Twelve and fourteen. Your boyfriend... is he really your boyfriend?"

"Most days I claim him" Mindy laughed.

"Well he is their hero. I'll get them out of school when you come down and"

"Hold that thought. I'll ask Mark to do a surprise visit to the school if you want, make them honorary ground crew in front of their classmates, he still owes me for dragging me on stage in Denver."

"Wow, that would be amazing! So, Melinda, the girl that answered the phone, she said something about a Princess, I think she was confused."

"Oh Right! No, she wasn't confused. Well, we visited the UK last week and Princess Meghan is doing an initiative to get girls and young women to work harder in math, science, all the STEM areas and she asked myself, Missy Lewis and Beth Johannson to participate. Of course we all agreed, and not just because we want to go back to London in the summer, anyway, Prince Harry is pushing along with the Princess for greater recognition for unheralded women in science and Beth thought of you, what with the Hermes reactor and all. Anyway, she wanted me to get your contact information if that is all right and shoot it to her so she could formally ask you to partici"

"Yes. I'll do it. Long overdue, as far as inspiring young women, I'm not so sure about the 'heralding', but you know how that is I imagine. What's your cell?"

Mindy read off her number and moments later her phone buzzed with a text.

"Okay, you have my contact now, right?"

"Right."

"Feel free to pass it on to the royals, tell them I would be proud to participate. Guys as fun as it is I need to get back at it. Reg, call Melinda Davis here to set up your tour. Mindy, text me when you know about the school thing."

"I will, thanks!"

Just as they ended the call Mark arrived to pick Mindy up for their lunch meeting.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Sure am, hey Mark, we're going to Nevada when you get back."

"Oh. Okay." Mark smiled. "Is it business or you decide to take up gambling?"

"Business. I'll explain at lunch." 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Mindy explained the situation on the drive over and Mark was ecstatic about doing a surprise school visit but worried about his schedule. Still given that it would give them a look-see at Transnucular's newest design he felt NASA would back it. Whether the crew could go or not was left to be seen. Most everyone was still recovering from the UK and Germany, and frankly so were Mark and Mindy.

They were meeting at a restaurant nearby that was reportedly quite good and had a private room reserved by CNN. This was done to keep it casual and away from prying eyes including those at NASA, although management certainly knew about it as Annie had set it up. It was decided to have it off campus so as to ensure privacy and keep rumors at the rumor only state.

David and Lisa were already there when they arrived, as was Annie and two people neither of them had met.

"Guys, thanks for coming on short notice, this is Sheila Wong and Michael Davis of CNN" Annie said once the doors were closed. "We took the liberty of ordering for everyone, hope that's okay."

"Uh sure, no potatoes right?" Mark grinned.

"I wouldn't do that to you Mark, I don't have the authority necessary, you're not dating my daughter." Annie laughed.

"True enough. Very pleased to meet you Sheila, Michael, how can we help you?"

"Well, first let me say its an honor to meet you, I've been show running the Watney Report since its inception and I'm glad to finally meet the guy that inspired it. I wanted to run some numbers by you. First your demographics overall are amazing. The reports you have appeared on, both from the Hermes and since you've been back have been through the roof. Normally we don't have a ratings leader in a Friday night time slot unless someone in the government has done something really stupid. The Watney report has won practically every demographic, especially male and female from ages eleven to twenty four, then from thirty to sixty five. It has an amazing appeal across all sectors. Honestly we used to win the twenty five to thirty five slot but we're still second there and Friday we picked those up again. Mark, your approval is the highest of any celebrity right now, and Mindy, can I use your first names?"

"Uh sure" Mindy answered.

"Mindy, yours are about four points behind Mark's. People don't know you as well. Yet."

"Meghan said it was because four percent were young women jealous of me dating Mark." Mindy laughed.

"Meghan?"

"Princess of Wales."

"Oh... you call her Meghan? That is so cool. And yes, she may not be far from the truth." Michael smiled.

"Things are going so well, frankly we thought when you got back interest would die off, but the numbers we are seeing, well they are startling in places. When Mike says you are winning the young people segment, candidly, you are dominating it. Children's shows don't do anything near your numbers, and we think, well, we think it is because young people are tired of being fed simplistic crap. The Watney Report is actually written at a high school graduate level, much higher than most programming, and significantly higher than the sixth grade level children's educational shows traditionally top out at. We see opportunity in not dumbing things down." Sheila said.

"Right so what we are thinking, if you two are on board with it, well, between your popularity and the show's format's popularity, we want" Michael said, but stopped as the waiter brought their drinks. Annie had known to order Mountain Dew for Mark and unsweetened tea for Mindy. Was there anything not in their records?

"What we thought is we want to expand the show to an hour, with you both as regular participants. Filming would generally be over a couple days each, and probably a lot in studio, we would find one in Houston. There would be some travel, and we want to try a... you're up for the Orlando Visitors spots aren't you Mark?"

"Yeah, we have an offer we're looking at. Lisa and I are talking about that later today I think."

"We're scheduled to" Lisa confirmed.

"Well in a couple of weeks we'd like to do a trial run. If it works, then contract for a longer run. What we are thinking is we wanted to do a show from Orlando, there are a lot of science things there to shoot, especially at EPCOT. Frankly Orlando is one of our advertisers so there would be some cross pollination for us. We're thinking a walk through of their hydroponics lab as it suits your back ground the best. The trial would be for 75k and expenses. Probably do the Animal Kingdom while we are there and"

"What about Wizarding World of Harry Potter?" Mindy asked, completely seriously.

Michael, Annie and Sheila just laughed.

"No, I'm serious, kids love it, its cross generational, and it would be fun. Mark and I could act silly and... Plus they have all that dinosaur stuff next door, and we could talk about the physics of their roller coasters, even how science can be used to replicate the effects of some of the movie spells, and show why others can't, even talk about special effects."

"That actually might make for a very whimsical segment." Sheila said, no longer laughing, "That's a really great idea Ms Park."

"Yeah, and I need a wand." Mark said.

"Right, Mark needs a wand. But the thing is, I already have a job that I love I can't just"

"Yes you can. NASA will make room for it and you can do your meetings over the web. If this pans out Mindy you would later be visiting a bunch of working scientists in all sorts of disciplines and reporting to the public, and kids about what is going on. If your numbers with children stay high, and I think they will, then you're going to influence a new generation of Mindy Parks. And that is something NASA, and American desperately needs. In the 1960's President Kennedy challenged us to go to the moon, and every kid in America bore down and learned math and science. Well, okay then they took acid and smoked pot, but the thing is that generation was the smartest we ever had. We have been progressively getting dumber and more superficial every year. Okay, that's my position, not NASA's, but I think Teddy sees it that way too. Its time to make nerds cool again, and you two are the best bet for that. We will make time, and your job will be safe. NASA needs you too. And there is the money and travel. Please, think about it." Annie said.

"Uh, well, before you make any plans there is something you should know. I don't do crowds."

"Really? You were great in Denver." Michael said.

"That.. well that was on camera. I can do that. What I can't do is mobs of people or speaking in front of mobs of people. Its agoraphobia and its crippling and I can't do crowds."

"Amusement park crowds are okay?" Sheila asked.

"Oh, yeah, as long as I'm not the center of attention or we aren't squeezed in tight. The people running around at the museum didn't bother me. My boyfriend introducing me to Peyton Manning and John Elway on a stage in front of a zillion kids, parents and reporters? No, I nearly vomited and passed out. I don't do crowds. And the press at the London airport was the thing of nightmares. Seriously they have replaced the clown that chases me in my nightmares. It was horrible. I.. I just want you to know there are probably some things I can't do."

"We can work around that. We would prefer you not do press conferences anyway. We are a news channel after all, no reason for us to help the competition." Sheila said.

"Guys, why don't we let Sheila and Michael write up their proposal and you look it over. Mindy, Lisa can't rep both of you, you're going to need an agent. Do you have anyone in mind?" Annie asked.

"Uh, how in the hell would I find an agent? Seriously, how do you do that?" Mindy asked and as she did she revealed her stress level to all.

"Hey, its okay, I know this is coming out of no where and must be stressful. I have some people I could recommend if you wish. Everyone's rate is the same but you want to get someone that will work hard for you. I... lets talk later, can I come by your office this afternoon?" Lisa asked.

"Sure, but make it late, I really do have real work to do. And thanks. I'm sorry if I was, uh, brusque, I just, well a month ago I was working alone in a basement computer lab tracking satellites over Mars, now I have a studio, a planning team and got knighted, damed, damned,whatever. Change is.."

"Stressful. I know, I can't imagine what you're going through, and even though its all good stuff, I know you must be feeling a lot of pressure, and a lot of fish out of water feelings. I've worked with a bunch of celebs Mindy, some of them had life changes that were as sudden as this, but not as big obviously. I will help anyway I can, and you have a great bunch of people around you. And you have a boyfriend that is just awesome, so there's that." Lisa smiled. "You'll get through it."

"So you have a planning team now at NASA? What are you working on?" Sheila asked.

"Uh, I really can't say. Right now it is still classified, but once its not, well I love talking about it."

Just then the waiter appeared with their lunches, some of the thickest steaks Mindy had seen.

"Looks like we're going back to the gym tomorrow morning Mark" She smiled.

"Looks like we should tonight." Mark replied as he dug in.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The rest of lunch was great, Sheila and Michael were wonderful hosts and could tell not to press Mindy too hard for an immediate decision. Instead they got her to talk about what she had liked about her whole celebrity status, even though she wasn't convinced she had one. Still she had no problem telling them that her parents were quite proud of her appearance on the show and that she had actually enjoyed it.

On the drive back her and Mark talked. Mark seemed ambivalent although he thought it would be neat to do a show that inspired children to study harder in school, and to, as Annie had said, make nerds cool. Really though Mark was feeling over extended. He needed time off, but between NASA's demands and NASA's PR work, plus trying to build a relationship with Mindy, which more and more was becoming the most focus of his life, he had little room or desire to add more. He was never about money, although it was nice, but he figured just the stuff he had agreed to with Lisa that morning and what he had in the bank already meant he could retire if he wanted. He knew he wouldn't do it if Mindy balked, if for no other reason than not wanting to give up the time with her.

Mindy was conflicted. She really liked the idea of doing a hard science show that taught kids, but was worried the writers would make it too sophomoric anyway, and she was terrified that the producers were not truthful about her exposure to crowds. Plus, she had a job she had now spent a half day doing that really excited her.

They talked about it on the drive and Mark made it clear it was her call. He suggested it might be fun to do the pilot in Orlando, if for no other reason to go on someone else's dime, but they could go on their own any time she wanted.

Mindy didn't want the stress of deciding but figured on calling her mother. Not to make the decision for her, but because Meko Park knew Mindy's mental instability better than anyone. By the time they arrived back at JSC, they had left it all in "let's think about it mode."

A quick kiss good bye, with a promise to talk more that evening, and she was back at work, where she went straight to the conference room and shut the door for privacy.

"Hey dear! So good to hear from you!" Meko Parks nearly shouted. "Did Mark propose or something?"

"What? No mom, we haven't been dating a month yet, geez. But, well, I mean..."

"You think he's going to?"

"What? No, not if he has any sense. No, I mean, I think, well it feels right you know, but we're not there yet. Let me just enjoy it for now, okay? That's not why I'm calling, I need some advice, uh, professionally and uh... from my mom. Mark and I have an offer..."

She then explained the Watney Report producers offer to them and that a more written one was on the way, that it was still in the formative stage, but they wanted to shoot a test run in a couple of weeks. When she got done she waited for Meko to speak.

"So you want to know if I think you could handle the crowds and publicity?"

"I guess, and, you know, what you thought about it in general."

"Well, Mark's agent is right, you need someone who you can trust to give you advice about that, I can't, but it would be amazing I think. Your father and I would be so proud, but we already are so that shouldn't influence you in any way. Now, as to the crowds, your anxiety seems to manifest when you are packed in tight with people or are the center of attention around people, public speaking and such. I have no idea how you would react in a studio, but I think you would be fine, the camera wouldn't have a personality to reflect at you, and children don't seem to bother you as long as you know its coming. You mentioned being dragged out on stage at that school was difficult, but you got through it apparently, and I could tell doing the press conference here was a challenge as well, you did okay. But the kids in the museum when they were filming you? That didn't seem to bother you at all. Out at the park, well, you've never had any real problems there, but you have had some minor episodes, of course you were just little then so it was probably more overwhelming. I would suggest you talk to Mark, and if you want to do it, then go ahead and agree to the test run, if for no other reason than to see if you could do it. But, and this is a big but, don't over extend yourself. I'm sorry, I can't be much more help than that because its so unpredictable, but if it gets to be too much, have an exit strategy ready."

"That really makes good sense. We're just thinking about it right now, I mean, I have a job now that I already love you know, but, well it would be cool, and I think I could do a lot of good for kids there, especially girls. So... I don't know. You know me mentally better than anyone, I trust your advice on that side of it. Thanks."

Her team was curious as to why she was sequestered away, but didn't want to pry until she came back out. Reg was the first to approach.

"So how did your CNN meeting go?"

"Oh, it went great! Lunch was amazing, I'm going to have to go to the gym for a week to make up for it."

"So you're ratings were okay then? That's good news."

"Oh, apparently they were much better than okay. They want us to do it again and be a regular thing. I'm supposed to get an offer in my email today outlining the proposal"

"Be sure to check your junk mail, if they send it with an attachment, well most of mine with attachments goes there."

"Oh, thanks, I usually check my junk folder once a day, but I bet I haven't checked it in two weeks. Fortunately, it usually is junk."

"We're set up for Friday in Nevada by the way, if that is good for you and Mark, I just got the email from Melinda at Transnuclear."

"Oh good, do me a favor, copy it to me, Mark and Annie Montrose, put a note on it explaining what it is about, oh, and copy Commander Lewis too. Thanks."

"Uh, Lewis?"

"Yeah, she sort of coordinates what the crew does and doesn't wish to do. Mark likes to do school visits with them. He... well he isn't comfortable with the whole hero thing he"

"Thinks they are the heros and he is a survivor. I saw the tape of the school visit here. You did great at it. I meant to mention that."

"They made a tape?"

"Yeah, NASA tapes all the PR stuff they do. Probably so they can reuse it." Reg smiled. "I'll get that email out now."

"Thanks" Mindy said as she sat at her work station and pulled up her email. The CNN email had arrived before they got back from lunch, it had been sent apparently moments after they left the restaurant, and the offer description was exactly what they had discussed, only with a lot more detail and legal jargon that she didn't really follow. She definitely needed an agent. It looked good, but it stripped yet one more layer of her privacy away, and took her one more step towards a full blown breakdown due to agoraphobia. Still, it would be fun if she could stand it, and she felt drawn towards inspiring kids. She had never been anyone's inspiration before, if she was, and she wasn't certain she was.

She set it aside, then read a couple from her staff that made remarks on the proposals before them. Mindy decided at the next staffing she would make sure everyone had time to talk as this appeared to be stuff that wasn't brought up because their nuke discussion ran long. She had been left out on the edges too long, mostly by her own design, to allow it on her team. Everyone could, would and should participate. The first topics in the morning would be the ones on her screen now.

Lunch had been a festival of carbs and she was beginning to feel the run down after effects, so she fetched herself a cup of coffee, all the while thinking of the pros and cons of the CNN offer. On return, while waiting for the caffeine to kick in, she forced herself to open her junk folder to see if there was anything useful there. NASA's filters were among the best in the world and that meant that often useful emails were sorted away as spam since they didn't fit the right profile.

Most of Mindy's were junk, save a couple more emails from her staff the previous week about ideas that generally had been discussed. She moved these to her inbox and was about to delete the rest when one caught her eye.

CGreg26 had emailed her something that had the title line of "Sorry for not writing". It just didn't feel like spam so she opened it. Her penpal from Denver, Cathy Gregory, had sent it.

"Dear Miss Park,

Thank you for being my penpal. It was really nice meeting you and I wanted to write sooner but mommy had your picture framed for me and I forgot to write down your address. We got it back today so now I can write. Thank you for coming to Denver and signing my picture. Daddy has attached a copy for you. I hope you remember me. I have been working really hard at math and science and my grades in math are improving. Daddy is an electrical engineer and he works with computers so he has helped a lot wiht math. It isn't hard once you know how to do it. I am in fourth grade now and we are learning division. It is just like multication only backwards sort of. That's what daddy says and it works so that's good.

I saw you and your boyfriend on TV last night. Mommy and Daddy let me watch it. Will you be on again? You were really great! I mean that. Thank you for offering to help with my math and stuff, that is really nice of you. Mommy says you have insipred me, and she says to say thank you for that.

I better go, its almost my bed time. I wish I could type faster, Moommy is helping me learn my keyboard but its really hard! My fingers won't reach all the keys. But I am going to practice until I get it.

Were you in school a long time? I think I like school now. How long do I have to go before I can work where you do?

I hope you can write back, I know you have a lot of people writing you, but I just wanted to say thank you so much. You are awesome.

Love,

Cathy Gregory"

Mindy made up her mind then, and when her tears dried up enough to read, she read the letter over and over before responding.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"We can do it, I mean, if you want to." Mindy said as soon as Mark answered his phone.

"Uh, Okay, I was just finishing up with Lisa, I have to get back to congressional prep. You mean the show, right?"

"Right."

"Mindy if you are worried about, uh, you know, I can't really talk about that I have these folks here and"

"Mark. I'm terrified. Absolutely mortally terrified, but I've... well I want to try. We'll put down some guidelines about crowds and such. See how it goes on the pilot, but I want to try, I, well give me a couple minutes, I want to read something to you I got in my email today."

Mindy read the letter from her fourth grade penpal and choked up as much as she had when she read it to herself before.

"So you're her insipredation?" Mark laughed.

"No, jackass, she meant inspiration, you know,.. oh, you're kidding. Sorry, it made me kind of emo. I, I want to have that effect on more kids. So, well, if it hurts a bit"

"I don't want you to hurt."

"No listen, if being a bit uncomfortable is the price I have to pay, its worth it. I want ten thousand more Cathy's out there because of me.'

"You'll get a few hundred thousand at least I bet. Cool, well, uh, you want me to send Lisa over?"

"Yes please, I don't know what anything in this offer means." She laughed.

"Will do, but promise me something."

"What's that?"

"If you start feeling overwhelmed, let me know so we can figure out how to fix it. Oh and promise me it will be fun."

"Being around me is always fun Mark, you know that" She giggled.

"Was that Mindy? Does she want me to come over when we're finished? What did she say?" Lisa asked having overheard one side of the conversation.

"She said she was the bravest person I have ever met." Mark smiled.

"Uh, care to explain that?"Lisa asked.

"Nope." Mark said as he looked up from another proposal, this one for Nike that looked to have a lot of potential. "This one looks good too, all the ones you've picked out do. Run them by Marcus, David and Martha, oh, and Randy if he seems to be awake, he had a tough weekend, and get everyone's input. By the time you are done Mindy will probably be ready for you. Oh, and I think we are good on the Orlando thing, both the visitors bureau and the CNN thing, so you might want to start working those in. Next week we start Ares III review so time is going to be tight for a bit."

Lisa met with the rest of the Mark's team until it was time to meet with Mindy. It was going to be a challenge to work Mark's calender out, but Martha took charge and soon had it organized. Martha then began working on the logistics of getting Mark everywhere he needed to be. She would need Mark to tell her when Mindy would be joining him on the road but for the time being assumed it would be all the time. Reservations for both in Washington were being handled by NASA's travel office, as well as the flights. The rest of their schedule would be on Martha to arrange as far as promotional work went, or NASA travel for Nevada. It was a mess to coordinate but Martha was a pro and didn't care if someone's toes felt stepped on. As a result, no one felt slighted at all.

Lisa got directions from Mark as to how to find APT6, and followed them exactly, stopping twice to show her credentials to Protective Services Officers, which was new to her. She finally got past those at the door to the building, but they had called Mindy's office to confirm she was expected, then a different officer was called to escort her to Mindy.

"Hi, is this a good time?" Lisa asked as she gently tapped on Mindy's office door.

"Hey, yes, its as good a time as any." Mindy replied, "Thanks for helping me, I'm lost in all this."

"Wow, uh, you're smiling about it. Honestly, I thought you would turn them down. Why the change of heart?"

"Oh, I got a letter from a little girl in Denver who said I was her inspiration. It got me to thinking how much good I could, you know, as long as I don't suck at it."

"You won't. I watched Friday, the relationship between you and Mark, the play back and forth, its so natural, you're... well I think you're going to be really big. So look, I can't rep you, you know that. My firm can, but you might want to go outside us to find someone too. I've jotted down a few names, if you do a web search you can see more about them on their sites and..."

"No, your firm is fine. Pick me out someone good that you can work with."

"Well I don't want there to be any feelings that there might be a conflict of interest later."

"Sure, but you work on commission, so if you don't get us as much as you can for as long as you can, you lose, right?"

"Right."

"Well Missy thinks highly of you, and I trust Missy. So pick me out someone you can work with, I won't be doing a lot without Mark anyway. I've got a couple of magazine offers but really the CNN thing is about it."

"Okay, but its our job to find more and maximize it and"

"Please don't use self help jargon." Mindy laughed.

"Ha! Okay, well, its our job to make the most of it and help you build it. There is a young agent in my office that is hungry for more work, she mentored with me until last year, and is really good. Ivy Douglas. I think she and you would be a great fit and"

"Would she increase the dynamics of my paradigm?" Mindy smirked.

"Girl your paradigm will be so dynamic you will have limitless potential positive synergy." Lisa laughed. "I always hated those sales training things too. Its all bullshit. Our job is to preserve and grow your image and make you as much money as we can. Ivy and I work well together and I think you will like her."

"Lets give her a call then, if you think she can read this offer and translate it." Mindy smiled.

Lisa got out her cell and pulled the number up and was about to call when Mindy cut her off.

"Let's use my land line. Non NASA cells are a no no in here, its a secure facility."

"Oh. Okay." Lisa replied, then put Mindy's phone on speaker and dialed.

"Ivy Douglas, how may I help you?"

"Hey Ivy, its Lisa, next plane to Houston, get your ass on it. I've got someone here that wants to meet you and needs representation."

"Uh, Houston? Is this related to your clients there?"

"Yes, you're on speaker with Mindy Park and myself. She has a few offers she needs you to look over, one of them long term cable. Call me when you know your ETA and I will meet you at the airport."

"Oh, Hi Ms Park, I look forward to working with you. Thanks for giving me your trust." Ivy said. "Can we meet in the morning at your office?"

"That depends on your security clearance. But I can meet you somewhere here. Do you want me to email you the offer I have so you can review it first?"

"Oh that would be great, you're really hitting the ground running."

"I'm afraid its been hectic for me the last few weeks, and it looks like it is going to get more hectic. Lisa will tell you all about me I'm sure, but a couple of things to keep in mind. My work here comes first and I hate crowds. And I abhor public speaking, unless it is to kids. I can handle kids okay, but not auditoriums full of them, classroom size would probably be okay."

"Mindy Park, you were on the Watney Report Friday weren't you? I watched that at Lisa's."

"Yep, that was me. Mark talked me into doing it on the spur of the moment in Denver, and now they want more."

"Mark? Mark Watney? So... all that's true? You're not a spokes model they hired?"

"No, she's the real deal." Lisa laughed.

"Wow. Cool. I look forward to meeting you Ms Park."

"And you can, just as soon as you start calling me Mindy."

"Okay Mindy, I'm Ivy, I look forward to it. Lisa represents your husband?"

"Oh! No! Mark and I aren't married, we've only been dating about a month. Geez. I mean, even he isn't dumb enough to ask that soon."

"They just act married Ivy. Their chemistry is amazing, Mark has a silly streak and Mindy is a great straight foil for it. I think that is why CNN wants to expand, but that is all in the offer Mindy is going to send you." Lisa laughed, "I'll try to catch you up, but Mindy and Mark are certain to be the most approachable people we've ever worked with. It will be fun."

Later that night as the cuddled in bed, in that beautiful relaxed twilight between being awake and dreaming, Mindy rolled to her side and asked Mark "Do we act like we're married?"

"Uh"

"Sorry, Ivy, my new agent, she saw us on CNN Friday and she thought at first I was a model, then when I told her I wasn't she referred to you as my husband. I told her we weren't but her and Lisa thought we acted like it."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, its... its a wonderful thing. Its just..."

"I never thought it would happen either" Mark said as he held her close.

"Mark, I don't want to see anyone else."

"Oh, that's good, I kinda thought we were exclusive that way."

"No, I mean, yes, we are, but I mean ever. I never want to see anyone else. Ever. I just can't think of..."

"Are you proposing to me Dame Park?"

"What? No! No, I'm... I'm contemplating the inevitable I guess. That seems to be the road we're on."

"Its a nice road." Mark admitted. "I'm enjoying the journey."

"Me too. I go to sleep every night wondering what tomorrow is going to bring and how awesome it will be." 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

What the next day brought was a hectic morning beginning with Mindy's staffing where she remembered to bring up the ideas suggested via email they had not gotten to the day before and reminded her crew they were to bring up their ideas whether she did or not. She also explained to all about the CNN project and explained that she would not let it interfere with her work. Mindy and Mark were to leave early to pack for DC and would be flying out around five that afternoon, and on her return would almost immediately leave for Nevada to meet with Transnuclear.

"Reg, you will be flying out with the Ares III crew except for Beth and Chris, and back by yourself as we have to be in California the next day, but I should be back Sunday afternoon."

"There is a rumor they are getting married." Teena said.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that." Mindy smiled. "Hopefully next week will be more settled down, and before you laugh, yes I know I said that about this week too. Seriously, I'm pulling my hair out I have so much going on. Fortunately I have the best team in the building to help me."

The meeting went well and by nine everyone was back at their work station. Mindy managed to work nearly an hour when the guard station at the lobby rang to tell her she had visitors and it took her a moment to realize that it was Lisa and Ivy, and that Ivy wasn't as yet credentialed for entry.

"Tell them I will be right down."

Mindy met with the agents in one of the break rooms of the building next door as it wasn't a classified one, and she liked Ivy immediately.

"So, I read over the proposal, and, well Mindy, Lisa and I have discussed it and we think their offer is a little low. I mean, we are not suggesting you turn it down, but the first offer is almost always low anyway, and the average actor in a mid rated show is making twice that much. Even though it is essentially a pilot or trial run, we think you should ask for 100 instead of 75. The rest of it looks reasonable though."

"Uh, okay. Whatever you think."

"Do you have an attorney?"

"Just my sister in law, I've never really needed one."

"Do you think David from Mark's office would look over my contract for you, or would you like your sister to review it?"

"Uh"

"I'm sure David won't mind. Its identical to the one I have with Mark."

"Well, we could ask I guess. I don't really read legalese, and I guess I should have someone look at it. No, maybe I should scan it to my sister, would you mind? I don't want to run to Mark's team every time I need something. We already do a lot together but we are both trying to be independent as far as work goes."

"Not at all. I can't start work until you sign though."

"Give me a second."

Mindy called Jennifer who was happy to read it for her, and asked her to scan it and email it. Of course her scanner was in her office, but Ivy had a copy on her laptop and they emailed it to Jennifer. By the time they had finished their coffee Mindy's phone rang.

"Hey! You didn't tell me what the contract was for! So you have an agent now?"

"Oh yeah, CNN liked us so much Friday night that they want to do a trial run with Mark and I both on the show, so yeah, I need an agent. How are Matt and the kids?"

"Great, hey, I don't know much about entertainment contracts, but if the rate is right the rest of it looks good. 8% is about what realtors make so it makes sense, but if Mark and Missy both have agents see what they are paying. If its about that, then you should be good. When are you coming up? The kids are hoping you and Mark can come be their personal show and tell project."

"Oh soon I hope, we were there last Thursday but... oh, you know that. You got on the plane we got off." Mindy laughed.

"So things are good with Mark?"

"No, they're great! Hey I better run. Talk to you later?"

"You better!"

"Okay so 8%, is that the normal rate?"

"Well I can't say what I charge Mark and Missy due to client confidentiality, but yes. That is our standard at our firm. And if you don't make anything, we don't either.

"Okay, sign me up. Jennifer says it looks right to her."

Mindy left after lunch to get ready for the DC trip and by five they were on a NASA jet loaded with PR and lawyers. They reviewed Commander Lewis's testimony before the same committee but it was pretty much softballs, except for Congressman Parker, who spent his time talking about all the cuts he was responsible for. He was clearly full of himself and was one of those people who knew the price of everything and the value of nothing.

As they were on approach Mindy noticed that Mark was pale and was wiping sweat from his forehead.

"You feel okay honey?"

"Yeah, just can't get my temperature right. I was freezing at the office and now I'm burning up. Hope I'm not coming down with a bug."

"Its called exhaustion Mark. You've been burning the candle at both ends. Are you sure you're up for everything this week?"

"What? Its just congress, then a middle school in Nevada, then a secret wedding. Its not like... oh, that is a lot of travel. Well, I can sleep on the plane anyway, after congress at least." He smiled. "Hey, that reminds me, since Beth and Chris want to keep the wedding on the low down we can't really fly in on a NASA jet to San Jose, so after the Carson City school visit we are driving up to Reno and then flying commercial to Monterrey, Martha has it all booked for us."

"Oh that will be nice, our first road trip by car, we can talk and"

"Alex, Helena, Chris and Marrissa are riding with us. Marrissa's parents are watching the kids. I had Martha book a full size SUV. Then after the wedding we will fly commercial back to Houston."

"You got it all figured out for us, that's good, I'm having a hard time thinking beyond tomorrow morning. Its just been so hectic."

"Well, as much as I'd love to take credit Martha figured it all out. She's really good."

Mark didn't sleep well that night and had cycles of fever. He finally dozed off about midnight local time and complained of body pains. He promised Mindy if he didn't feel better he would see a doctor before the wedding, but he never had time. He did feel well enough, once he popped some Dayquil, to make it through Congress.

Congress went generally well. All on the committee praised him for his service. David sat beside him as legal counsel and Mindy was his guest in the front row. There were cameras crowded in everywhere.

Then Congressman Parker spoke. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Congressman Donald Parker was a staunch libertarian conservative who, since being appointed by his friend the governor to fill out an incomplete term of the former congressman that held the post, had decided it was his duty to complain about all spending not specifically authorized by the constitution. That Article 1, Section 8 specifically empowered Congress to "promote the progress of science" meant nothing as he felt that was limited to specifically trademark, copyright and patent protection. The general welfare clause was completely lost on him, and according to his thinking America had not changed since 1789. He planned to run for election on a tax revolt platform and Mark knew he could not change his thinking. David and Mark hoped only to show how attacking NASA was a really bad idea for him.

After the other congressmen and women had thrown nothing but softballs at Mark for most of the afternoon he was feeling pretty comfortable, especially since he was on Dayquil that kept his fever under control. Still, he ached all over, especially in his abdomen and side, and was anxious to get out of the committee room and back to Houston where he could get a real night's rest before flying on to Nevada.

Parker bloviated about out of control spending for almost all of his allotted time while Mark respectfully listened and the other representatives rolled their eyes. There was no chance that Parker would pass up the chance to show himself as the savior of the federal budget with all these cameras on him. Finally he got around to asking Mark a question.

"Dr Watney, as to you, I speak for all Americans and the people of my district in Colorado when I say welcome back. I hope you don't mind, but are you aware of the expense of your rescue? And while I'm not saying NASA shouldn't have rescued you, would you agree there things we could spend that sort of funding on here on earth other than more trips to Mars? Shouldn't NASA have submitted to congressional oversight before making the decision to turn the Hermes around? Of course we would have agreed to it, but it seems there was a misplacement of protocol, if not law, in this decision."

"Uh, well, thanks? I'm glad to be back obviously. Your question though, it suggests that money was spent in space."

"Wasn't it?"

"Well no, respectfully sir, there are no cash registers in space. There are no banks in space. The money was spent here on earth. Now, I have no idea what the direct cost of my rescue was, and I am sure the indirect costs were even higher, but I wonder, how much would you be willing to spend? I mean, is a human life worth nothing, or is it worth millions? I don't know, that is a question for philosophers, not botanists. I can say a couple things though, that money was spent on earth. I recently visited Colorado, the area you mentioned and I learned a few things. Did you know that NASA has at least sixteen direct suppliers and venders in your area employing over thirty thousand people? That is where the money was spent. People in your district. Now, the NASA budget costs the average tax payer about $33 a year. or roughly half of one penny of every dollar. Do you want to go home and tell people 'Hey! I saved you thirty three bucks?' Well sure you do, who wouldn't? But do you want to go home and tell thirty thousand people 'Hey, sorry you're out of work, but at least I saved you $33 on your taxes and every other country with a space program is moving past us in research? I would suggest that given NASA's propensity for creating economic opportunity that the money spent wasn't even actually spent, it was invested. Do you know why NASA is going to Mars, or even back to the Moon?"

The Congressman stared for a moment then started looking through the papers in front of him for something smart to say. He didn't get a chance.

"In the late fifties, phones were all land lines. Then Russia put a satellite above us and scared America to death. The space race began. We went to the moon, and while we were doing it we made vast discoveries about space and developed the technologies to get there. We launched our own satellites and began world wide communications with them, we studied the weather here on earth and began warning people about hurricanes and tornados in advance. We got mundane things like velcro and breakfast drinks, sure, but we got amazing things like micro technologies and new materials that would have never been possible if left to the private sector. And now, indirectly, very few even have land lines. Now our words and images are broadcast instantly over a grid of satellites that they would not have imagined in 1959. None of what we have now was envisioned then, it came about because of the research and development of technology that was then applied on earth, creating millions of jobs. I can't tell you where space exploration is going to take us in the next eighty years, any more that the folks in 1959 could tell you where we would be now, but I can tell you there will be huge opportunities for commercial investment and profit from what we are doing now, just as there was in 1959."

"Then why not unleash free enterprise and let the private sector take care of it?" Parker asked.

"Well, see, NASA, and all the sciences, well they just aren't profitable in the short term. No business would ever have invested in the exploration of space in 1959 anymore than they would have invested in going to Colorado before the silver rush. Business can play the long game for long term profit, but they won't lose in the short term to do so. It's bad business. NASA, and the other agencies that promote pure research, create the environments for free enterprise to profit from their findings. This is why we need to keep exploring, and not just Mars. We need to go back to the moon as a stepping stone to space, to Mars, to Titan, to Europa. Business will follow, just as free enterprise followed the pioneers moving west. No, NASA won't ever be a short term money maker, but it returns its investment to the economy at about twenty to one. And that money isn't in space, its spent right here. In Houston, KSC, JPL, Seattle, Denver, well, in every state in the union actually. Its... it is a driving force behind those economies, and a huge contributor to the expansion of free enterprise. I hope that answers your question." Mark finally concluded, exhausted at this point.

"Well thank you for"

"The Congressman from Colorado's time is concluded" The chairwoman said. "Dr Watney, again I express on behalf of all of America how grateful we are for your safe return. There are those that oppose expense of any kind, but speaking for all of us, this was money well spent. We can't question the price of anything until we know its value. You have the love and thanks of a grateful nation. This committee is adjourned and will reopen for further testimony at nine a.m. tomorrow." She said as she whacked a gavel on the podium.

Afterwards there were handshakes and photos with near everyone in the room, while Mindy waited by the door. David joined her as it was dying down and asked, "You don't like press gaggles I understand?"

"Well, the London airport nearly killed me I think, why?"

"Because there will be a crowd of reporters on the Capital steps outside, its pretty much a tradition. I will be with Mark, why don't you walk out behind us after a minute or so and casually make your way around it to the limo at the bottom of the steps?"

"Oh, thanks. You're the best." Mindy smiled. "How did Mark do?"

"Near perfect. He bitch slapped Parker without making it seem like an attack. Can't ask for better than that." David smiled. "Does he seem okay? He looks kind of pale."

"He's been sick with a bug a day or so. He's propped up with Dayquil at the moment. If he doesn't get over it soon I'm going to take him to the doctor."

"Yeah, keep an eye on that. As hard as he has been pushing it travel wise, well, I guess a bug is to be expected." David smiled.

As predicted outside there was a gathering of reporters and Mindy was, thanks to David's advice, able to avoid them. Mark wasn't so lucky and had to answer questions as he walked down the steps. Most were easy plus David and Teddy were there to handle the others, but it was time consuming and it was quite cold outside. Mindy waited in the car patiently, but wished the press would just leave him alone.

"God I feel horrible." Mark said as the limo finally drove off.

"You look horrible Mark, should we get you to a doctor?"

"No, just a bug. What time is the plane to Houston leaving?"

"As soon you two get there. I'm staying to testify tomorrow. You did great by the way. I could not have asked for better." Teddy answered.

Mark was shivering by the time the plane was almost to Houston and he had thrown up several times into a barf bag. The flight attendant took his temperature and found it to be 104. Mark was out of it and Mindy made the decision to have an ambulance ready to transport him to the hospital as soon as they landed.

The first seizure hit fifteen minutes before landing.

The phone rang twice before Beth answered.

"Hey Mindy, we were just getting ready to leave for Big Sur, what's up?"

"Beth, is Chris there? It's Mark, he's really sick."

"Yeah, right here."

After that call, the next was to Alice in Chicago and her own parents in Denver. While she was calling the flight attendant was packing ice bags under Mark's neck and arm pits to cool him down.

Then Mindy could only wait for the plane to touch down and hope there was enough of Mark left to heal when they got to the hospital.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The wait at the hospital was horrible. Beth and Chris were already there, but Chris was in the back with all the other doctors and medical staff. Mindy had managed to kiss Mark on his forehead and tell him she loved him as they wheeled him away. Whether he heard her or not in his delirious state she could not tell.

Beth consoled her as much as she could, but Mindy was beside herself. Not knowing what was wrong was the hardest part, but she was sure now it wasn't just a bug. Her imagination ran wild with horror. The rest of the crew arrived over the next half hour and all took turns with Mindy keeping her calm. Rick prayed with her, Missy, Beth and Alex just held her and told her it would be alright.

Her parents arrived a couple hours later, and Mark's a few minutes after that. Finally Chris came out with a worried look and led them back to a consultation room.

"Mr and Mrs Watney, you're Mark's next of kin, do you mind if I talk to everyone?"

"What? No, please, everyone here is Mark's family." Alice replied in a panic at the tone of his words.

"Very true." Chris replied. "So, it took a while to diagnose. To make a long story short finally we did a full body scan and found this" he said as he put up what looked to be a high resolution x ray on a view screen.

"This white area here is a cyst Mark has developed over the last few weeks. It wasn't there on his scans that were taken when we got back. About the size of a golf ball and growing."

"Looks like a synovial cyst, why would it be there?" Steven Park asked.

"That's what we were wondering. It is right behind the scar where the antenna hit him, and a couple of inches deep. What we think is this. When the antenna stabbed him, it drove part of his EVA suit into the wound. He washed up the outside but didn't know, or wasn't able, to irrigate into the wound to wash out anything there. His body scarred it over, and no big deal as he was in a germ free environment until he got back to earth. Then once his body was full of germs and his immune system still inhibited from his past environment, it got infected and began to grow. The rapid onset of his fever leads us to believe it began leaking into his abdominal cavity. The surgical team is draining it now, then they will make a small incision, remove the infected tissue and the cyst itself, and we will pump him full of broad spectrum antibiotics for a few days."

"So he's going to be alright?" Mindy wept.

"Well the surgeons here are great, but it is invasive surgery. There are always risks, and we can't wait until his fever goes down because it needs to come out now. He should be fine though, but again, there are always risks when you cut someone open. He should be back out and in recovery soon, you can see him then. But guys, there is one other thing I should mention, and I don't want to scare you but you should know."

"What's that?" Mindy gasped through her tears.

"What ever was driven into him was probably covered with Mars particulates, so he has had some low level radiation exposure that most people wouldn't have. You can expect him to be at higher risks now for certain cancers, leukemia for instance. How much exposure he's had or whether there were cancerous cells in the cyst or cyst wall we won't know until pathology has had a look. I suspect he will be fine though."

"What's his white count? Steven asked.

"About eleven six, but I wouldn't read a lot into that until his infection is under control."

"No, that seems about right given the circumstance."

"I keep forgetting you're doctors. If you want to consult on the chart I can take you back and let you read over it. More eyes can't hurt."

"No no, you're doing a great job doctor. Thanks for keeping us posted."

"Oh, I'm not his attending, that would be Dr Patel, but he's in surgery now. No, I'm just a consult. I haven't been Mark's physician since we landed." Chris smiled. "About the only other thing I can tell you is that we can all wait in the surgical recovery waiting area. Its a bit more comfortable than the ER."

It was good that they went to the recovery waiting area as guards were posted by NASA outside it to keep a growing mass of reporters out. A nurse that was coming off duty had told a friend Mark was there and ill, and it was posted by the friend on social media. The story was even more viral than Mark was (technically he was bacterial) and soon every news agency in the Houston area had reporters there. The hospital had a protocol for handling the news media and they were herded into a makeshift press room.

Annie arrived a few minutes after everyone got to surgical recovery. Mindy was pacing the floor in tears, and Chris's best efforts to reassure her, although helpful, were insufficient against the tsunami of stress and worry she was trying to cope with. Everyone else was as nervous as she was, but Mindy was a complete basket case. It was cruel of the universe to have her fall in love only to yank away the only person she had ever felt this way about before, and she promised herself when Mark got better she would never take another moment for granted. If he got better. He had to get better she told herself. Life couldn't be that cruel.

"Chris, I'm going to take care of the press, what can I tell them?" Annie said.

"Uh, Mr and Mrs Watney, that is your question, not mine."

"Mindy?" Alice asked.

Mindy could only hold up her hand for a moment while shaking her head, the sat down and cried.

"Just tell them whatever you need to. No one else wants to talk to them right now." Alice said, then sat down and held Mindy while she cried.

"I'll go with you." Chris volunteered.

As soon as they walked in the press began hurling questions at them.

"Alright, everyone calm down. You're here because you have heard that Astronaut Mark Watney is being treated here. You have questions. We don't have many answers at this point, so we won't be taking any. Yes, Dr Watney has been ill for several days but pushed on with his work and congressional appearance. On his return to Houston his fever rose dramatically and he began to seize. He was transported by air ambulance and his physician, Dr Chris Beck, was summoned by NASA staff. He is being treated by the doctors here. Currently he is in surgery and we expect him to recover completely, however we will not know until sometime after the surgery has been completed. His family is here waiting as well as the Ares III crew. I'm going to turn this over to Dr Beck now and he can tell you what is currently known about Mark's medical status." Annie announced.

"Dr Beck!" A reporter shouted and Annie cut him off.

"No questions."

"Uh, thank you Ms Montrose. Mark has developed what appears to be a cyst within his abdominal wall. It was not apparent on the scans taken on our arrival at KSC, but has grown to a golf ball sized mass since his return. He has never complained of any discomfort in that area either on the Hermes or since our return. This leads us to believe that as a result of the injuries he sustained when struck by an antenna during the storm that caused us to abort the mission, that part of his EVA suit and perhaps some Martian particulates were driven inside is body cavity and he was unsuccessful at irrigating them out during his first aid efforts. It wasn't a problem before as he was in a germ free atmosphere, and continued to be for a couple years. On his return to earth, and his exposure to all the bacteria we ignore everyday, it became infected and began to grow. We believe, based on his symptoms, that it in the last day or so began leaking infectant inside his abdominal wall. At present the surgical team is draining and removing the cyst, and it will be examined by a team of pathologists to determine if it will present further problems. He should be out of surgery soon, and the surgeon and hospital may have more information at that time." Chris concluded. He nodded at Annie, who nodded back.

"Thats all we have right now, we will keep you posted as further information becomes available."

"Is Mindy Park here with Dr Watney?" Someone shouted.

Chris didn't think to wait. "Of course she is, as are her parents and Mark's."

"Is it true Beth Johannson and yourself are getting married this weekend?" Someone else shouted and Chris lost it.

"Hey! My best friend may be dying back there, lets try to focus on why we are here, okay?" Chris nearly shouted.

Chris stomped off and dared anyone to ask anything else. Annie followed him and ignored the reporters that did try to inquire further. 


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Mark awoke in a nearly dark room, nauseous, dehydrated and in pain. He hurt everywhere and was freezing. He had an IV line in his arm and looking up saw several bags of fluids on the tree beside him. Worse was the catheter that burned and itched. Every thirty seconds or so a machine would make a pinging noise and that is what had awakened him. His head was throbbing and worse his abdomen felt like someone had cut him open and replaced his insides with hot coals.

He had no idea where he was or how he had come to be there. The last thing he remembered was getting on a plane in Washington and feeling horrible.

Looking to his left he saw Mindy asleep on what appeared to be a recliner that folded down into a cot. She was beautiful, wearing pink pajamas with little white and yellow unicorns on them and fuzzy slippers. He couldn't even see the unicorns clearly in the dark, but knew they were there as he had teased her about them before. A blanket covered most of her and a pillow rested her head. Her brow was furrowed by stress even as she slumbered. He could have watched her sleep for hours.

"Mark, did you move? Are you awake?" He heard whispered from the other side of the room.

Turning his head slightly he saw Commander Lewis seated on the other side of him.

"Water" he gasped, his voice so low that unless she was listening for it she would not have heard.

She poured a glass from the pitcher on the stand beside him and he promptly spilled a lot of it on his chest as he tried to drink in the awkward position of lying flat on his back.

"Just sip."

He followed her instructions instinctively, that is what she was, his commander. If she said do something he did it. Soon his mouth wasn't parched and he tried to speak again.

"Where..."

"Methodist Memorial. You were air lifted from the airport."

"How long?"

"Its Sunday morning, so three days? Three and a half? They kept you knocked out because you were having seizures at first, you were infected pretty bad and had a really high fever."

Mark contemplated this for a minute, like something was trying to remind him of itself when it hit him.

"Wedding, I missed it?"

"Postponed for a week. Chris and Beth, well, the whole crew, your family, Mindy's, no one has left hardly. Last night Chris told us you were out of the woods fever wise and sent everyone home to get some sleep. I agreed to stay. Mindy won't leave at all. You need more water?"

"Please."

Mark drank another glass, then another.

"I feel horrible."

"I bet, you were in pretty bad shape. It was a cyst from where the antenna stabbed you, Chris will tell you the details later, but they got it out and it looks okay now. You were infected pretty bad though."

"No, I mean, yeah I feel horrible that way too, but I meant about the wedding."

"Don't worry about it. Just get well and no one will care. Hey, you need to rest, but if you look to your left there is someone you would probably rather talk to than me. I be outside the door if you need anything." Lewis said as she stood and left.

Mark looked left as he was told and Mindy was awake now, smiling and starting to sit up.

"You're awake" She mumbled, half asleep herself.

"Kinda. Not really."

"You should sleep."

"I will in a minute, but right now I can't."

"Dreams?"

"Just one, her name is Mindy." Mark smiled.

"I was so scared Mark, you... you were just shaking all over and..." Mindy gasped then gave up on words and just kneeled beside him on the seat and cried into his shoulder. Mark did his best to hold her and in a few minutes she was just sniffling rather than crying.

"Hold me, if you can."

"I have one arm, the other has all this crap in it, let me move over a bit... oww!"

"What's wrong?"

"Catheter."

"Oh, uh, I'll get the nurse." Mindy said as she leaped from the bed and nearly ran out the door. She was gone before Mark could stop her. He had almost fallen back to sleep when the nurse arrived.

"Are you awake Dr Watney?"

"Yes, sort of."

"Good. The doctors have kept you sedated for a few days in case you had more seizures but we turned that off earlier. Now, you're going to have some pain, the red button beside you is a morphine drip and it has a limit to how many times you can press it. If you have more pain use the call button and we can bring you something to help. Your doctor says you can start back on solids once you are awake, so breakfast in about six hours. In the mean time, I can get you ginger ale, that helps with the nausea as much as anything. If you promise to use the relief bottle I can take out your catheter now. Do you need to use the restroom?"

"Uh, I thought that was what the catheter and bottle were for."

"Uh, number two Doctor."

"Oh, no, I'm... no."

"Well if you do, press call and we will come and help you. You'll be walking in the morning but right now let us help you, you're still under the influence of a lot of meds. Okay?"

"Okay, so you're going to take the catheter out?"

"I just did Dr Watney." She smiled as she rolled up a plastic hose from under the covers and threw it into a bio container.

"Oh, sorry, I'm not, you know, awake."

"Its okay. Not the sort of thing I want to be remembered for anyway. Okay, so, if you need anything, just press the button. I will bring you something to drink other than water in a minute. I'll send Mrs Watney back in."

"Oh, uh... okay."

Mindy came back and Mark had to ask.

"Did we get married?"

"What? No, why? You think you wouldn't remember that?" Mindy laughed, assuming it was the drugs talking.

"No, she said she would send Mrs Watney in. I... I'm so confused."

"Can I sit here?" Mindy asked, patting the side of the bed.

"Sure" Mark slid over to give her more room, this time with significantly less discomfort now that his penis wasn't attached to a hose via a teflon needle.

Mindy sat at the edge of the bed and for a minute or two just stared at Mark as he faded in and out of consciousness.

"How do you feel?" She finally asked.

"Horrible."

"I bet, you were pretty sick. But you're getting better and you're going to be okay. I... oh god Mark I was so fucking scared!" She cried as she lay on her side and cried on his shoulder again.

"Hey, it's okay, you cry if you want, it's okay, I'm here now."

"I know, but... you could have died, you almost... you were having seizures on the plane and when we got you here and then we didn't know anything for hours... oh god it was terrifying!"

"I'm sorry, I... I'm sorry."

"Not your fault... just don't do that again!" She grinned with tears still running down her face. She laid her head back on his shoulder and whispered "This feels good, this is right" and in a few minutes they were both back to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Sometime in the night Missy and the nurse helped Mindy back to the cot, the hospital would not allow her and Mark to share a bed no matter how "right" it felt to them. Mark slept through it all and Mindy nearly did.

When Mark awoke an orderly was bringing breakfast in and his parents were there. Commander Lewis had gone back to the waiting room until the rest of the crew arrived, and Mindy was still asleep on the fold down.

"How do you feel Mark?" His mother asked.

"Bad. Better than I did, but bad."

"Good morning Dr Watney" the orderly said. "I'm supposed to tell you to eat what you can if you have any appetite. Your nurse will be in to see you in a few minutes, and I think your doctors are coming around at nine." To assist him with eating the orderly showed him how to raise the bed to an almost sitting position, and it hurt his abs just to do that.

"Thanks." Breakfast was just hospital food, so much like NASA food, only blander. Still Mark was quite famished and ate it all, even the jello. His parents caught him up as best they could on his medical situation, mainly his mother wept about how good it was that he was getting better and his father told him what Chris had told them. Mindy slept through it all.

"Mindy must be really tired" Mark said as he looked at her curled up in a ball on the cot.

"She hasn't left your side. Mark, I think she's a keeper."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out on my own mom." He smiled. "So when did you guys get here?"

"Wednesday night, you were in surgery." His father answered.

"Why? You didn't have to fly in jus..."

"Mark. They thought you might be dying. Where else would we be?"

"Dying? What?"

His parents looked at each other confused, then his father spoke again. "I thought they told you all that last night when you woke up. Yeah your fever was through the roof and you were seizing, and other than that, they couldn't find anything wrong with you."

Just then Chris walked in.

"Sorry, I was outside and over heard. Yeah Mark, we finally did a body scan and we found the cyst down where the antenna stabbed you. By then you were pretty wrecked. How do you feel now?

"Bad."

"Right. Could you be more specific?"

"Well, I hurt everywhere and, uh, that's about it. Really sore. And my side is killing me, I guess that's where they did surgery?"

"Your temp is back to normal, it came down yesterday. The soreness is probably residual from the seizures, and yeah, the surgical team went in right where your scar was. The good news is that pathology has cleared you for radiation damage and we found no cancerous cells in the wall of the cyst or the surrounding tissues. There were some concerns about Martian particulates being embedded in your original wound. You've been on an antibiotic drip since the surgery and your blood is looking better. Your white count is falling, so we think you will make a full recovery. You will have some testing this afternoon to make sure there is no neurological damage from your fever, but so far everything looks fine. But you're taking the next week off, then I'll decide if you need another one. Got it?"

"Uh, well, we have the school visit, when is it scheduled for?"

"Friday. I haven't decided if you're going or not. We can move it back another week."

"Uh well"

"I've already gotten Teddy's approval to have Martha ignore any scheduling instructions from you until they are cleared by me." Chris said.

"No argument from me, at least not yet." Mark smiled.

"I'm serious Mark. You could have died. You're taking time off. If you won't listen to me, Teddy will order it. Understand?"

"Got it, and thanks. The Commander said you put off the wedding, you shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't. Beth did. I just didn't argue with her about it." Chris grinned. "So, I'm going to get you something for the soreness and leave you guys alone. The crew is all in the waiting area and want to see you, plus Annie and Teddy are here. And a zillion reporters. We had a press conference Wednesday night and haven't told them much since except that you were resting and had not awakened after surgery. We have to clear up a few misconceptions this morning, but Annie will go over all that with you. Do I have your permission to go over the medical stuff with them?"

"Sure, whatever you and Annie need to do. Try to blame that jerk congressman from Colorado." Mark smiled.

"Annie has already nixed that idea since the public is doing that on their own. The nurse will come in a few to help you shower Mark. Trust me. You need a shower. Why don't we let them talk guys?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Mark we brought some pajamas from your house for you, and a toothbrush and such." Alice said.

"Talk? Who? Me and the nurse?" Mark asked in his confusion.

"No Mark" his father said as he stood with Alice and pointed to Mark's left.

The prettiest girl he knew was seated on the cot and looking at him with the most amazing brown eyes he had ever see.

"Hey" Mark smiled.

"I don't want to talk" Mindy said as she rose, then sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Mark. Until the nurse arrived to help Mark with the bathroom and shower they just held each other and didn't say a word.

"I love you." Mark whispered to Mindy just as the nurse came in.

"When you get out we're going home and I'm going to take care of you until you are well. We're not doing anything else. We'll just lay on the couch, watch TV and get fat. I'll cook and clean and do all that stuff and you will rest. Understand?"

"Truthfully I should argue but I hurt too bad."

"Mrs Watney, I'm going to help your husband for a bit if you could give us the room. I'll let you know when to come back, okay?" The nurse kindly asked.

"Uh, okay, but... uh, we're not married... yet, so"

"Oh, you must be. Dr Beck has you listed as Mrs Watney. Mrs Mindy Watney. You know only family is allowed to stay in the patient's rooms over night here don't you?" She grinned.

"Hmm" She said as she hugged Mark one more time, "I kind of like being Mrs Watney." Mindy giggled.

"It suits you." Mark grinned.

"Mark, I'm going to have daddy run me home so I can take a shower and get cleaned up, is that okay?"

"Oh sure. You... well, its always great waking up and seeing you there. Take your time, I'll be fine."

"Well your folks are here to keep you company, and, oh. Yeah, our parents know about our living arrangement now. They were surprisingly cool about it."

"That's good, now scoot, I have to use the bathroom."

Another kiss and she was out the door.

It normally took Mark 15 minutes to get ready to face the day, but on this morning it was more like an hour. 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Mindy was back by nine, and by ten a plan had been developed to handle the media. Annie sent a couple of text messages then Chris and she returned to the make shift media room. Mark's health crisis had driven him back to the front pages and the news networks were camped out full time at the hospital. Mark had a contract for the use of his name and image with CNN but not for news worthy events. Still, Lisa felt his image would be worth more if more exclusive and it would be a bargaining point when time to negotiate the contract for the proposed show. Annie just knew how to milk a crisis.

Dr Patel, who Mark had met when he visited that morning, Chris and Annie entered the press room and the room came to life. It had been quiet since the Wednesday night press conference except for twice daily written updates copied by the hospital and distributed to the reporters.

"Annie!" a reporter from Fox shouted "Can you..."

"No questions at this time. We are here to give you an update on Dr Watney's condition. Dr Watney is now awake, as of a few hours ago and in a great deal of pain. He will continue to be treated here for at least another day before he is released. His treating physician, Dr Patel, and his friend Dr Beck from the Ares III will be giving you his medical update. Further briefings will be held at the Johnson Space Center press room. Frankly the hospital needs this room back so after the doctors speak please exit and go to JSC. Your cooperation is appreciated. Dr Watney asked me to thank the world for the concern, prayers and attention during this crisis. He is expected to fully recover. Dr Patel?"

Dr David Patel launched into a history of Mark's case, his health, the surgery and treatment. It was all in doctorese and none of the reporters understood very much of it, but all the networks would have their own doctors to translate it for their viewers and would stretch the story to several minutes as a result. Chris talked about his friend, how he was coping mentally and the support he had both from his family and his extended family at NASA. Questions were shouted at both as they exited the press room and those questions were ignored. Chris returned to Mark's room, while Dr Patel texted his family and told them to turn on the news.

"Ms Absher, you're here because of the Watney report. Mark feels a great deal of loyalty to the viewers there, but no cameras at this time. He can do an on camera once he has recovered a little more. Stan, you're here because you are Mark and Mindy's favorite reporter, apparently in the world. You guys get exclusives, but a couple of rules. First, Mark is very tired and needs his rest. If he goes to sleep, don't wake him. Second, Mindy is understandably a basket case. It would probably be best if you didn't ask her much, if anything. I hope you understand." Annie said to the reporters she had texted earlier.

Both agreed and were led by Annie to Mark's room, where they found him smiling, but still quite sore. Mindy stood and hugged Stan, thanking him for the great picture he took and asking if he could shoot her a copy of it.

"My mother even printed it out and hung it up at their home in Denver." Mindy smiled.

"Wow Dr Watney, you have a lot of flowers, are these from fans?" Dorothy Absher asked.

"No, these, you're on the Watney Report aren't you?"

"Yes, sometimes when they need a correspondent at NASA. I'm based here."

"Well good to meet you. I'm sure we will work together a lot in the future." Mark grimaced as he reached to shake her hand but thought better of it. "They tell me there were a lot more flowers but they couldn't fit them in here, so I had Martha, my secretary, get the cards so I could send a thank you note and then asked the hospital to take them to children, terminal patients and elderly people that didn't have any, or didn't have enough. Hopefully they can brighten two people's day that way. These are from the crew, the administrative team, Mindy's folks, Dad's store, and the Windsors."

"The Windsors?"

"Kensington Palace Windsors." Mark said. "Seriously nice people."

The casual way Mark referred to the royal family took both reporters back a bit, but they pressed on. Each asked questions, mostly of Mark and some of Chris. Mindy got nothing but easy questions, how she felt, was she relieved, that sort of thing, and still broke down towards the end. Absher had never met either, or Chris, so she got to know them, while Stan carried on as if their conversation from a month ago had never really ended. Both were within hours the envy of every media person in Houston.

Mark used Absher to send a message to the viewers of the Watney Report, and gave Stan an exclusive statement as well. Annie didn't have to intervene once.

"Dr Watney, changing subjects for the moment, what was your reaction to the CNSA's announcement that their astronaut selected for Ares V would be a botanist to continue your work and will you make yourself available to help plan his mission?"

"Uh, well, when did they announce that?"

"Friday."

"Oh, okay. I was unconscious, so what you're seeing right now is my reaction. Which is 'hells yeah! Mars will be dominated by botanists!' Absolutely I will work with him. A thirty day ground mission doesn't give us much time to grow anything, but with the right planning, and if we can get a botany lab sent in advance it would be an amazing opportunity to investigate the possibilities of extending Mars missions for longer periods. Yes! Do you have the astronaut's name?"

"No, I'm sorry, I should have jotted that down from the press release but assumed you have been informed."

"Well, whoever you are, give me a call, I'll tell you all I know and we will make plans to grow stuff other than potatoes this time." Mark smiled. "Did you know that Mindy?"

"No Mark, I've been here with you. I guess I'm kind of out of the loop too" she grinned. "Ms Absher that is probably the best news you could have told Mark, thanks."

"You know," Stan said "I think what people love about you two is the genuine excitement you have for what you do. Its really clear watching you, at the school in Houston and last week on CNN, that you really love your work. Your enthusiasm is infectious."

"Well, I hope that is all that is" Mark laughed as he touched his side.

"Your affection for each other is obvious as well. How is that side of your lives going, if I can ask."

"I love Mark. End of story. I don't care who knows."

"Me too." Mark smiled.

"Yes, Mark loves Mark too." Mindy said straight faced.

"You know what I mean, geez the way they pick on me. Yes, we're very much in love, and we are really enjoying the journey we are on, you know, except for the parts where I get sick and need emergency surgery."

"Yeah, that part kind of sucks." Mindy added.

Dr Patel came by after the interview and went over Mark's health, diagnosis and recovery with him. He said Mark would probably be discharged in a day or so, once they were satisfied he could walk and take care of himself, but would be on work restrictions for at least a week.

Mark and Mindy's parents stayed in Mark's room visiting with the couple and by late afternoon Mark was up and walking without assistance. He was told he would be discharged to bed rest the next day and true to Dr Patel's words at nine the next morning Mindy drove him home. Annie called a press conference at JSC at nine to ensure there would be no reporters there to bother them when they left. Both sets of parents flew out that afternoon and Mindy demanded that Mark limit himself to the bedroom, the bathroom and the couch for the foreseeable future. They spent the evening cuddling on the couch, and life was good again.

The next morning Teddy called asking if Mark was up to taking a call from Zhen Yao Zu, the botanist for Ares V, which he was happy to. That afternoon the call came and they spoke until Mark's phone was almost dead, discussing possible experiments to conduct as well as equipment and supplies to request. Both thought a separate small hab, or an area of the main one, just for plant growth, and both thought it would be neat to rig it so the plants could live on after the departure of the MAV with various monitors and cameras to oversee the continued growth and measure it. They agreed to talk often and Mark began making a list of things to bring up during mission review and planning. It felt good to be doing something, even if it was on the couch.

His restrictions limited physical activities between them and that was frustrating to both, but their relationship grew even more during the week. All week the crew and Mark's staff came by, and Mindy conducted meetings over the net with hers. That was the only work time she did though and focused on taking care of Mark with the rest of her time. She had never done anything like that before as she had always lived independently, and it surprised her to find that taking care of a loved one was actually fulfilling. On Thursday Chris cleared Mark to go to Nevada in the morning and Big Sur the next day, so long as Rick, Mindy or Missy Lewis did the driving and he rested as much as possible. The commercial flight was booked by Martha again, and at eight they gathered with Reg and Mindy to do the school visit, which they would do before visiting Transnuclear. Reg would stay for a longer visit, but they would fly on to Big Sur.

The trip and the wedding went off without a hitch and the drive in the rental was hysterical with Rick and Mark cutting up the entire way, while Missy, Mindy and Alex rolling their eyes. Getting back in front of the kids was invigorating to Mark and with Mindy he talked excitedly about their Orlando trip.

Chris and Beth were married overlooking the Pacific with Missy as the matron of honor and Chris's father as best man. Only the crew and a few close family and friends were there and there was no announcement so no media appeared thankfully. The reception was under a tent with a small band playing classic jazz, and the toasts began early and went late. The crew sat at one table but everyone came to greet them before the night was over.

"So Mark, did you get any good ideas today?" Rick asked.

"What do you... oh. Uh."

"He will when the time is right. Today is for Chris and Beth." Mindy said.

"You sure? Mark has been known to fuck up and miss important things, you know, meetings, MAV launches, that sort of thing."

"Martha will keep him on schedule." Mindy quipped. "Geez we've only dated a month" Mindy thought, although she couldn't imagine a time now without Mark in her life.

"Yeah, how is it you have a staff? I don't have a staff?"

"Well, pilots, you know, they don't need a staff. Real science like botany takes coordination with others."

"You two! It just never ends does it?" Missy laughed.

"I hope not." Mark said as he raised his glass to Rick. 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. Mark and Mindy both returned to work on Monday following the wedding, with Mark still being under restrictions he only worked part days. Mindy went in promptly every morning, but as both were assigned to the in house review of Ares III Mark wasn't needed until the afternoon when it met. He would go in about eleven, meet with Martha and the rest of his staff, then grab lunch with Mindy and be at the review meetings at one.  
The review hearings focused on what when wrong and it was clear early on that the only issues NASA had thought about fixing were the length and angle of the support struts on the MAV which would allow it to stand up to greater wind, and adding a redundant communication array that could be deployed in the event that the first was damaged. Mark agreed with both of those, but added his own that he thought were obvious.

First, it is ridiculous to not send enough food to last the entire crew until the next mission in the event they were all stranded. It could just be on a jettisonable pod on the Hermes and landed only if needed. Second the hab should be more robust, if not permanent, and the rovers needed greater range, perhaps by powering them from a small nuke that would have to be developed. Solar should be the backup supply for everything.

The rovers themselves should double as emergency habitats complete with a reclaimator and CO2 scrubbers, and an area where it was possible to both stand up and sleep. Finally there was the headsets.

"What's wrong with the headsets?" Venkat asked.

"Nothing, they work great. But no one was listening to them after the MAV rendezvoused with Hermes."

"Well who would listen? The range is limited Mark."

"No, respectfully, its limited on Earth. Look, it is a one and a half volt circuit and probably less than five watts. On Earth that is just better than line of sight. Why? Because its frequency range bounces off the ionosphere, and the signal isn't strong enough to pick up on the bounce. So its straight line only. Mars doesn't have an ionosphere, that signal shoots out in all directions up into space and the only reason you couldn't pick it up on Earth is it would bounce off the Earth's ionosphere from the other direction. The only reason I couldn't communicate with Hermes the moment I woke up was that Hermes didn't have an antenna to pick up the signal, which is nuts. Why are we recording everything we say at the system in the Hab and not even bother to run a few meters of wire outside the Hermes to have a back up recording there? Obviously it wouldn't record when the planet was in the way, but come on! We used the same comm system when I took the Hermes IV MAV back, the only reason the crew didn't know I was alive was that once they got to orbit they turned that system off and started using the Hermes to Discovery link."

"Once Hermes leaves orbit the discharge of the engine would block a low wattage signal from behind it." Teddy said.

"Sure, but they were in orbit for two days after I woke up. Now, they could not have come down to rescue me, but they could have sent that imaginary pod of food and back up materials down along with a comm system more made to talk to Houston, Discovery and Hermes with. And guys, this is a relatively cheap idea. Even if you don't do the rover design, or anything else, a comm system and emergency food and survival supplies should be ready to drop."

Mark had a litany of other things, like the need to double layer joints on the HAB canvas, make the rover wheel base wider or install bars bars on the sides to prevent roll over, as well as an overall more robust HAB so that missions could last longer, say six months instead of thirty days. Most of this was a wish list for all who were involved, but most, like Mark, realized it was either financially, physically, or technologically impossible or impractical. The additional food and a radio redesign were in the works, as well as reinforcing the joints on the HAB. No nuclear reactor was currently available that was small enough to land on Mars, although it was noted that a ten megawatt design, scaled down from the one on Hermes, might be available in the future that would be.

Over the next several weeks life slowed down some, although Mindy and Mark were working more hours. Mark was doing more and more product endorsement and appearances, but was generally making them come to Houston as much as possible. The crew finally did an appearance at Mindy's nephew's school, this at Commander Lewis' insistence. Mindy's team was working hard and making great progress and Mark was working with CNSA to develop the botanical research for Ares V. They did manage to do their joint magazine interviews, including the one with Glamour which took several days just for the photography. For it they went to the US Space and Rocket Center in Huntsville as there were plenty of missiles and engines to use for backdrops. At first Mindy enjoyed vamping it up as she felt silly and laughed through it, then it became work. In the end the smiling, laughing pictures were the ones the magazine used and the rest of the shoot was wasted. The interview took only about an hour, hair and make up for the photo shoots took longer.

Mark defended his dissertation two days before he spoke at the University of Chicago graduation ceremonies, although he wouldn't actually receive his engineering doctorate until that December. He did receive an honorary doctor of letters just for speaking though, and he spoke at a half dozen graduation ceremonies that year. None were more fun than the Eighth Grade Middle School graduation ceremonies at Obama Middle School in Houston, which he did with Beth and from which he was paid the lump sum of a big hug from Tabitha when he promised to return and speak at her's the following year.

Finally, four months after Ares III returned they went to Orlando for a week to shoot the Watney Report pilot.

The first two days Mark recorded short spots for the Orlando Visitors Bureau, and the rest of the week they shot for the Watney/Park show, which had yet to be named. They stayed at a resort overlooking the Animal Kingdom and woke to the sounds of wildlife every morning. While shooting for the show they also did the on location shots for the Visitors Bureau and the week was quite stuffed.

Most of the show was hard science, but they did work in a segment on the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and how science could be used to emulate the results of spells in the real world. Mark did get a wand and on receiving it from the cast member playing Olivander pointed it at Mindy and shouted "Expelliamous!" then complained it didn't work.

Mindy pointed one at Mark and said "Stupify" and announced with a smirk "Mine seems to work fine Mark."

The wand shop had been seriously overcrowded when they arrived and this led to some real problems for Mindy, who waited outside while the shop was closed to visitors long enough for the shoot. While they waited Mark and Mindy signed autographs for the kids hanging around and explained what the shoot was about and none seemed to mind a half hour or so wait, even when it turned into a couple hours.

They discussed roller coasters and other rides with a physicist from UCF, and the Animal Kingdom with zoologists from both the park and nationally recognized universities. It was decided to save Tomorrowland for another show altogether when they could bring in more or all of the crew, and several EPCOT exhibits were omitted from this first trial as well. Finally with two days left they did the botany and hydroponics lab in "Living with the Land" at EPCOT. At first they went through the regular public tour via boat, with Mark pointing out interesting things to Mindy, while Mindy pretended to be interested. While she shared Mark's excitement, she didn't really know anything about botany and less about hydroponics and her reactions were quite natural as a result. Plus she asked great questions which Mark could feed off of as he answered them. After several trips through, with questions and answers being scripted off camera by writers for the show who cleaned up the language of the ones that had been done casually live, they were ready for a walking tour of the facility with one of the staff botanists.

Here they sampled many of the fruits and vegetables grown there and the botanist explained the hydroponics systems they were researching. Mindy thought that the hydroponics would be useful on Artemis but couldn't figure out how they would get the fish there alive. As Artemis was still classified she couldn't just ask on camera, but Mark thoughtfully asked about using a similar system on Mars and the botanist explained if that were the case he would suggest just shipping fish eggs there and hatching them once they arrived. Constant feeding would be necessary, but of course it would provide both a source of protein and the fish excrement filled water could be used to fertilize the Martian soil. Mark thought this was a really great idea and decided to ask NASA to do an experiment on Ares V to determine its practicality.

The green houses there supplied most of the flowers for the parks and were prominently featured on the walking tour. The botanist began explaining each and their growth requirements but Mindy just sort of zoned out and was amazed at the incredible beauty. She found herself with Mark under a trestle of roses that was the most stunning place she had ever seen. She realized it was quiet and looked around to notice the botanist and film crew were now thirty yards away and it was just Mark and her.

"Wha..."

"I asked them to give us a minute. We can finish filming tomorrow if you still want to. Mindy, we've been together four months, not a long time, but long enough for me to make some decisions, and while I love the journey we've been on I"

"Oh my god! Are you breaking up with me? You brought me here to break up with me? Why would you"

"What? No! I'm not stupid. Geez Mindy, what the... No, I brought you here to tell you I love you. And I always will. I love the journey on and I want it to last forever, and I've found the one I want to spend my life with and I want to start spending it, now. And here, well, its the most beautiful place I've seen, surrounded by these roses and" Mark said as he got down on one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket, "and I wanted you to always remember where I asked you to marry me."

 **Well that's it for this story, at least for now. Thanks for sticking it out and reading, and all the comments and reviews. I'm not sure what I will be working on next, probably back to HP/PJ crossover stuff, but I may return to this at some later time. Until then, thanks again! -JPA**


End file.
